Sun School
by My-Twillight-Fiction
Summary: Bella et son frère Emmett reviennent à Sun School Leur 2e maison.Ils Sont populaires,Bella est Capitaine des Pom-Pom Girl,Emmett de l'équipe de Foot.Ils retrouvent leurs amis Ainsi qu'Edward. Bella se remettra t elle des blessures subis l'an dernier? E/B
1. Chapitre 1: Retour à Sun School

My-Twillight-Fiction

All Humans

_Chapitre 1: Retour à Sun School_

_**«Bienvenue à Sun School»**_

_-Enfin de retour à la maison,_ s'exclama mon frère Emmett.

Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois que nous avions quitter le campus pour partir en vacance à Forks chez notre père et à Phœnix chez notre mère. Sun School est notre université ainsi que notre «maison» puisque c'est un pensionna. Elle se situe à Phœnix, on y trouve principalement des gosses de riche, quelques grosse tête qui ont réussis les examens d'entrée et des gens normaux. Moi je fais partis de ces trois catégorie. Phil, le nouveau mari de ma mère fais partis d'une très grande équipe de base ball donc il gagne beaucoup d'argent, j'ai réussi les examens d'entrée sans «aides financières» ensuite parlons de la partie «des gens normaux». Cette dernière est très dure à cause du job de Phil mais ce n'es encore ça, la cause vient de Emmett, mon frère. Il est un des élèves le plus populaire grâce à son rôle de capitaine de l'équipe de Foot de Sun School. Tout le monde l'admire et le respect par amitié ou peur. Pourtant je n'aime pas trop l'attention que l'on nous porte certes je suis capitaine des Pom-Pom Girl cependant des fois j'adorerais être invisible.

-_Bella ça va ? Tu n'es pas heureuse d'être revenu ?_

_-Heu si, bien sur que si !_

_-Alors souris tu es toute pâle._

Je lui fit le plus beau de mes sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-_Bon petite sœur, quelque conseil avant de sortir de la voiture._

_-Ah non Emmett,tous les ans depuis le collège tu me fait le même numéro._

_-C'est pour ton bien surtout quand on est hyper canon et chef d'une bande de fille qui saute partout._

_-Tu es vraiment nul, cette bande fille comme tu l'appelle vous encourage à tous vos matchs ensuite pour tes recommandations elles ne servent à rien. Personne n'es assez bête pour venir causer des ennuies à la petite sœur du grand capitaine Emmett Swam._

_-Exact tu as raison mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir comme dis le proverbe !_

_-Tu connais un proverbe ?! _

_-Pas besoins de faire des études littéraire pour le savoir, tu sais des fois Bella tu m'exaspère._

_-Wao ! Tu sors ton vocabulaire aujourd'hui, enfin de compte tu n'a pas eu besoins de payer pour avoir ta bourse sportif, _le taquinai-je

Nous sortions de la Jeep en rigolant. Soudain une grande blonde nous sauta dessus. Je savais très qui c'était.

-_Ma chérie tu m'as manqué._

_-Toi aussi mon amour ainsi que Bella._

_-Je suis heureuse de te revoir Rosalie._

Rosalie est la petite amie d'Emmett depuis leur année de Première. Un couple inséparable, amoureux, populaire enfin bref c'est LE couple du campus. Rosalie faisait des études en mécanique malgré son apparence de Barbie. Mon frère sortais nos valise du coffre tandis que Rosalie et moi discutions.

-_Alors Jasper n'est pas avec toi ?_

Jasper est le frère jumeaux de Rosalie tout les deux se ressemblaient physiquement mais au contraire de sa sœur, c'était quelqu'un de timide.

_-Non il est avec Alice. Il ne se sont pas vue pendant les vacances puisque toutes leur famille est parti à Paris heureusement que les ordinateurs existent sinon imagine les factures de téléphone de mes parents même si nous pouvons nous le permette._

Mr et Mme Hale, les parents de Rosalie vendent des voitures de luxe je pense que c'est de ça que viens la passion de Rosalie pour les bolides.

-_Et que faisait Alice à Paris ?_

_-Tu ne le sais pas ? C'est pourtant ta meilleure amie._

_-Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire sous prétexte que c'était une surprise et que je verrais à son retour._

_-Ah oui maintenant que tu me le rappelle, elle m'avait stipulé dans un de ses mails «Ne dis rien à Bella à propos de mon voyages à part que je vais bien». _

_-Super._

_-Pauvre petite,_ rigola Rosalie.

_-Bon les filles si on allait rejoindre les autres,_ nous informa Emmett, _par contre Bella il faudrait que tu portes tes valises ma belle_

_-Oh non,_ le suppliai-je.

_-Il fallait pas emporter toute ta garde robe, ton maquillage, ton lisseur, tes chaussure …._

_-Bon laissons cet abrutis je vais t'aider c'est sa la solidarité féminine._

_-Bin voyons elle à bon dos «la solidarité Féminine»_

_-La ferme !!_ Dîme Rosalie et moi en cœur.

-_Ah les femmes,_ soupira Emmett.

Nous allions à la BMW rouge de Rosalie ou tout le monde nous attendait. Ils étaient en pleine discussion et nous avait donc pas encore vue. Emmett se racla la gorge pour faire signe de notre présence. Ils se retournèrent dans le silence.

_-Alors vous êtes pas heureux de nous revoir ?_ Demanda mon frère.

Tout un coup une personne me sauta dans les bras et nous nous retrouvions par terre.

Les autres se mirent à rigoler.

-_Alice s'il te plait lâche moi tu m'étouffe !_

_-Non je ne veux plus te quitter._

_-Moi non plus mais si tu continue à me serrer comme ça c'est clair que l'on ne se verra plus._

_-Tu as raison, désolé._

Nous nous relevions sous les rires de nos amis.

_-Alors Paris c'était comment ?_ Demandais-je

_-Fabuleux ! Il y a plein de magasin_.

Ah Alice et le shoping c'est une histoire vieille comme le monde !

-_En parlant de magasin je t'ai ramener un cadeaux !_

_-Enfin la fameuse surprise. _

_-Hum, hum._

Elle fouilla dans un sac puis y sortis un paquet rouge.

_-Merci, c'est gentil._

_-Ne la remercie pas tous de suite,_ intervint Jasper,_ regarde ce qui à un l'intérieur._

Alice lui fit une grimace. Je pris une profonde respiration ne sachant pas quoi ressentir entre la joie ou la peur. C'est vrai que les cadeaux d'Alice était comment dire …. exceptionnel !

-_Aller Bella on est tous impatient de savoir que cache cet innocent papier cadeau,_ s'esclaffa Emmett visiblement au courant.

J'ouvris le paquet pour y découvrir un bout de tissu blanc avec un cœur rouge et une inscription « _**I**__ love Paris___». Je pris le vêtement entre mes mains en rougissant. Emmett se tenait les côtes tellement qu'il riait.

-_Un string ?_ Interrogeai-je Alice

-_Comme tu peux le constater, ne t'inquiète pas ce n'es pas tout le reste t'attend dans ta chambre enfin notre chambre, j'ai demandait au proviseur de nous mettre ensemble grâce à un don pour le campus._

Alice avait souvent ce qu'elle veut, vu que son père est le célèbre chirurgien Carlisle Cullen et sa mère la décoratrice d'intérieur Esmée Cullen.

_-Hey Alice où est Edward ?_ Remarqua Emmett,_ il n'y pas attroupement de filles hystériques !_

Edward est le frère d'Alice. Il joue dans l'équipe de foot, d'habitude un groupe de groupie est toujours autour de nous pour une simple et bonne raison qui s'explique en deux mots: Edward Cullen.

_-Il arrive, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait un peu plus tard quand il y aura moins de monde pour éviter toute situation « dangereuse», bon Bella prête a voir ta surprise ?_

_-Je dois avoir peur ?_ Demandais-je à Rosalie.

_-Tout dépend de quelle point de vue tu le prend ma chère !_

Nous partîmes en direction des chambres angoissait à l'idée de savoir ce que m'avait préparé Alice.

_**M**y-**T**willight-**F**iction_


	2. Chapitre 2: Retrouvailles

**My-Twillight-Fiction**

**All Humans**

_**Chapitre 2: Retrouvailles **_

Nous rentrions dans le bâtiment, Alice et Rosalie me tenaient la main jusqu'à ce que l'on atteigne une porte.

-Je dois fermer les yeux maintenant je suppose, dis-je

-Non pas besoin ta surprise est dans ta chambre, me répondit Alice.

Nous entrâmes dans le petit studio assez confortable qui nous servirait de lieu de vie pendant 1 ans puis Alice s'arrêta de nouveau près d'une porte.

-Maintenant tu peux les fermer.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et entendis un léger grincement. Je sentais mon coeur battre de plus en plus vite. Je sais c'est idiot d'être aussi angoissée pour un cadeau mais quand vous savez l'excentricité dont fait preuve Alice certaine fois ! Quelqu'un me poussa légèrement dans la pièce.

-Bella tu es prête ?, me questionna Rosalie.

-Ça dépend pourquoi ?!

-Tu es vraiment exaspérante, souffla Alice, bon je compte jusqu'à trois et tu ouvres tes yeux : 1....2.....3.

Je soulevais mes paupières doucement lorsque j'aperçus plusieurs sac sur mon lit, je restais bouche bée.

-Alors tu en penses quoi ?

-Heu … enfaite je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

J'avançais vers mon lit et fouillais les sacs. A l'intérieur j'y découvris des vêtements mais pas n'importe quel vêtement ceux de grand couturier français.

-Merci Alice, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, c'est formidable.

-De rien c'est normal tu es ma meilleure amie et puis quand j'étais à Paris il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire à part les magasins ce qui me satisfaisait énormément car je ne vois pas en quoi le Louvre ou la Tour Effel est intéressant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Alice sera toujours Alice. Soudain un téléphone sonna, plus précisément celui d'Emmett.

-Allo ?

-....

-Tu es ou exactement

-.....

-Hum, hum ok bin on arrive on arrive dans un instant le temps.

Il raccrocha puis glissa son téléphone dans sa poche.

-Bon on y va Edward nous attend sur le parking.

Voilà le moment tant attendu pourquoi ? Parce que entre lui et moi c'est comme chien et chat ce n'es pas le grand amour. Je ne suis pas plutôt je ne suis plus comme toutes ses filles qui lui cour après. Edward et moi c'est une longue histoire. Alice me pris par le bras puis nous regagnâmes les parking. Là étais adossé à une Volvo, Edward, malgré ma rancœur envers lui je devais avoué qu'il était toujours aussi beau avec ses yeux émeraudes et ses cheveux cuivré en bataille qu'il n'arrive jamais à dompté.

-Salut Ed', lança Emmett.

-Hey Emmett comment tu vas.

-Pas mal près pour une nouvelle saison de foot.

-Owé j'espère que nous perdrons pas en final cette année.

-Alors s'était comment Paris ?, demanda Jasper.

-Alice ne vous à pas raconté ?

-Si seulement la partie boutique.

-Ok je comprend, Paris est une ville sublime, surtout la nuit avec la Tour Effel qui s'illumine. Mes parents pensent acheter une maison là bas pour passer les vacances vous aurez qu'à venir se serait bien.

-Oui bonne idée, répondit Alice.

-Et les filles elles sont comment ? Le questionna Emmett.

-Pareil qu'ici Em'.

-Donc les petites française ne sont pas comme dans les magazines ?

-Pas trop il y en a des pas mal mais ici aussi, dit il en me regardant.

-Alors tu t'en es faite combien ?

Emmett devenait de plus en plus lourd avec ses questions. Non pas que je suis jalouse, enfin peut être un peu. Je devais changer le sujet de conversation soudain j'eus une idée.

-Emmett c'est quand les essaie pour le recrutement dans l'équipe de foot.

-Cet après midi à 14h et toi pour les Pom-Pom Girl.

-Cet après midi aussi à la même heure en espérant que Mme Steven's sera de meilleure humeur que l'année dernière.

-Comment une femme aussi tyrannique peut travaillé avec des élèves.

-Elle aime sont métier Rose, c'est juste qu'elle est perfectionniste. De temps en temps elle est très gentille surtout lorsque on n'a gagné le concours universitaire.

-Vous l'aviez mérité, tu avais beaucoup travaillé sur la chorégraphie après les cours, me rappela Alice.

-On a rien sans rien.

-Surtout avec les vêtement que vous porté, s'esclaffa mon idiot de frère, quand on voit que le jury est composé d'homme et que vous ête en mini short et T-Shirt blanc.

-La ferme !

-Toujours aussi agressive à ce que je vois, dit Edward

-Toujours aussi con , sourirai- je.

-Vous allez pas recommencer vous deux, s'exclama Alice.

-Oui Bella arrête de faire ta gamine, lança Emmett.

-Alors tu soutien ton meilleure amie au lieu de ta petite soeur.

-Mais non c'est pas ça.

-C'est quoi alors.

-Laisse tombé, tu es trop énervé.

Je partis rejoindre ma chambre, quelle imbécile ce Cullen. Comment Alice peut le supporter à longueur de journée. Il y a des fois je suis heureuse qu'Emmett soit mon frère.

En rentrant dans ma chambre je pris un survêtement et le mis puis partis vers le stade du campus pour courir. J'aimais courir car j'arrivais à enlever toutes mes pensées. Je me sentais libre. Dans ces moments je n'était Isabella Swan, belle fille de Phil le grand joueur de base ball, ni la Bella populaire et chef de Pom-Pom Girl, j'étais simplement moi même la Bella, fille du shérif de Forks.

-Bella que fais tu là ? Cria une voix à travers le stade.

Un homme s'approcha de moi, je le reconnu du de suite.

-Bonjour M. Barcley, je venais juste courir mais si sa vous gène je peux m'en aller.

-Non , je suis content que tu continu à t'entrainais même les jours de foot ne vienne pas aussi souvent que toi. Ces jeunes se plaignent d'avoir perdu en final tu sais pourquoi maintenant !

Je rigolais, M. Barcley est l'entraineur de l'équipe de foot. Cette homme est super, il soutient Emmett pour son avenir en temps que footballeur professionnel.

-Bon Bella je te laisse je dois préparer les essaie pour cet après midi et ce n'es surement pas ton frère et Edward qui vont venir m'aider.

-Vous avez raison, bonne chance pour cette saison.

-Merci, et toi pour le concours sinon tu connais Mme Steven's vous aurez le double d'entrainement !

Nous rigolâmes puis je regagnais mon logement, je pris une douche chaude pur me détendre puis enfiler ma tenu de Pom-Pom Girls pour les essaies. Je partis à la cafétéria rejoindre les autres. Je m'installais comme d'habitude à ''la table de mon frère''. Ils discutaient tous jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'aperçoivent.

-Bin quoi ? Les regardais-je.

-Heu Bella tu es super jolie comme ça ne te méprend pas, c'est juste que je n'aime pas que tu viennes dans cette tenue à la cafétéria où il y a plein de garçons bourrés d'hormones qui pensent à des des trucs pas très catholiques,me dis Emmett.

-Oui mais juste après je dois allé au gymnase pour le recrutement et en plus personne n'osera m'approcher puisque tu es là.

-C'est pas faux je vais même te ramener après.

-Si ça te fait plaisir, soupirais je.

-Vous savez pas où est Edward, demanda Alice.

-Il range ses affaires, répondit Jasper, il m'a dit qu'il arriverait peut être en retard au déjeuné.

-Moi moins je le voie mieux je me porte, ajoutais-je.

-Bella tu es vraiment impossible, souffla Rosalie, on ne même pas pourquoi vous vous détesté autant pourtant avant vous vous entendiez bien comment ça se fait ?

Merde ! J'étais prise au piège. Il me regardait tous attendant une réponse, je ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité, c'est impossible. Il me faut une excuse, vite Bella trouve en une !!

Soudain mon sauveur arriva pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose !

-Heu... regardait Edward est là, fis je en le désignant du doigt.

Tout le monde se retourna sauf Emmett qui me fixait, il n'était pas dupe son visage me disait ''on en reparlera plus tard''. Edward vint s'assoir avec nous juste en face de moi. J'entendis quelques filles gloussé il leur sourit puis me regarda.

-Tu t'es enfin calmé.

Je ne répondis pas et me contenté de mangé mon assiette de salade.

-Tu devrais manger un peu plus je pense que tu es assez maigre comme ça.

-Si tu pouvais t'occuper de tes affaires ça serait sympa !

Je remarquais qu'Emmett nous observait discrètement, il n'était pas bête il savait que je caché quelque chose et il allait essayer par tout les moyens de le découvrir.

-Tu es très jolie comme ça.

Je relevais ma tête de mon assiette pour le regardé, il avait dis que j'étais jolie mais depuis quand il me faisait des compliments.

-Fais gaffe Edward tu parles de MA soeur mais ta raison elle est très jolie même un peu trop !

Je rougissais comme à chaque fois où je me sentais mal à l'aise ensuite je regardais ma montre 13h45 !

-Emmett on doit partir les recrutement commencent dans 15 min.

Emmett se leva, salua les autres et nous partîmes en direction du gymnase. Pendant le trajet il ne me questionna pas sur ce qui s'était passé avant qu'Edward na débarque et s'était mieux ainsi je ne sais pas comment il apprendrait la nouvelle surement mal, trahi et en colère. Si je ne lui avait rien dit c'était pour son bien je ne voulait pas briser son amitié avec Edward. Il me laissa sur à la porte du bâtiment, j'entrais dans le gymnase et y découvris une trentaine de fille, jamais tant de personne se sont présenté au essaie. Quand elles me vient arriver, plus une ne parlé.

-Bonjour je suis Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella. Je suis chef des Pom-Pom Girl et je suis là pour recruté les meilleures. Cette années il nous faut que 2 personnes, je vous préviens que se sera dur on est pas la pour faire sa manucure.

Elles me regardaient certaine avec admiration, d'autre avec jalousie et haine. Je m'installais près de la chaine hifi puis chacune vint se présenté en notant leur nom sur un cahier pour que je m'y retrouve.

-Bon on va commencer, vous allez passer une par une devant moi quand je vous appellerez. Je mettrais de la musique et vous allez devoir improvisait une chorégraphie. Vous avez compris ?

-Oui, répondirent elles en cœur.

-C'est parti alors !

Je démarrais la musique j'avais choisi les Pussicat Doll car je trouvais que s'était les meilleures chanson pour danser.

-Carine Still's

…

-Jenny Bell

…

-Lizzy O'neil

…

Cela faisait maintenant deux heure que les filles passaient à tour de rôle devant moi, j'en avait repéré quelque une comme Jenny, Lizzy et Stephanie. Toute les trois dansait merveilleusement bien j'irai en parler avec Mme Steven's pour que l'on prenne tout les 3 au lieu de 2. La fin du recrutement arriva enfin.

-Merci à vous toutes c'était formidable, pour les résultats vous les aurez Mardi à 17h ici, pour celle qui seront choisi les entrainements auront lieu le Lundi à 17h30 le mercredi après midi à 15h et le samedi à 13h en même temps que l'équipe de Foot.

J'entendis des personnes entrer dans la salle et m'aperçus que c'était mon frère avec Tyler, Mike, Jasper et ce bouffon d'Edward. Toutes les filles se retournèrent et les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Hey petite sœur ta fini, cria Emmett en s'approchant de moi suivit de ses amis.

-Je suis pas sur un instant s'il te plait.

Je retournais vers les fille.

-Vous avez des questions ?

Personne ne répondit.

-Ok c'est bon vous pouvais …

-Non, me coupa Edward, je voudrais que tu leur fasse une démonstrations pour voir de quoi est capable la capitaine.

Je le fusillait du regard tandis que lui me faisait son sourire en quoi que j'adorais et que j'adore toujours.

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée vous êtes fatigué vous voudriez peut être prendre une douche, tentais-je

-Il n'y en a que pour deux malheureuses minutes, protesta Edward.

-Ok c'est bon, dirent les filles.

Edward affichais une mine victorieuse. Mais quel con ce mec ! J'allumais à nouveau la chaine hi fi. Je n'avais pas envie de danser seule surtout devant Edward et cet abruti de Mike qui bave déjà. La musique débuta, je commençais à me déhanché, faire le grand écart, bougeait. Quand j'eus fini tout le monde m'applaudissait jamais je n'avais fait de démonstration toute seul. Les filles se levèrent et partirent au vestiaire puis Mike et Tyler partirent à leur tour.

-Emmett la prochaine fois ne ramène pas Newton ou dis lui d'arrêter de me mater c'est gênant.

-Ça marche si tu veux je le vire de l'équipe.

-Nan pas besoin.

-En tout cas tu danse super bien, me félicita Jasper, on voit pourquoi tu es la capitaine.

-Merci.

-Ah oui Bella nous somme venu pour te demandais si tu venais avec nous en boite ce soir, se rappela Emmett, mais on rentre pas trop tard car demain on recommence les cours.

-Il y aura qui ?

-Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward et moi.

-Pas de problème par contre on revient pas plus que 1h ok.

-Tes désirs seront des ordre princesse, rigola mon frère, et ne t'habille pas trop osé non plus sinon tu reste ici.

-Cela dépendra ce qu'Alice me donnera, lui souriais-je.

-Owé bon je te garderais à l'oeil on se retrouve ce soir chez toi.

Nous sortîmes du gymnase en rigolant devant les réactions protectrice de mon frère.


	3. Chapitre 3: Sentiments confus

_**My-Twillight-Fiction**_

_**All Humans**_

**Chapitre 3: Sentiments Confus.**

-S'il te plait Emmett arrête ! Tu me prend la tête, criai dans la voiture pendant que nous roulions vers la boite.

-Non mais regarde un peu comment tu es habillé !

-Emmett ce n'est plus un enfant elle a 19 ans, tenta Rosalie espérant le calmer.

-Rose reste en dehors de ça c'est entre moi et ma sœur, si papa savait.

-Oui mais il n'est pas là, hurlais-je, en plus c'est Alice qui m'a donné ces affaires et je les trouve très bien.

-Elle à raison Emmett, regarde moi je ne suis pas plus vêtu qu'elle pareil pour Alice, souligna Rosalie.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, tu es plus vieille Rose puis Alice est surveillé par Jasper et Edward.

-Owé quand il n'est pas au bar entrain de tripoté une fille sous ses airs de ''Mr je ne supporte pas la popularité'', murmurais-je

-Bella ne recommence pas ! Me prévient mon frère.

-Avoue que j'ai raison, il couche avec tout le monde, ton meilleur ami n'est pas celui que tu crois mon cher !

Les mains d'Emmett se crispèrent autour du volant, j'avais touché un point sensible. Voilà pourquoi j'essayais de garder la vérité pour moi, ça lui ferait trop de mal. Emmett et Edward était amis depuis plus de 5 ans, s'était grâce à leur amitié qu'Alice et moi étions devenue copine. Le trajet se termina dans le silence absolue. Nous nous garions sur le parking de la boite. Alice et moi avions choisi ''Le Night'' puisque nous connaissions toutes les deux Boby le patron. Je passait devant Emmett sans rien dire et allais rejoindre Alice qui descendait de la voiture de son frère. A notre habitude nous nous prenions la main qui était un geste affectif . Nous nous dirigions directement vers le videur.

-Heu, on devrais faire la queue, nous conseilla Jasper.

-Non pas besoin, lui dis-je en lui faisait en clin d'oeil.

-Hy Andrew, cria Alice.

Andrew était le videur de la boite qui plus est un vieille ami. Il nous avez aider Alice et moi lors d'une de nos venu car un mec devenait trop agaçant.

-Hey salut les beauté !

-Tu ne serait pas si Boby est la par hasard ? Lui demandais-je.

-Si bien sur, justement il arrive.

Nous nous retournions vers le parking, un homme sortait d'une Porshe noir puis il s'approcha vers nous.

-Boby, interpellais-je.

-Tien donc voilà mes deux chéries, ça fait longtemps.

-Oui je pense que s'était à la fin de l'année scolaire,un samedi je crois, se rappela Andrew.

Alice et moi nous nous regardions, Andrew venait inconsciemment de nous jeter dans la fausse aux lions.

-Vous n'étiez pas censées être malade ? Nous questionna ''Super-Emmett''

-Oh non je vous rassure qu'elle allait très bien, rajouta Boby.

Merde ! Le visage d'Emmett se décomposa de colère. Effectivement Alice et moi avions comme par magie des maux de ventre du à nos règle ce soir là. Nous étions invité à la soirée de Lauren. Cette pouf croyait vraiment que nous allions venir à sa maudite fête après ce qu'elle m'avait fait ! Rosalie n'avait pas était dupe mais n'avais rien dit

même si elle aussi détestait Lauren qui soit dit en passant avait déjà essaye de lui piquer Emmett . Cette meuf avait déjà couché avec tout les mecs du Lycée autre fois et même maintenant elle continue à l'université. De plus je devais la supporter puisque elle était dans l'équipe des Pom-Pom Girl.

-Bella me ferais tu l'honneur de me présenter à tous ces braves gens, me demanda Boby.

-Pas de problème, le grand brun c'est Emmett mon frère et elle la grande blonde c'est Rosalie sa petite amie depuis un certain temps. Après le blond aux côté d'Alice c'est Jasper son copain, elle t'en avait parler je crois ?

-Oui heureux de rencontrer enfin le jeune homme qui à su prendre le coeur de notre petite sauterelle.

-Et enfin voici Ed....

-Edward, me coupa sèchement Boby, je le connait.

Je soupirais évidemment qu'il le connait, il savait ma situation.

-Bon mes petites princesses le carré VIP est libre aujourd'hui vous pouvez y aller.

-Super, s'exclama Alice, on va s'éclater !

Boby nous prit toutes les deux par la taille et nous rentrons à l'intérieur. Il nous désigna notre place puis nous nous installâmes.

-Bon c'est ma tourné Bella tu prends une Téquila comme d'habitude ?

-Non ! , ne me laissa pas répondre une voix qui n'était pas celle de ''Super-Emmett''

-De quoi tu te melle encore une fois Edward ! M'énervais-je.

Il regardait Boby enfin plutôt il le fusillait du regard.

-Elle n'a pas le droit de boire d'alcool, elle est trop jeune, dis Edward froidement.

-Tu ne disait pas ça avant, lui répondit Boby sur le même ton.

Il fallait que j'arrête ce massacre avant qu'il décide de ce battre à cause de cet idiot d'Edward.

-C'est bon laisse tombé, Alice et moi prendront un coca et pour eux ramène leur ce qu'il veulent c'est moi qui paye, tentais-je de calmé la situation.

Mes amis prirent leurs commandes puis Boby partis au bar. Personne ne parlait, j'en fut heureuse surtout qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait percutait, mise à part Edward, la dernière phrase de Boby. Soudain je sentis Emmett me fixait.

-Quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais ici au lieu d'être malade ?

-Je suis majeur je fait ce que je veux, je ne suis pas obliger de t'expliquer ma vie dans les moindres détails Emmett !

-Voila que madame recommence à faire sa diva.

-Je ne fais pas ''ma diva'', m'emportais-je, j'en ai marre que tu sois toujours entrain de me demandais ce que fais, où je vais, avec qui ! Je n'ai plus 10 ans Emmett rentre le toi dans ta tête ! Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre mais bientôt tu va vouloir savoir avec combien de mec je suis sortis, combien de fois on m'a demandé un RDV, ou encore combien de fois j'ai fait l'amour ?! Pour ta gouverne ''Super-Emmett'', je n'ai eu qu'un seul petit copain cependant j'ai eu une trentaine de RDV par contre mon cher je suis encore VIERGE ! Voilà tu sais tout maintenant alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi et laisse moi respirer !

Tout le monde était bouche bée devant ma déclaration.

-Maman avait finalement raison jamais tu n'aurais du revenir à Sun School !

Mon visage devint rouge de colère je ne voulais pas qu'Emmett expose une partie de mes problèmes devant tout mes amis.

-Emmett écoute moi bien, je ne te le dirais pas deux fois, si je ne voulais pas aller à la fête de Lauren c'est mon problème. Je me fiche que ma popularité chute parce que je n'était pas chez cette pouf ! Alors arrêter de diriger ma vie une fois pour toute que ce soit maman, toi ou Phil si vous avaient si honte moi il fallait me laisser à Forks !

Je venais de lui dire ses quatre vérités et je dois avouer que ça donne un bien fou. Jamais ne m'avais disputer à ce point avec mon frère mais il fallait dire qu'il l'avait bien mérité.

-Tenez voici vos commendes, nous dit Boby en revenant avec nos boissons.

-Merci Boby, dis je

-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'autre chose ?

-Non ça ira.

-Ok alors a plus.

Une certaine tension régnait dans le groupe, je me décidais alors d'aller aux toilettes m'isoler un peu. Je commençais à regretter là façon dont j'avais parlé à Emmett, c'était normal qu'il s'inquiète pour moi mais il m'étouffais. Lorsque je reviens à ma table une surprise m'attendait, il n'y avait plus personne hormis Edward et une fille qui après quelques seconde je reconnus.

-Lauren dégage de là !

-Ah Swan tu es là ?

-Je devrais te poser la même question que fait tu à notre table ?

-C'est votre table ? S'exclama t-elle innocente, je pensais que s'était celle d'Edward, je suis sincèrement désolé, je vais partir alors je ne voudrait pas dérangeait notre petite Prude d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

La colère me revenait, pour qui elle se prenait la salope de service ! Elle se leva en me souriant puis prit la main d'Edward, ce qui m'énerva encore plus.

-Je te l'empreinte.

-Prend le qui se ressemble s'assemble !

Je m'assis à ma place tandis que Lauren partais avec Edward. Boby s'installa près de moi .

-Que se passe t-il ma belle ?

-Rien, ce n'es rien.

-Je t'es entendu avec ton frère, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir avec tout ses mecs qui traînent. Par contre d'après ce que j'ai pu voir tu ne leur à pas encore dit la vérité.

-Non.

-Il faut que tu passes à autre chose, tu ne peut pas le côtoyer tous les jours comme si de rien n'était.

-Je sais.

-Tu l'aime encore Bella ?

Je commençais à pleurer. Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquait car je ne connaissais même pas mes sentiments.

-C'est confus Boby.

-Je n'en doute pas mais réflèchis à ce que je t'ai dis, tourner la page est le meilleur moyen.

Regarde toi un peu, tu es belle, intelligente, drôle,spontanée pleins de garçons voudrais être avec toi. Pourtant c'est vrai que certaine personne veule l'impossible. Tes amis arrivent à bientôt beauté.

Il avait raison je ne devait pas désiré l'inaccessible par contre arriverais-je à l'oublier ? Ça s'était encore une autre histoire malgré toutes les blessures infligés.

-Bella tu sais ou est passé Edward ? Me demanda Alice.

-Il est partis avec Lauren, il y a 10 min.

-Bah me dis pas qu'il vont couché ensemble, s'étrangla Rosalie, excuse moi Alice mais ton frère à un sérieux manque de goût.

Une demie heure plus tard après 5 danses, 2 verres coca. Edward revient sans Lauren complètement bourré.

-Alors s'était bien avec Lauren ? Le charria Rosalie.

Il ne répondis pas et s'installa près de moi.

-Bon puisque Cullen est revenu on peut partir maintenant, dis je.

-Mais il y a un problème on peut pas laisser Edward nous ramener.

-Je peux encore conduire, lui signala Edward.

-Owé à la tombe c'est sur, répliquai-je.

-La ferme Swan ! Râla Edward.

-Comment on fait il faut quelqu'un prenne la voiture d'Edward ? Dis Jasper.

-Comme je suis sa soeur je la prend ! S'exclama Alice.

-Rêve tu touches pas à ma voiture.

-Fait de manière !

-Je peux le faire, proposa Jasper.

-Encore mieux ! Rigola Edward.

Puis soudain Edward mis sa main dans la poche de son jeans et en sortis ses clés de voiture. Il ouvrit ma main délicatement pour poser l'objet. Il me regarda dans les yeux puis me souria.

-C'est toi qui conduit, dit il tendrement.

Nos amis nous observaient ahuries par ce geste.

-Quoi ? Leur demandais-je.

-Il t'a donné les clés de la Volvo, articula Alice.

-C'est quoi le problème ?

Je savais très bien ce que s'était. Edward n'avait jamais passé sa précieuse voiture à quelqu'un autant que je m'en souvienne. Il l'avait acheté avec les jobs qu'il avait effectué comme mannequin puisqu'il ne voulait pas être indépendant de ses parents.

-Bella réveille toi un peu, tu as le privilège de conduire sa voiture.

-Alice arrête tu sais comme moi que tu as bu de l'alcool dans le verre de Jasper.

Elle rougissait pris au piège. Nous sortions de la boîte pour rejoindre le parking. Alice, Jasper et Edward montèrent avec moi tandis que Rosalie avec Emmett. Je démarrais la voiture. Le voyage se passa dans le silence jusqu'au campus. Arrivée dans ma chambre je partis prendre une douche et me coucher. Je repensais à la journée d'aujourd'hui: mon retour à Sun School, mes retrouvailles avec Edward,ma dispute avec Emmett,la pointe de jalousie que j'avais eu lorsque Lauren avait embarqué Edward,ma discutions avec Boby et le geste d'Edward. Il avait été si tendre en déposant les clés dans ma main. Mes sentiments se bousculaient dans ma tête, entre la haine, l'amour. Pourtant je ne devait pas oublier la souffrance que j'ai ressentis le pire jour de ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner, s'était impossible. Je pris mon portable cherchant un de ses messages reçu cet été.

**''**_Tu me manque._

_Edward.''_

Mes larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mon visage. Boby avait raison je devait tourner la page. Demain débuteront les cours à mon grand soulagement, je pourrais enfin reprendre le cour de ma vie.


	4. Chapitre 4: Rentré et Vérité

_**My-Twillight-Fiction**_

_**All Humans**_

**Chapitre 4: Rentrée Vérité**

-Bella debout les vacances sont terminés, me réveilla Alice.

-.....

-Bella ne fait pas ta gamine bon sang.

-Encore un peu, marmonnais-je.

-On a pas le temps il est 7h15, les autres nous attendent à la cafétéria pour le petit déj'.

-Non, je veux dormir.

-Ne soit pas stupide, je t'ai préparé une tenue tu n'as plus qu'à te doucher.

-C'est bon j'ai compris le message j'arrive dans 15min.

-Super, dépêche toi sinon Emmett viens te chercher.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain où Alice en ''bonne amie'' m'avait déjà tout fait pour que je ne sois pas en retard. Je me lavais puis m'habillais normalement puisque le conseil des élèves avait décidé que nous ne devions plus porté ces uniformes stupide au grand bonheur d'Alice qui les qualifiait '' d'horriblement atroce''. Je me dirigeais enfin vers la cafétéria encore endormis.

-Bien dormis, me demanda Rosalie.

-Oui même si j'aurais voulu de se soit le prince charmant qui me réveille,au lieu d'un lutin, rigolais-je.

Alice me tira la langue.

-Je suis sur que beaucoup de garçon ne serait pas contre de réveillé Bella au bois dormant, dis Jasper.

-Et quand ils verront se tête au matin ils s'enfuiront, s'esclaffa Emmett.

-C'est très marrant Emmett, ripostais-je

-Oh je rigole, c'est bon calme toi, c'est une blague, articula t-il comme si j'étais mongole.

Edward arriva à table sous le regard des autres filles. Il s'installa en face de moi en nous adressa un bonjour.

-Alors pas trop mal au crane, l'interrogea Jasper.

-Ça peut aller j'ai connu pire, répondit Edward.

Je pris un petit pain sur le plateau d'Emmett qui était en train de discuter avec Rosalie mais manque de chance il me vit.

-Mais te gène pas !

-Tu en as déjà engloutis deux.

-Et alors tu peux te lever et partir en chercher un.

-Trop fatiguer.

-Vous avez quoi comme cours à 8h ? nous interrogea Alice.

-Rien, répondis Emmett, les 3e et 4e années doivent faire visiter l'école aux arrivants et je trouve que c'est important de donner l'exemple.

-Toi donner l'exemple, pouffais-je, on aura tout vu.

-Arrête Bella ce n'est pas drôle, surtout quand notre petit Eddy se fait déjà remarquer par les petites nouvelles ! Rigola Emmett.

-C'est ça d'avoir du Charme ! Se venta Edward.

-Je préfère pas en avoir alors, je m'enterrerais si j'entendais toutes la journée ''Ah il est trop beau et trop sexy !!!'' dis mon frère en prenant une voix féminine.''J'adore son corps si parfait''

-Ta gagnais, admet Edward, ta raison à la longue sa soul mais bon ne sois pas jaloux que je sois un plus beau gosse que toi !

-Ça reste à prouver !

-Ah mon dieu Bella dépêche toi on va être en retard ! M'interpella Alice en regardant son portable.

-Alors je vous laisse, ajoutais je.

Alice et moi nous dirigions vers la classe d'histoire puisque nous étions en seconde année donc on ne faisait pas visiter l'université. Nous rentrions dans la classe et pour une fois nous étions arrivé à l'heure.

-Je vois que l'on change ses habitudes Mlle Cullen et Mlle Swan, nous dis le prof.

-Il y a un changement pour tout dans la vie Mr, répondis-je.

Alice rigolais puis nous partîmes nous assoir au dernier rang pour ne pas être dérangé lors de nos petites discussions. L'heure passa vite Alice et moi rigolions même quand le prof nous interrompait pour nos ''stupide bavardage''. A la fin du cour moi et ma meilleure amie dûmes nous séparer car elle avait Math et moi Anglais.

C'était la dernière heure de la matinée, je regardais l'horloge placé au dessus du tableau :5...4...3...2...1

_DRING !!!!_

Je sortis rapidement de la classe pour rejoindre les autres au self. Tout le monde était là, à notre table attitré. Bien évidemment la seule place qui resté était celle entre Edward et Dean .

_Super ce repas va être réjouissant avec ce bouffon de Cullen ! J'ai vraimant de la chance !Dire que plusieurs filles voudrait être à ma place ! Je leur laisse quand elles veulent !_

Je m'asseyais avec mes frites sans faire attention à mon voisin de droite qui n'est d'autre qu'Edward.

-Hey salut Dean alors les vacances s'était comment ?

Dean est un des meilleurs joueurs de foot avec mon frère et Edward. Il reste souvant avec nous, il est bien comme mec, super beau et jamais il ne m'a dragué ou peut être une fois mais pas ouvertement.

-Plutôt sympa.

-Tu es partis où ?

-A New York.

-Je rêve d'aller à New York !

-Tu n'es jamais partis là bas pourtant je pensais qu'avec ton beau père qui joue au Base Ball.

-Non j'aime pas trop ce sport en plus lorsque l'on par pour un match on fait seulement l'allée-retour donc je ne viens pas souvent avec ma mère et Phil.

-Si tu veux et si ton frère est d'accord tu peux venir avec moi et des amis pendant les vacances mes parents on une maison là bas.

-heu …

-Excuse moi Dean, nous interrompis Edward, mais Bella est déjà prise pendant les vacances elle viens avec Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice et moi à Paris, désolé s'était prévu.

-Sa fait rien on se fera sa une prochaine fois, dis Dean me souriant.

Cependant je me retournais vers Cullen qui prenait des frites dans mon plateau.

-Quoi, me demanda t-il innocent.

-Tu te crois tous permis.

-C'est bon ne m'agresse pas !

-Non mais te quoi tu te mêles encore c'est mon problème si je veux aller à New York, puis arrêtes de manger mes frites si t'en veux va t'en chercher !

-Déjà on avait prévu de partir à Paris donc on n'annule pas et pour les frites je les trouve meilleure dans ton assiette.

-Oui mais je n'aurais plus d'occasion de retourner à New York.

-Tu ira à Paris avec avec nous un point c'est tout, enfaite tu as eu mon cadeau ?

-Quel cadeaux ?

-Celui où il y a avait d'inscrit ''_I Love Paris'' , _me souris t-il.

-Alors c'était toi ?!

-Qui veux tu que se soit à part quelqu'un qui veux te faire chier toute la journée !

-Edward Cullen tu es vraiment un abruti ! M'énervais-je.

Je retournais à nouveau pendant que lui rigoler. Il se trouve marrant on va voir ça, il va le regretté un coup il m'envoie ses messages à l'eau de rose et de l'autre il fait tout pour m'emmerder.

-Bella tu viens à l'entrainement de foot ce soir ? M'interrogea Emmett.

-Je sais pas je dois aller voir Mme Steven's après le cour de sport pour le recrutement des Pom-Pom Girl mais je pense venir juste pour toi.

-Et moi tu ne viens pas me voir ! S'exclama Edward le bouffon.

-Non, répondis-je, je vais voir les gens que j'aime.

-Mais mois je t'aime, dis t-il alors que nous yeux se croisèrent.

Il me regardait intensément.

_Merde Bella ne te laisse pas encore avoir !_

_Regarde ces yeux vert il me fait fondre._

_Pff tu vas être encore prise au piège. _

_Regarde ces yeux il y a une chose bizarre à l'intérieur._

_La vérité ?_

_Oui, oh mon dieux !_

-De toute façon tu ne seras pas seul moi je viens pour toi, tes groupies et ta fan n°1 Lauren ! Rigola Alice me sortant de mes pensées.

-Merci petite soeur chérie.

-En plus Bella il y a un nouveau dans l'équipe d'après ce qu'Emmett m'a dit,il paraît qu'il est vraiment canon, me renseigna Rosalie.

-Cool un peu de changement sa fera du bien, car il faudrait en mettre sur le banc de touche.

-Qui ? Demanda Alice.

-Je ne dirais pas de nom de peur de blesser Edward ! M'exclamais à haute voix pour qu'il m'entende.

Tout le monde rigolais sauf bien sur l'interpellais.

-Et pourquoi je serais sur le banc de touche selon puisque tu à l'air d'une experte ! Riposta t-il avec ce sourire en coin.

-De un car tu à l'air de t'avoir empâté un peu pendant les vacances, tu ne fais plus de sport ?

-Ça dépend de quelle sport tu parle ?! Dit -il tout fier de lui avec son sous -entendus.

-Je peux continuais mon analyse ?

-Je t'en pris.

-Et depuis l'année dernière j'ai remarqué une baisse de groupie dans les gradins pendant l'entrainement.

-Exacte mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça j'ai eu mon petit effet ce matin pendant la visite du campus, mais apparemment vu que tu vois tout ça c'est que toi aussi tu fais partis de mon Fan club, tu es folle de mon corps avoue le.

-Non plutôt de Mike ! Répondis je en essayant d'être sérieuse.

Il restait là bouche bée ne savant pas quoi dire tandis qu'Emmett était surpris de ma réponse et s'étouffait avec son verre d'eau.

-Alors toi et Newton, vous... vous.... Bégaya t-il

-Non ! Em' c'est juste un blague, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tentais je de le persuadais.

-Tu es sur ?! Dis mon frère.

-Oui.

-Ouf tu m'a fait peur !

-Toi aussi mais comment as tu crus que ..Bah … Je n'imagine même pas je préfère mille fois le corps de Cullen.

-Alors tu l'avoue ! Me lança Edward, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me résister personne ne le peux.

-Ne flatte pas trop ton égo, il y a plus beau que toi, rajoutais-je.

La cloche sonna je partis en sport pour deux heures puis je rejoignis Mme Steven's pour lui demandais si nous pouvions recruter 3 filles au lieu de 2 et elle m'a répondu qu'elle avait confiance en moi. J'avais terminé les cours à 16h et l'entrainement de foot des garçon ne commençais pas avant une heure. Je décidait donc de m'allonger dans l'herbe sur le stade. Je fermer les yeux et écoutais les oiseaux, le vent. J'aimais le calme s'était reposant. Je sentis une présence s'installer à côté de moi pourtant je n'ouvris pas les yeux ne voulant pas savoir qui esse.

-Bella, me murmura une voix à l'oreille.

-Va t'en laisse moi, répondis-je.

-On doit parler.

-Je ne veux pas parler avec toi !

La personnes se tut tout redevenais calme pendant cinq minute.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler.

-Je m'en fiche, je veux pas te voir tu ne dois pas avoir cour d'ailleurs ?

-Non j'ai fini je voulais venir courir car quelqu'un ma dit que je m'était engraisser pendant les vacances.

Je ne répondit pas a sa remarque, pourquoi Edward venait me parler ? Il pouvait être si détestable comme quand les autre sont là mais à la fois adorable quand nous étions seul.

-Tu as eu mes messages pendant l'été ?

-....

-Ils étaient sincères.

-....

-Tu m'as manqué Bella.

-....

-Tu pourrais me répondre si ce n'es pas trop te demander !

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

-Je sais pas au moins qu'es ce que tu ressens.

-Rien.

-Tu mens.

-Non, de toute façon tu dis ça et hier tu a couché avec Lauren, comment veux tu que je te crois Edward ?

-Il n'a rien eu avec Lauren hier.

-Comme si tu l'avais repousser !

-Bella écoute moi bordel ! Si je te dis que je n'ai pas couché avec Lauren c'est que c'est vrai ! Elle s'est jeter sur moi et je l'ai repousser.

-De toute façon tu fait ce que tu veux de ta vie, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi.

-Bella...

-Arrête s'il te plait j'ai souffert une fois pas deux par contre ne recommence pas se que tu as fait avec Dean ne t'incruste pas dans ma vie, tu n'y as plus ta place.

-Tu préfères que l'on continue à se détestait toute la journée ?! C'est ça que tu veux ! Reffouler t'es sentiment ? J'ai fais la plus grosse connerie du siècle mais pardonne moi.

-Je peux pas Edward, je fait déjà beaucoup d'effort pour rester avec nos amis toute la journée alors ne complique pas la situation !

-Donc c'est ça que tu veux faire comme si on se détestait, faire notre vis chacun de notre côté ?!

-Oui comme ça les chose sont clair.

-Comme tu voudras .

Il se leva et partis. Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable puis rejoins les gradins car l'entrainement allais débutais d'ici 15 min.

-Bella, cria Alice, tu es déjà la ?

-Oui j'ai fini plus tôt je suis donc venu pour me détendre.

-C'est vrai que c'est calme, ajouta Rosalie.

-Quand les groupies ne sont pas là ! Rigolais je.

-C'est pas ma faute si mon frère à un charme fou je pense que c'est de famille, répondis Alice.

-Tu parle vous avez surtout un égo surdimensionné, dis Rose.

-En parlant de charme vous savais à quoi ressemble le nouveau joueur ? Demandais-je.

-Non, répondis Rose,Emmett m'a dis qu'il avait eu beaucoup de succès des filles pendant les essaies.

-On verra Bien.

Un groupe de fille s'installa devant nous avec des T-shirt inscrit ''Cullen'' dessus, Alice rigola tandis que moi et Rose soupirons. Les joueurs commençaient à arriver sur le terrain, Mike me fit un grand sourire lorsqu'il me vit, ce qui n'échappa pas à mes deux amies puisqu'elle s'esclaffait, moi ne voyait pas ce qui à de marrant.

-Très drôle vous avez demandé des conseils à Emmett et Edward !?

Soudain nous vîmes quelqu'un qui commençait à danser sur le terrain, je mettais ma tête dans mes mains signe de désespoir.

-Rosalie, Alice ne me dîtes pas que c'est Emmett qui se déhanche sur le terrain.

-Si, répondit ma meilleure amie.

-Comment ai je mériter ça, soupira Rosalie en même temps que moi.

-Edward !!!!

-Edward !!!!

-Coucou !!!!

-Ça recommence, murmurais-je.

Edward avait apparut sur le stade et vus sa figure il avait l'air aussi exaspéré que moi devant toutes ses filles. Pauvres idiotes pourquoi elles criaient toutes après lui ? C'est vrai que c'est un beau gosse même si je ne l'admettrais pas devant lui pour ne pas que sa tête grossisse encore plus.

-Ou ou ! Eddy !!! Je suis là, hurla une personne que je ne pris même pas la peine de me savoir qui était ce.

_Eddy ?! Quelle surnom ridicule pourquoi pas Edwardou ou Eddynou !! Stupide._

_-_Bella tu es toujours avec nous, me réveilla Rosalie, car le nouveau joueur est là autant dire ce qui est il est vraiment pas mal !!

Je regardais le terrain puis vis un garçon que je n'avais jamais vue. Emmett lui fit signe de regarder dans notre direction.

-Oh mon dieu ! Dis-je.

-Tu as raison, chuchota Rosalie.

-La petite personne de mon frère va en prendre un sacré coup ! Inspira un coup Alice.

Les garçons débutèrent leur entrainement qui aujourd'hui était basé sur la remise en forme c'est à dire qu'ils allaient courir pendant 1h15. Franchement certain en avait vraiment besoins, Newton était le dernier comme d'habitude contrairement à Emmett qui était tout devant.

-Bougez vous un peu les jeunes ! Cria le coach, qu'est-ce que tu fous Cullen t'ai à la traine ! A parement tu t'es engraissé pendant les vacances !

Emmett éclata de rire mais pas pour longtemps.

-Swan arrête de rigoler tu ne vaux pas mieux !

Mon imbécile de frère fit semblant d'être outré et continuait à courir. Je me retournais vers Alice.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Je lis _Poeple._

-Pourquoi t'en-tête tu as lire ces âneries !

-En plus c'est souvent n'importe quoi, dis Rosalie.

-Peut être mais je trouve ça marrant, répondis Alice.

-N'importe quoi ! Rajouta Rosalie.

-Arrêtes un peu Rose, rigola Alice, avant l'histoire avec Edward tu en lisais aussi !

-Oui mais je ne le fais plus !

-Surtout quand on joue à cap ou pas cap et que Alice te demande d'embrasser Edward et manque de peau quelqu'un ta pris en photo, m'esclaffais-je.

-Ah ah ah, vous êtes trop marrante les filles ! Ce n'es pas vous qui le lendemain à lu en gros titres dans les magasines:

_**«Rosalie Hale trompe Emmett Swan avec Edward Cullen le meilleur amis»**_

-Ok, capitulais-je, ce n'es pas marrant.

-Surtout que toi aussi tu as fais les gros titres l'année dernière il me semble ! Pouffa Rosalie.

-Non Rose ! La suppliais-je.

-Oh que si ! Ce n'es pas moi qui draguais le capitaine de l'équipe de Chicago en demi finale !

-Je ne l'ai pas draguais !

-C'était quoi alors ?

Je grognais depuis cette histoire Rosalie n'arrêtait pas de me taquinais. Bon ok j'avais dragué le capitaine de l'équipe de Chicago mais où est le mal !? Quand c'est un but strictement stratagique sous l'ordre du coach de notre équipe de foot car il m'avait indiqué que les joueurs de Chicago étaient fort et ne jouaient pas à la loyal.

-Oh mon dieux ! S'écria Alice qui s'était tu depuis 2 bonnes minutes, mais ce n'est pas possible !

-Que se passe t-il Alice ? Demandais-je, Brad et Angélina sont séparé ?

-Non pire !

-Elvis est vivant ?! S'exclama Rosalie.

-Non pire !

-Alors dis le ! M'impatientais-je.

-Ok tenez vous prête, TanyaviensàSunSchoolelleledisdanscemagasine.

-Quoi ? Dîme Rosalie et moi.

-Tener lisez sa.

Elle nous tendis le magasine ou se trouvais une interviewe de Tanya. Rosalie et moi commençâmes à la lire.

**Journaliste: Alors comme ça vous allez changer d'université vous et votre frère ?**

_Tanya: Oui c'est vrai celle de New York n'es plus à notre goût et on aimerait allez à un endroit plus chaud._

**Journaliste: Et ou allez vous ?**

_Tanya: on rejoint Sun School à Phoenix, j'ai des amis là bas._

**Journaliste: Je vois où ça se trouve ce ne serait pas dans cette prestigieuse école que serait inscrit les Swan, les Hale et les Cullen ?**

_Tanya: Parfaitement et j'ai hâte de les revoirs ! Je pense que se sera explosif._

Rosalie et moi étions sous le choc. Tanya allais revenir ! New York arrive! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Elle ne pouvait pas revenir comme ça ! La dernière fois que je l'avais vue elle avait essayé de piquer Emmett et Jasper à mes amis mais sans résultats. Elle s'était donc éprise d'Edward un mois plus tard. Le mois de Mars, le moi que je détestais, le moi ou j'avais tout perdu.

**Voilà je sais que le chapitre à été longuement attendu.**

**Mais après l'avoir lu ça n'en vaut pas la peine ?**

**J'ai refais la fin 5 fois.**

**Bella/Edward enfin une partie de la vérité !**

**Edward va t-il suivre les conseil de Bella ?**

**Qui est le nouveau joueur ?**

**Tanya et son frère vienne à Sun School autant dire que sa va être riche en rebondissement !**


	5. Chapitre 5: A coeur ouvert

**CHAPITRE 5: A COEUR OUVERT**

Il était midi, nous étions assis à la cafétéria à notre table habituel mais pour une fois il faut bien l'avouer personne ne parlais puisque l'annonce du retour de Tanya nous avais provoqué un grand BOUM ! Depuis 2 jours aucun d'entre nous ne faisais de commentaires sur ce sujet. Mais à par ça tout va bien j'avais même appris à connaître le nouveau joueur de l'équipe de foot. Il s'appelle Jacob Black, il est en seconde année comme moi et Alice et nous avions même certains cours ensemble. Il vient de Los Angeles où il était capitaine de l'équipe de foot de son université mais avait décidé de s'éloigner quelques temps à cause de quelques raisons personnelles. Durant ces deux jours Jacob et moi étions devenue proche ce qui avait l'air de plaire à Alice qui soupçonné une quelconque relation.

-A quoi penses tu ? Me chuchota Jacob installé près de moi me réveillant de mes songes.

-Rien de spécial.

-Tu sais ça deviens morbide de manger avec vous, rigola t-il, c'est toujours comme ça ?

-Non seulement à l'annonce d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Tanya est si horrible ?

-Bien plus que tu ne le crois, répondis Rose, cette fille est une vrai salope !

-Rosalie, la réprimanda Jasper.

-Quoi ?! J'ai raison ! Elle a voulu me piquer Emmett la Barbie !

-En plus vous avez vu comment elle s'habille, s'exclama Alice.

-Comme une salope ! Renchéri Rosalie.

-Rosalie ! La repris encore une fois Jasper.

-Si tu n'ai pas content fréro bouche tes petites oreilles innocentes.

-C'est vrai Jazz, dit Emmett, laisse la s'exprimer bordel c'est tellement excitant quand elle est vulgaire!

-Em' ! Tu parles de ma soeur !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ?! Tu aimerais qu'on te parle de Bella comme ça !?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, Bella est sage et nous a dis qu'elle était toujours vierge donc il y a pas de problème.

-Emmett si tu pourrais arrêter de parler de ma vie devant toute la cafétéria ça serais super, murmurais je.

-Oups petite soeur, j'essayais seulement de dire à Jasper d'arrêter d'être aussi coincé et de vivre avec son temps et pas celui de sa merveilleuse grand mère Hale qui soit dit en passant fait d'excellent gâteau il faudrait que l'on passe un jour la revoir Rose.

Tout le monde se mis à rigoler. Emmett sera toujours Emmett ! Je regardais l'heure de ma montre et vis qu'il ne me restait que 15min avant le début de l'entrainement des Pom-Pom Girl.

-Bon je dois y aller j'ai entrainement a plus tard !

Je me levais puis me dirigeais vers le gymnase. A mon arrivée je vis plusieurs filles prêtent et partis donc dans les vestiaires me changeais de peur de subir les foudres de Mme Steven's.

Cela faisait maintenant 30min que nous avions commencer et Lauren me tapait sur le système. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me bousculer tout en me faisant ses sourires hypocrites.

-Isabella ! Lauren ! Vous nous faites quoi ? Cria Mme Steven's.

-C'est Isabella Mme qui me fonce de dans, je n'ai rien fait moi.

Quelle garce !

-N'importe quoi c'est toi qui ne sait pas mettre un pied devant l'autre !

-Owé c'est ça ce n'est pas moi qui à un gros cul plein de cellulite !

Je vais lui en foutre de la cellulite !

-Et toi tu ne t'es pas vue avec tes seins !Comment arrive tu encore à trouver des soutien gorge ? Tu l'es fait sur mesure ! Puis regarde ton nez mais quelle horreur c'est une verrue ! J'en connais une qui n'aura pas besoin de masque à Halloween ! Quoi que pas besoin d'attentre ce jour pour voir des monstres!

Les autres fille riaient tandis que le visage de Lauren devenait tout rouge. Toc ! La prochaine fois tu la fermera.

-Swan sur le banc ! Hurla Mme Steven's

-Quoi ?! Non ! Elle m'a provoquer !

-Je m'en fiche ! Ne proteste pas sinon tu ne participera pas au concours !

-Ok, soupirais je.

Je partis m'assoir sur le banc.

_Franchement j'ai vraiment des grosses fesses pleines de cellulites ?_

J'en avais plus que marre de Lauren, pourquoi on lui cédé tout ! Surement parce que son père dépose un énorme chèque à chaque trimestre. J'aurais du y aller à cette foutu école de danse enfin de compte, je n'aurais plus eu à supporter Lauren, Edward et bientôt Tanya.

-J'adore quand tu es en colère, dis quelqu'un en s'installant à côté de moi.

-Tu fais quoi ici ?!

-Rien je chasse.

-C'est vrai que se faire une Pom-Pom girl c'est très excitant !

-Surtout la capitaine !

-Rêve si tu es venu pour coucher avec moi tu peux repartir ou voir Lauren je suis sur qu'elle se fera une extrême joie de te satisfaire.

-Je n'ai pas couché avec elle dimanche pour le faire aujourd'hui et comme je te l'ai dit je suis venu pour la capitaine même si elle ne veut rien j'aurai juste le plaisir des yeux.

-Alors comme on dit touche seulement avec tes yeux.

-De toute manière la connaissant c'est ce que je comptais faire, souris t-il.

Je le regardait et m'apercevait qu'il était toujours aussi beau. Bon c'est vrai qu'en 2 mois on ne change pas un Homme ! Soudain il me tendis un paquet de bonbon.

-C'est pour moi ? Dis je surprise.

-Heu oui je pense tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça pourquoi ce n'est plus tes préférés ?

Mon dieux il s'en souvenait ! Il y a des fois je me demande si il ne me connait pas plus que mon frère ou ma propre mère. J'aimais le Edward en face de moi, le Edward sensible, attentionné et non pas le Edward qui couche avec toutes les filles puis les jettent même si je dois l'admette qu'il leur dit bien qu'il ne s'agit qu'un coup d'un soir.

-Bella tu les prends ? Si tu veux je peux aller en chercher des autres j'étais pourtant sur que tu les adorais par contre si tu ne les veux pas à cause de ce que t'as dis Lauren sache que tu as le plus beau cul que je n'ai jamais vu.

-Heu merci je vais les mangeais sinon tu sais quand Tanya reviens ?

-Dimanche ou Lundi je sais pas trop je n'ai plus eue beaucoup de contact avec elle après …. euh tu sais quoi, soupira t-il.

-Et tu vas …

-Non !!! Dit il outré, si je n'ai rien fait avec Lauren je ne ferais rien avec Tanya ! J'ai un autre objectif.

-Simple curiosité je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

Il me regarda dans les yeux et me perdis dans leur couleur émeraude. Merde Bella tu viens de te mettre dans un sacré pétrin.

-Reconquérir quelqu'un ce qui va être dur puisque cette personne ne veut plus me parler.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais je m'enfonçant de plus en plus au risque de me faire mal.

-Car je suis un gros salop, je lui ai fait du mal pourtant ça pourrait te paraitre bête mais je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, elle est omniprésente quand je m'éloigne d'elle je pense à elle, quand je suis avec une autre fille je pense à elle.

Je rêve mais était il vraiment entrain de me faire une déclaration comme dans le les films ?Je ne devais pas céder à ses belles paroles cependant mon cœur battait la chamade.

-Enfaite je pense tout simplement que je suis accroc à elle, continua Edward, j'aime quand elle sourit, j'aime quand elle se mordille la lèvre lorsqu'elle est nerveuse, j'aime les gros sweat shirt qu'elle porte pendant son jogging, j'aime l'odeur de son shampoing à la fraise pourtant dans mon cœur réside une crainte celle qu'elle tourne la page, qu'elle m'oublie, qu'elle nous oublie.

Mon dieu ! Je suis dans un conte de fée ! Je dois me réveillé ! Je dois me pincer !

_Mort toi la langue c'est plus discret !_

_Aie ! Ça fait mal !_

_J'avais dis que c'était plus discret pas que ça ne faisait pas mal !_

Je remarquais qu'Edward m'observait certainement attendant une réponse plutôt LA réponse, malheureusement je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'il veux j'avais trop souffert.

-Elle n'oublie pas soit en certain, soufflais je, mais elle a eu le cœur brisé certes elle a su se reconstruire du moins physiquement.

-Je comprend tout à fait même si un truc me dérange.

-Lequel ?

-Je crois que faire semblant de se détestait ne sert à rien à par nous démolir encore plus.

-Elle le sais.

-Elle devrait me faire confiance.

-Elle ne peut plus.

-Tanpis j'attendrais

-CULLEN TU N'ES PAS VENU ICI POUR DRAGUER ! Hurla Mme Steven's. TES PRATIQUES DE COUREUR DE JUPON TU LES FAIT AILLEUR !

-Mais madame je ne faisait rien.

-Ne ment pas les fille n'arrêtes pas de te regarder depuis tout à l'heure et toi Bella comme une sombre idiote tu rentre dans son jeu, je te croyais plus maline, dis Mme Steven's.

-Arrêter de lui parler comme ça ! Riposta Edward , en plus ce n'es pas ma faute si je suis plutôt beau gosse !

Je m'y attendais qu'il allait sortir une phrase comme celle là il avait été trop sérieux et son arrogance reprenait le dessus cependant la première partis de la phrase m'avait touché à plus au point.

-Les filles vous pouvais partir au vestiaires ainsi que toi Isabella par contre Cullen tu dégage sale morveux !

Les filles se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires tandis qu'Edward vers la porte mais je réussis à le rattraper.

-Qu'esce qu'il se passe ? Me demanda t il.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pied et l'embrasser sur la joue en lui chuchotant un ''merci'' pour avoir pris ma défense.

-De rien mais c'est moi qui devrait te remercier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ça.

Il pris mon visage entre ses mains puis déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Mon coeur se remis à battre fort, je me sentis rougir au contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Il me fit un de ces merveilleux sourire en coin.

-On se revoit plus tard ?Me demanda t-il hésitant.

-Je pense que ça pourrait se faire.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage à ce moment la le Edward arrogant et prétentieux apparut depuis quelques mois laisser place au Edward angélique, gentleman. Le Edward dont j'étais tomber amoureuse.

-Par contre tu vas prendre ta douche ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je peux venir avec toi ? Me demanda t il malicieusement.

Ah ! Il m'énerve dire qu'il y a 2 seconde je le trouvais adorable ! Adorable mon cul oui !

-Dégage Cullen ! Criais je.

-On se revois plus tard ?!

-Owé c'est ça j'en suis moins sur va calmer tes ardeurs ! Je pense qu'une douche froide s'impose ! Lançais je.

-J'y cour même si j'aurais préféré une douche chaude avec toi.

-Edward ! !

-Moi aussi je t'aime !

**Voilà chapitre 5 terminé.**

**Désolé il est un peut cour mais il en vaut la peine je trouve.**


	6. Chapitre 6: Se souvenir Se livrer

_**PDV EDWARD**_

**Chapitre 6: Se Souvenir; Se livrer; Se dévoiler.**

-Edward.

-Hum...

-Edward réveille toi.

-Encore 20 min Emmett s'il te plait.

-Il n'y a pas de 20 min qui tienne lève ton gros cul.

-Mon cul est moins gros que le tien Em' !

-Oh le petit vicieux c'est qu'il me matte je ne savait pas que je plaisait à la gente masculine !

Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir je lui envoyais un oreiller à la figure.

-Hey mec, se plein t-il, tu m'as fait mal !

-Bouffon, soupirais je.

Il partit vers les fenêtres et d'un coup sec ouvrit les volets. La lumière transperçait toute la pièce et me fit mal aux yeux.

-Tu es trop con Em' ! Tu sais bien que j'ai les yeux fragiles elles sont où mes Ray Ban ?

-Oh pauvre petit chou ! Tien elles sont là tes lunettes, dit il en me les lançant.

-Fais attention je les ai payé une fortune !

-Tu en as encore 2 paires ! Aller debout Casanova tout le monde nous attend à la cafète pour le petit dej' et tu sais comment je suis quand je ne mange pas !

-Ok c'est bon j'arrive !

Emmett sortit enfin de ma chambre me laissant seul. Je me levais et partis me préparer. J'ouvris mon armoire mais n'aillant pas envie de faire dans le genre beau gosse aujourd'hui je pris de vieilles fringues me ré-jouant déjà de voir la tête de ma petite sœur. Je me lavais et m'habillais en n'oubliant pas de remettre mes Ray Ban simplement pour le style. Je sortis du dortoir et partis à la cafétéria. Je rejoignis mes amis qui étais déjà assis sauf Bella.

-Bonjour, les saluais je.

-Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Alice.

-Bonjour à toi aussi petite sœur adoré, comment vas tu ? Moi bien.

-Arrête tes plaisanteries Edward regarde comment tu t'es habillé !

-Moi j'aime bien je trouve que ça me donne un petit truc rebelle.

-Tu ne te rend pas conte j'ai refait ta garde de robe pendant les vacances à Paris la capitale de la mode ! Je pensais que tu avais jeter toutes ces cochonneries !

-Mais je les aime bien, par contre toi Jacob tu t'es habiller en BG ce matin.

-Owé disons qu'après l'entrainement je vais faire une visite à L.A.

-Pas cool, dis je.

-Exact, répondit il.

-C'est pas possible, soupira ma sœur l'air exaspéré.

-Que ce passe t-il encore Alice ? Demandais je.

-Regarde derrière toi.

Je me retournais et vis la fille de mes rêves .Elle était habillée d'un des ses merveilleux sweat shirt blanc imprimé, avec un jean slim délavé, une paire d'adidas blanche montante, ses cheveux était attaché vite fait en queue de cheval et elle portait elle aussi une paire de Ray Ban blanche.

-Pourquoi faut il que ma meilleure amie ai des goût aussi ridicule, murmura Alice.

Bella s'approcha de nous et je remarquais que je n'étais toujours pas partis chercher de quoi manger.

-Salut tout le monde ! Dis Bella en arrivant.

Elle fis la bise à tout le monde et quand elle arriva à moi elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue en me chuchotant un bonjour.

-Tu as déjà déjeuner me demanda t-elle ?

-Non j'allais justement y aller.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Owa depuis quand vous vous entre tuer plus ! S'exclama Rosalie.

-Depuis que qu'on a discuté, répondit Bella.

-Discuté ? Sous entendu Emmett.

-La ferme, lui répondis Bella, aller viens Edward.

Soudain elle me pris la main et m'emmena au buffet composé de viennoiseries, jus de fruit, café, chocolat... Puis à mon plus grand regret elle me lâcha la main et pris un plateau. Elle y déposa un petit pain et un jus de pamplemousse je me demandais souvent comment elle arrivait à boire cette horreur mais seule elle en a la réponse. Soudain elle tourna vers moi.

-Comme d'habitude ?Me demanda t-elle.

Je souris en guise de réponse. Elle déposa deux croissants et un jus d'abricot sur le plateau. J'étais étonné de voir qu'elle savait encore ce que je mangeais le matin certes moi je n'avais pas oublié ce qu'elle aimait comme ses sucettes en forme de cœur qu'elle adore, où encore la marque de son shampoing mais le plus dramatique c'est que toutes ces petites choses ni sa mère et son frère ne les connaissait. Sans que je m'en rende compte nous étions arrivé à la table de nos amis.

-C'est quoi le programme d'aujourd'hui ?Demanda Rosalie.

-Entrainement de Foot, dis je.

-Et de Pom-Pom girl, renchérit Bella.

-Et vous voulez faire quoi après ? Nous interrogea Jasper.

-Piscine ? Nous questionna Alice.

-Non, répondit Emmett, je pense que Edward, Bella et moi serons fatigué.

-Exact, surtout que Mme Steven's va me faire encore plus souffrir à cause de mercredi.

-On est au courant, dis Jasper, Edward nous a raconter.

-Franchement Bella ne répond pas au provocations de Lauren sa sert à rien, fit Emmett, sachant que demain Tanya revient ça ne fera qu'empirer puisqu'elle voudra surement être dans l'équipe de Pom-Pom et tu sais aussi bien que moi que quand Princesse Tanya veux, Princesse Tanya obtient.

-Bon ça nous dis pas ce que l'on va faire ?! S'exclama Alice.

-Soirée DVD chez les garçons, tout les six, s'enquit Bella.

-Pourquoi chez les garçons ? Protestais je.

-Tu as vue votre chambre on dirait un appart, elle occupe tout un étage !

-Oui mais le votre occupe l'étage au dessus si je me rappelle il est aussi grand que le notre.

-Oui mais comme Esmée t'a élevé comme un vrai gentleman, ce serait dommage qu'elle apprenne que son fils bien aimé n'est pas invité de gentilles filles comme nous.

Touché !

-C'est bon, soufflais je, vous ramenez la bouffe alors ?

-Ok,fis Bella, les DVD on voit chez vous.

-Owé comme ça sa nous évitera un film à l'eau de rose, rigola Emmett.

Bella lui tira la langue. Emmett et Bella avait une relation qu'Alice et moi n'avions pas certes nous nous aimions cependant ils étaient plus proche peut être es-ce le fait qu'il n'ont pas grandis avec l'argent autour de eux, des gouvernantes, les grands noël dans une grande maison Europe. Quand j'avais connu Emmett à 16 ans il y a 5, Emmett venait de quitter sa ville natale seul sans son père et Bella pour venir au Lycée de Phœnix, où avait lieu les recrutements pour l'équipe de foot dont j'étais le capitaine. En ce temps là j'étais jeune et con encore plus qu'aujourd'hui je dois dire et je l'avais sous estimé puisque je n'avais pas voulu perdre mon temps à regarder un campagnard au lieu de rejoindre mes sois disant ami. C'est un jour en venant à l'entrainement plus tôt que prévu que je l'aperçus. Je me sentis tout de suite idiot de l'avoir refuser en le voyant. Il jouait vraiment bien. Je m'était approché de lui et lui avait dis que je l'attendait le vendredi à l'entrainement. Quelque jours plus tard j'avais appris qu'il était le beau fils de Phil le grand joueur de Base Ball. Depuis ce jour là nous étions devenu ami.

Il était 18h, Jasper, Emmett et moi attendions les filles assis dans le salon de notre ''appartement''.

-Franchement comment on peut êtres aussi longue,s'exaspéra Emmett.

-Je sais pas tu demandera à ma sœur, rigolais je.

-Owé ce n'est pas Bella qui mettrais autant de temps à choisir un pyjama même si d'après ce que j'ai vu dans sa garde robe elle en cache quelque un qui ne sont pas mal du tout, fis Emmett.

Oh que oui ! Même certain de ces sous-vêtements ne sont pas si mal certes le temps de notre relations Bella et moi n'avions jamais rien fais de sexuelle mais elle était déjà venu dormir chez moi lorsque Alice et mes parents n'étais pas là lors des vacances, où quand Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice sortaient en amoureux, et elle m'avait déjà donné un aperçu lors de nos séances de pelotage sur mon lit.

-En parlant de ma soeur, me réveilla Emmett de mes anciens fantasmes, ces dernier jour vous vous êtes drôlement rapproché.

-Oui, nous avons discuté et nous nous sommes rendu compte que ça servait à rien de nous disputer et que ça pourrissez l'ambiance du groupe, mentis je.

-Vous avez raison même si Bella ne veux pas le montrer elle est très attaché à toi.

-Je sais, fis je.

-Sinon t'as des nouvelle pour la maison de Paris ? Me questionna Jasper.

-Oui mes parents l'on achetaient je vais recevoir les photos durant la semaine peut être, tout à était refait donc nous pourrons y allez au vacances de Toussaint sans problème.

-Et combien il y a de chambres ? Demanda Emmett plein de sous entendu.

-Assez pour faire tes cochonneries, riais je.

Nous attendîmes une porte claquer.

-Bella arrête de bouder, fis la voix de ma sœur.

-C'est vrai Bella ça te va super bien, continua Rosalie.

Elles débarquèrent toutes les 3 dans le salon.

-Que se passe t-il encore ? Soupira Emmett.

-Ta sœur dis que ce pyjama ne lui va pas ! Fis Alice.

Je regardais dans leur direction commençant par détailler Rosalie qui comme d'habitude était sublime, puis Alice portait un de ses nombreux pyjama et fini par Bella qui portait un débardeur Hello Kitty avec un mini short gris qui lui moulait horriblement bien les fesses.

-En tout cas sa plait un quelqu'un, rigola Rosalie en me regardant.

-Oui et ce quelqu'un va mettre son regard ailleurs que sur ma sœur, répliqua Emmett.

-Alors tu as vu qu'il te va bien cet ensemble, ricana Alice tandis que Bella se laissa tomber à mes côtés dans le fauteuil.

-Vous avez ramené quoi comme nourriture ? Demanda Jasper.

-Bella nous a fait des pâtes, sourit Alice.

-Super, en plus j'adore les pâtes, fis Emmett.

-C'est l'Italie mon frère, ria Jasper en prenant un accent de mafieux italien.

Nous allions dans la cuisine réchauffer les pâtes et les manger. Après avoir fini notre repas nous nous installions dans le canapé tandis que Bella et Emmett se chamaillaient pour savoir quel DVD regarder.

-Non Emmett on ne regarde pas un film d'horreur !

-Si je veux voir l'exorciste et non pas ce film ridicule que tu as déjà vu des milliers de fois.

-Ce n'est pas un film ridicule, en plus je ne peux pas l'avoir vu des milliers de fois il vient de sortir.

-Mais c'est un film pour les chochote.

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai peur des films d'horreur.

-Tu fermeras les yeux.

Sinon je pourrais la protéger, pensais je.

-Ok, souffla Bella, mais si cette nuit je fais un cauchemar je te jure que tu vas le payer.

Enfin le film allait pourvoir commencer ! Emmett alla s'assoir entre Rosalie et Alice tandis que Bella à ma plus grande surprise s'installa près moi l'autre bout des autres. Jasper avançait toutes les bandes annonces des films qui sortirons en salle. Le film débuta, je sentis que Bella commençais à paniquer. Je me souvenais qu'elle ne supportait le sang, les monstres. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains, sursautait lorsqu'il y avait un cris, franchement je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra supporter tout le film.

-Bella ? Chuchotais je.

-Edward ?

-Viens, dis je en écartant mes jambes pour lui laissait une place.

-Taisais vous vous deux ! Râla Emmett.

Sans plus attendre Bella pris place entre mes jambes, son dos reposant sur mon torse, mes main encerclant sa taille. Il commençais à faire froid, je nous avez donc déposé une couverture sur nous surtout vu le pyjama minuscule que portait Bella. Sans y faire attention j'avais mis mes mains sous son débardeur et caressais délicatement son ventre formant des cercles autour de son nombril. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle avait posé une main sur les miennes que je m'en rendis compte cependant Bella ne fit rien pour m'arrêter et me laissa faire durant tout le film pour ma plus grande joie. Vers 22h30 le film se termina Bella toujours blottie contre moi dormait paisiblement.

-Comme c'est mignon, soupira Alice en voyant Bella entre mes jambes, je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à protéger les demoiselles en détresse.

-Oui, renchérit Rosalie, d'habitude ce n'est pas toi qui les fait pleurer ou les rend triste ?

-Et alors ça vous dérange, m'énervais je, ce n'est pas de ma faute si son abruti de frère nous a mis un des films d'horreur les plus terrifiant.

-Peut être pourtant tu t'es empressé de la consoler à ce que je vois, répliqua Emmett, maintenant va la mettre dans ton lit, tu dormiras dans le salon hors de question que tu dormes avec elle, ni aucun autre mec d'ailleurs.

Je laissais cour au monologue d'Emmett, soulevais Bella dans mes bras en l'enroulant dans la couverture pour ne pas quelle est froid avec ce maudit pyjama qui la moulait divinement bien. Je partis dans ma chambre et la déposait sur mon lit. Ah ce lit, c'était dans ce lit que nous passions nos soirées à s'embrasser langoureusement et se tripoter lorsque Jasper et Emmett n'étaient pas là. Je n'avais jamais ramener dans ma chambre une de ces filles avec qui je couchais le soir, Bella avait été la seule à s'être mise dans mes draps. Je la regarder dormir me rapellant la première fois où je l'avais embrassé. C'était le 4 décembre. Bella et moi nous étions rapprochez depuis son entrée en première année à Sun School non pas qu'avant nous n'étions pas proche enfin c'est sentimentalement que nous avions changé. J'avais toujours considéré Bella comme une petite sœur depuis que je l'avais rencontré à l'âge de 16 ans alors qu'elle n'avait que 14 ans. Jamais je n'avais eu de pensées plus ou moins perverse envers elle malgré les hormones qui nous submergent à cette âge. Non elle était Bella la petite soeur de mon meilleure ami Emmett, la fille mal dans sa peau qui portait de vieux sweat pour cacher ses courbes parfaite qui commençais à ce former sur son corps signifiant qu'elle devenait une femme. C'est après 4 ans d'ignorance lors de son 19eme anniversaire, le 13 septembre pendant la fête qu'avais organisé Emmett que j'eus le déclic genre ''Eddy tu vraiment con ça fait 4 ans que tu la sous les yeux et c'est maintenant que tu le réalises''. Il fallait un début à tout non ? Mais voir tous ces mecs dansaient autour d'elle en bavant littéralement sur son indécente robe m'avait mis en rogne. C'est alors que s'en est suivit 4 mois de souffrance certes nous étions proche même très tactile par nos geste affectif pourtant je voulais plus, beaucoup plus. C'est alors que le 4 décembre je m'était dirigé vers son dortoir, qu'elle ne partager pas encore avec Rose et Alice, j'avais cogné à la porte et des qu'elle me l'ouvris je l'avais embrassé à pleine bouche.

-Elle est belle n'es-ce pas, dis la voix de mon meilleur ami me réveillant de mes songes.

-Magnifique, soupirais je.

-Edward, je pense vraiment qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Bizarrement la voix d'Emmett était douce comme à chaque fois que l'on discutait de sa sœur.

-Allez viens Ed' laissons la dormir elle s'est assez dépensé aujourd'hui lors de son entrainement.

Je la regardait encore une fois et sortis de la pièce en fermant doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller Bella.

-Où sont les autres ? Demandais je en arrivant dans le salon.

-Partis, Alice et Jasper sont aller en boite tandis que Rose a regagné sa chambre pour dormir.

-Ok, fis je en m'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

-Edward tu l'aimes ?

-Qui ?

-Celle que tu as fait souffrir !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Emmett, mentis je.

-Arrête je sais tout Bella, Toi et Tanya, ne me prend pas pour un abrutis en plus j'ai pas envie de te casser ta petite gueule d'ange.

-Comment ? Demandais je.

-Comment je l'ai su ?

-Oui.

-J'ai seulement deviné, à ton avis ton meilleur ami ne sors plus avec toi dans les bars, il ne drague plus toutes les meufs du campus, je vous ai même surpris entrain de vous embrassez, elle sur toi et toi sous elle la prenant par la taille sur ton lit, vous pensiez à quoi en nous le cachant ?

-Bella avait peur de ta réaction, comprend la tu apprends que ta petite soeur que tu surprotèges sort avec ton meilleur ami.

-J'aurais peut être mal réagis au début mais par la suite j'aurais accepté votre relation je suis pas un monstre et bordel Edward pourquoi tu as couché avec Tanya ?

-Je sais pas Em' j'avais énormément bu pendant l'anniversaire de Dean, Tanya n'arrêtait pas de me chauffer, je n'avais pas couchez avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps et tous c'est mélanger sans rien comprendre je me suis retrouvé nu dans le lit de Tanya le lendemain.

-Et comment Bella l'a su ?

-Tanya s'en ai venté tu te souviens tout Sun School était au courant qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Edward Cullen.

-Tu sais que t'es un enfoiré.

-Owé un connard aussi.

-Tu peux le dire ! Sinon qui d'autre connait cette relation ?

-Bobby le gérant du Night, Bella et moi y allions beaucoup.

-Ce qui explique les regards assassins de Dimanche.

-Exact, sinon Tanya l'a su mais comment aucune idée et maintenant il y a toi.

-Donc Jasper, Alice,Rose, Dean, tes parents ne savent rien.

-Oui, il y a que Bobby, Tanya et toi.

-Tu sais que dès que je l'ai su j'aurais du te défoncer.

-Je me demande pourquoi tu ne l'as pas encore fait.

-Simplement parce que je ne veux pas blesser ma soeur, elle t'aime et toi aussi s'en crève les yeux voilà mes raisons mais je voudrais savoir depuis quand es tu amoureux d'elle, depuis quand êtes vous séparez ?

-J'ai eu le déclic pendant la fête de son 19eme anniversaire, je l'ai embrassait pour l'a première fois le 4 décembre et elle m'a quitté le 26 mars plus précisément.

-Une dernière question es ce vous avez couché ensemble ?

-Non, bien sur que non, je l'aime vraiment j'aurais attendu qu'elle soit prête pour le faire si je n'avais pas dérapé.

-Waou, souffla Emmett, tu es vraiment accroc à elle! Edward Cullen fait de l'abstinence pour une fille en voilà une première ! Et apparemment vu le comportement que tu as avec les autres filles et Bella tu continus.

-Oui mais je ne crois pas que cela marchera.

-Ne dis pas ça, elle t'aime vraiment si tu savait le nombre de mec qu'elle a repoussé pendant les vacances, il y en avait tellement que je ne peux plus les compter sur mes doigts ! Tout te ça prouve bien que c'est toi qu'elle veut il faut seulement lui laisser du temps. Tu es le mieux qu'elle puisse avoir même si tu as fait de grosses et gigantesques erreurs seulement ne te prend pas la tête vieux ça arrive dans tous les couples.

-Merci Em' pour ton soutien.

-De rien, maintenant je vais aller faire un gros dodo avant la venu de la sorcière Carabosse ! Oh fait Edward même si tu m'a avoué la vérité et que j'approuve tes décisions tu dors toujours dans le canapé ce soir, me rappela Emmett.

-Pas de problème par contre laisse moi aller la voir deux minutes.

-Deux minutes pas plus et demain pas un mot de notre discussion à Bella !

-Oui chef, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit vieux frère.

Sur ceux Emmett partit dans sa chambre et moi dans la mienne pour dire bonne nuit à ma douce. Elle était là allongée dans mon lit. Je m'approcher d'elle et m'assit sur le bort du lit. Je me mis à lui caresser la joue puis dans un mouvement de tendresse je déposais un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Bonne nuit Bella au Bois dormant.

**Voilà le Chapitre 6 est fini ! **

**Emmett sais enfin la vérité sur la Relation Edward/Bella.**

**Le Prochain chapitre sera sur l'arrivée de la sorcière Carabosse alias Tanya et son fabuleux frère Nate qui va en faire en chaviré plus d'une !**

**Bien évidemment la Tache ne sera pas facile entre Bella et Edward.**

**Sinon le chapitre 7 sera surement du point de vue d'Edward avec peut être une nouvelle intrigue entre Edward et Nate (on verra bien ) **

**Merci et à Bientôt ! =)**


	7. Chapitre 7: Flirt, Jalousie

_**CHAPITRE 7: Flirt, Jalousie, Se rendre compte.**_

-Mon dieux, rigola Emmett les larmes aux yeux, qu'es-ce que tu es mignon à essayer de lui faire son déjeuné !

-La ferme Em'! Tu vas la réveiller.

-C'est bon Eddy, ta princesse va bien !

-Ce n'est pas ma princesse.

-Exact, c'est ma sœur, pas touche.

-Mais pourtant hier tu as dis …

-Je rigole ! Seulement prends soin d'elle.

-Soin de qui ? Nous questionna une voix encore ensommeillée.

-Bonjour sœurette d'amour ! S'exclama Emmett en changeant de conversation.

-Heu oui bonjour Emmett, dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

-Bien dormis ?

-Oui, j'adore l'odeur des draps d'Edward, fit-elle sans gêne devant son frère, oh faite je t'ai pas dis bonjour Edward.

Elle s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur ma joue puis la caressa délicatement.

-Tu devrais te raser, tu piques.

-Je sais pas, je trouve que ça me donne un look horriblement sexy.

-Pas faux, rigola t-elle, sinon j'ai une faim de loup on descend à la cafète ?

-Oh toi non ! S'exclama Emmett, tu restes ici Edward ta préparé ton petit déjeuné.

-Ah bon ?Me questionna Bella.

-Oui, répondit Emmett à ma place, ce n'est pas gentil de sa part ?

-Heu... si, fit-elle en rougissant.

-Par contre moi je descends à la cafète voir ma Rose chérie, j'espère qu'elle a réussis à dormir cette nuit car Jasper n'est pas rentré. Bon à tout à l'heure! Lança Emmett en quittant le dortoir.

Bella vint s'assoir en face de moi à la place de son frère puis commença à manger. Je la regardais manger en souriant comme un bouffon.

-Je vais aller me laver, tu peux me prêter tes vêtements ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Pas de problème sers toi tu connais ma chambre, lui dis-je en ramassant sa tasse pour la mettre dans l'évier.

-Tu n'as pas peur que je trouve des choses que tu pourrais regretter ? Dit elle.

-Comme quoi ? Répondis-je en rentrant dans son jeu.

-Je sais pas moi certaines revues que les mecs adorent.

-Tu parles de revues pornos ?

-Peut être, fit-elle espiègle.

-Je n'en ai pas ce n'est pas mon genre, dis-je en faisant semblant d'être outré.

-Troisième tiroirs en partant du haut de ton armoire, sortit elle immédiatement, ça te dis quelque chose ?

-Hey ! Fis-je amusé.

Elle rigola et partit dans ma chambre chercher des habits pour ensuite prendre sa douche. Comment ne pas adorer cette fille ? Elle est belle, sexy, intelligente, sportif, à le sens de l'humour et sais où se cache mes magazines pornos ! Je l'aime ! J'allumai la télé du salon, comme tous les dimanches, je tombai sur des dessins animés trop pourris. Je mis une chaine musical en me disant que dieux soit bénis que quelqu'un avait inventé le câble et qu'on l'avait installé au campus. J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et une déesse apparut devant moi. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je la vis habillé avec ma tenue de foot avec le nom ''Cullen'' écris dans son dos et mon dieu elle était horriblement sexy.

-Bella je vais en avoir besoin bientôt de cette tenue, soupirais je.

-C'est toi qui m'a dit de prendre ce que je voulais, ça ne te plait pas ?

Mais à quoi elle joue bon sang ! On dirait qu'elle essaye de m'allumer et c'est ce qu'elle fait d'ailleurs et c'est quoi cette assurance soudaine ? Ça lui est venu durant les vacances ?

-Si je te disais que ça ne plait pas, je te mentirais, murmurais-je.

-Alors je peux la garder sur moi ?

-Comme tu veux.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux dans le fauteuil. Elle voulait vraiment ma mort ou quoi ? Elle me regardait avec un air de chien battu celui qu'elle avait quand elle avait quelque chose à me demander, et aussi celui auquel je ne pouvais jamais résister. J'étais vraiment mené à la baguette avec cette fille !

-Crache le morceau, dis-je.

-Quoi ? Demanda t elle innocemment.

-Tu veux quoi ? Je sais que quand tu me regardes comme ça, c'est pour me demander quelque chose alors vas-y si je me souviens bien je ne t'es jamais dis non.

-Ok alors est-ce que tu peux me passer tes Nikes, s'il te plait ?

-Tu rigole ! Je viens de les acheter juste avant la rentrée.

-Aller s'il te plait Edward, me supplia t elle, sa sert à rien si on met tous les deux du 40 et que l'on ne se prête pas les chaussures, en plus l'année dernière je t'ai prêté mes converses en cuir noir alors qu'elles étaient toutes neuves !

-Et moi mon T-Shirt Rolling Stones que tu ne m'as toujours pas rendu d'ailleurs !

-S'il te plait Edward, pleurnicha-t-elle.

-Non.

-Et si je te donne quelque chose en échange, fit-elle avec une idée derrière la tête vu le sourire qu'elle arborait.

-Quoi ? L'interrogeais-je.

Elle se mis à califourchon sur moi afin de me faire face.

-Quelque chose qui te fera certainement plaisir et que tu seras obligé de me prêter tes Baskets, reprit-elle.

-J'attends de voir ça, la taquinais-je.

Son sourire s'agrandit, son visage s'approcha doucement du mien. Son souffle brûlait sur mes lèvres, tout un coup sa bouche se plaqua fougueusement sur la mienne. Sans réfléchir mes lèvres commencèrent à bouger d'elles même au rythme des siennes, sa langue léchait délicatement ma lèvre inférieur demandant l'accès à ma bouche, bien sur je la laissais faire et nos langues s'entremêlèrent. Je posais mes mains sur sa taille. Cela faisait des mois que je rêvais de refaire ça que mon cœur battait la chamade comme une fille lors de son premier baiser. Finalement à bout de souffle nous nous quittions malheureusement.

-Alors tu me les prêtes ces Basket ? Me demanda t elle fière d'elle.

-A mon plus grand plaisir, fis-je en riant.

Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Je m'approchais de son oreille pour lui chuchotais.

-Ce n'est pas bien de prendre les gens par les sentiments Mlle Swan.

-Sachez Mr Cullen, que pour avoir certaines choses dans la vie il faut user de ces charmes.

-Et vous le faites divinement bien.

-Peut être qu'un jour vous en aurez droit un nouveau.

-Je l'espère bien !

-On verra bien si vous êtes sage Mr Cullen ! Rigola t elle. Mais pour l'instant je voudrais sortir, on va à la cafétéria ?

-Tu as mangé il y a 2h à peine !

-Ça ne fait rien, tu n'as pas faim toi ?

-Un peu, avouais-je.

-Alors on y va !

-Les autres ne seront surement plus là.

-On s'en fou, on restera tout les deux à par si ça te dérange ?

-Pas le moindre du monde !

Elle me sourit puis mit mes chaussures qu'elle désirait tant puis nous sortîmes du dortoir. Nous passâmes au self prendre à manger, une part de pizza et une bouteille d'eau chacun puis partîmes à notre table habituelle.

-C'est une impression où tout le monde me regarde ? Me demanda t elle.

Je me retournai vers les autres tables, effectivement tout le monde nous regardait enfin plutôt Bella mais je pense en savoir la raison.

-Exact, en même temps tu portes mes vêtements !

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire, je mets ce que je veux.

-Bien sur mais c'est ma tenue de foot que tu portes sur toi, les filles sont toutes jalouse ! Tu ne sais pas combien de filles aimeraient mettre sur son dos le maillot d'un footballeur surtout lorsque c'est inscrit Cullen dessus !

-Je vois que tu es très humble, rigola t elle.

-C'est la vérité qui a été élu le mec le plus sexy de Sun School l'an dernier avec 39% des voix !?

-Ne prend pas la grosse tête Cullen, cela ne veux pas dire que tu es le plus beau, Jacob n'est pas mal !

-Jacob ! Tu plaisantes là ?! Tu le trouve plus beau que moi ?!

-Cela dépend des goûts des gens.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tu, trouve vraiment Jacob plus beau que moi ?

-A vrai dire j'ai un faible pour les yeux émeraudes, les cheveux cuivré en bataille que je trouve irrévocablement irrésistible, j'aime bien les torses légèrement musclé après c'est a toi de voir si ça te ressemble.

-Ouf ! J'ai de la chance, je pensais que j'allais devoir teindre mes cheveux en noir, trouver des lentilles et faire de la musculation !

Elle rigola, j'aimais la voir rire. Je bus un peu d'eau et je vis qu'elle me fixait.

-Sinon, c'est quoi ton type de fille ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Elle était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, dire qu'au début de la semaine elle me ''détestait'', mercredi je lui fais une déclaration et aujourd'hui, dimanche, elle flirt carrément avec moi ? Je me demandais si ça n'avait rien à voir avec le retour de Tanya ce même jour, aurait elle vraiment peur que je la laisse … encore... Alors qu'il y a 4 jours je lui disais que je l'aimais plus que tout !

-Les petites brunes aux longs cheveux, les yeux couleurs marron. Il faut qu'elles soient aussi intelligentes, sportives et avec du caractère, qu'elles ne disent pas oui à tous mes caprices.

Mon portable sonna alors, c'était un message d'Emmett:

« Arrête de draguer ma petite sœur !

Rappliquez vos fesses sur le parking du campus.

Spectacle hyper drôle !

Cette année va être merveilleuse ! »

Je regardai Bella qui avait sa bouteille d'eau dans la bouche.

-Il y a des fois j'aimerais être une bouteille d'eau, lui dis je.

-Ne sois pas jaloux, si tu veux tu me serviras de bouteille d'eau dans la journée.

-Dans la journée ? Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil

-Owé, on verra si tu es sage, un baiser se mérite.

-Je me tiendrais à carreau par contre Emmett nous attend sur le parking. On y va, il paraît qu'il y a quelque chose d'amusant?

-OK.

On se leva de table, sous les yeux de tout le monde et sortîmes de la cafétéria pour rejoindre le parking. C'est la que je vis une voiture rose. Tanya !

Évidemment qui d'autre avait une horrible voiture rose sur le campus. De plus, près de la voiture, il y avait un grand camion.

-Non mais faîtes attention, hurla la voix nasillarde de Tanya que je n'avais pas encore vu et qui se trouvais près du camion aussi, tous ces objets valent plus chère que votre stupide camion !

-Désolé Mlle Danelie, souffla l'homme.

-Si je vois une seule rayure sur quelque chose j'appellerais mon père !

Bien sûr son père, qui ne connaissait pas Mr Danelie célèbre acteur des années 80-90 qui joue encore aujourd'hui et sa fortune estimée à cent millions de dollars ! Bella rigolait, tandis que Emmett et toute la bande venait vers nous.

-Toujours aussi conne cette meuf, pouffa Emmett.

-Avec aucun style, fis Alice.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Dis Rosalie, elle en un de style, le style PETASSE !

Soudain une Ferrari noir arriva sur le parking.

-Oh mon dieu, s'écria Rosalie, elle déchire cette voiture !

-Tu m'étonne, s'exclama Emmett.

-Vous savez à qui elle appartient ? Demanda Bella.

Nous regardions encore la voiture quand quelqu'un en sortit. Un homme de mon âge, grand bien battît, mince, les cheveux châtain clair avec une veste en cuir. Il se dirigea vers Tanya.

-Maintenant on sait à qui elle appartient, soupirais je.

-Alors c'est lui le frère de Tanya, dis Jasper.

-Apparemment, répondit Emmett.

-Bon sinon on fait quoi cette aprèm ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Du foot ? Fis Emmett, fille contre garçon ça vous tente ?

-Owé! Pourquoi pas ça pourrait être drôle ! Fis Bella.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers le dortoir pour que Rose, Alice, Jasper et Emmett se changent puis, vers le stade, normalement nous n'avions pas droit d'y accéder les dimanches mais comme le coach aimait bien Swan Junior alias Bella, il ne nous dirait rien.

-Alors, j'explique les règles, commença Bella.

-Hey ! Fis Emmett, ce n'es pas toi le capitaine ! Il fallait portait la Tenue Swan pas Cullen !

-Bon t'as fini ? Lui demanda Bella, les règles sont simples, nous ne somme pas dans un vrai match alors Emmett évite d'être trop dedans sinon ça va comme d'habitude mal finir. A par ça je n'ai pas d'autre recommandation à par que tous les coups sont permis !

Nous répartîmes sur le terrain et nous fîmes des groupes pour nous consulter.

-Bon les mecs, dit Emmett, Bella a dit tous les coups son permis et ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle car si elle l'a dit, elle le fera et les autres aussi.

Je comprenais bien Emmett sachant ce que Bella m'avait fait ce matin même pour avoir ma paire de basket. Pendant ce match, elle allait jouer de ses charmes et aussi de son côté petite fille fragile pour gagner. Jasper s'éloigna de nous pour se placer dans les buts.

-Edward fait attention ne te laisse pas faire, tu la connais autant que moi même plus je crois, regarde comment elle agit avec son équipe de Pom-Pom c'est un tyran ! Et à mon avis elle sait bien s'y prendre avec toi.

Le match débuta enfin, après 10 min de jeu nous menions 1-0 mais les filles décidèrent de faire une pause de 2 min. Emmett rejoignis Rosalie et Jasper partis avec Alice tandis que Bella resta avec moi s'approchant trop près de mon corps à mon goût.

-Edward laisse nous gagner, me supplia t elle.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Pour moi ! Dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

-Un argument plus convaincant ? Fis-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Je t'ai promis un truc tout à l'heure seulement si tu étais sage malheureusement je ne pense pas que ça pourra se faire.

-On fait du chantage Mlle Swan ?

-On fait avec ce qu'on a, répondit-elle, alors ça serait dommage que tu ne puisses pas avoir ce que tu veux.

Je m'approchais d'elle et lui chuchotais à l'oreille.

-Tout ce que tu voudras princesse, tes désirs seront des ordres.

Elle sourit puis m'embrassa la joue. Les autres revenaient et nous reprîmes le match pour perdre 1-2, devant des filles folles de joie et un Emmett mauvais joueur. Nous remontâmes alors aux dortoirs, les filles devant avec Jasper et Emmett et moi derrière discutant.

-Tu as étais plus que mauvais tout à l'heure Edward !

-Je me sentais pas dans mon assiette, mentis-je.

-Surtout après que Bella t'a fais du chantage !

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Je vous ai vu !

-Tu crois ce que tu veux Em' de toute façon, je te dirais rien.

Nous arrivâmes chez les filles et nous installâmes dans les fauteuils. Alice alluma la télévision et Bella s'assit à côté de moi ou plutôt s'allongea puisqu'elle avait posait sa tête sur mes genoux et ses pieds sur Emmett. D'un geste instinctif, je mis à caresser la joue Bella. Personne ne parlait, c'était un silence reposant. Je décidai de stopper mes caresses avant que ça devienne trop étrange mais Bella repris ma main pour la reposer sur sa joue. A cet instant, je n'avais qu'une seul envie, c'était de l'embrasser. Depuis mercredi nous nous étions rapprochés même trop vite vous allez me dire, mais nous avions déjà été en couple elle me connait, je la connais où est le problème ?

-Tu viens avec moi, je vais à la cafétéria j'ai faim, me chuchota Bella.

-Ok

On se leva tout en disant aux autres où nous allions, puis nous descendîmes à la cafétéria. Une chose était bien à Sun School, c'était que la cafétéria été toujours ouverte, le matin pour le petit déjeuner, le midi, le soir et dans la journée puisque des sandwichs, des gâteaux et des boissons était mis à notre disposition. Je trouvais cette endroit vraiment bien, nous pouvions aller et venir comme bon nous semblait de 6h30 à 21h15 sans rien manger.

Bella pris un sandwich au poulet et une canette de coca et nous assîmes à une table. La cafétéria été calme ce qui n'était pas rare le week-end puisque de nombreux élèves retournaient chez eux voir leurs parents. Soudain je vis une tête blonde avec un grand sourire s'approcher de nous accompagné d'un garçon. Merde Tanya !

-Eddy ! Comme je suis contente de te revoir tu m'as trop manqué ! Fit-elle en s'installant à côté de moi tandis que son frère pris place à côté de Bella.

-Nous aussi Tanya, on est content de te voir, dit Bella sarcastique, tu n'imagine pas à quel point !

-Oh Swan je ne t'avais pas vu !

-Moi si, tu sais Tanya on n'est pas dans un club de streap-tease ici ! Lança Bella.

Je rigolais et Bella aussi, même le frère de Tanya arborait un sourire.

-Arrête de rire Nate, cracha Tanya.

-C'était marrant, fit il, j'adore ton sens de l'humour …

-Bella, se présenta Bella.

-J'ai déjà entendu parler de toi, ce n'est pas toi qui avait dragué le Capitaine de l'équipe de Chicago pour faire gagner l'équipe de ton frère ?

-Exact ma devise c'est ''Tous les coups sont permis !''

-Owé, j'ai cru voir ça à de nombreuses occasions aujourd'hui, soupirais je, tu me passe du coca Bella ?

Elle me passa sa canette puis continua à parler avec Nate tandis que Tanya me parlait mais je ne l'écoutais pas, trop occupé à fixé Bella et Nate. Franchement c'est un vrai bouffon ce mec là même si je le connais depuis seulement 5 min, s'il croit que je le voie pas avec ses sourires et faire les yeux doux à Bella ! Il ne voit pas sont T-Shirt où quoi, c'est pas marquer Danelie dessus ? Bon même si c'est marquer Cullen ça veux pas forcément dire qu'elle m'appartient, mais quand même ! En plus, pas un instant il ne m'a même pas adressé la parole ! Quel trou du cul! S'il croit qu'il aura Bella ! Tout ça m'énervait même Bella se faisait avoir, je regardais ma montre qui indiquait 18h ! Je me levai en ayant plus qu'assez de les voir flirter ensemble devant mes yeux et que Tanya essaye lamentablement de me chauffer. Sans un mot, je partis laissant Bella avec Nate. J'envoyais un message à Emmett pour dire que j'étais reparti dans notre appart et que Bella était restée à la cafétéria avec son nouvel ami, celui-ci me répondit que tous les quatre étaient partis se balader dans le parc. En arrivant chez moi, je partis prendre des affaires un T-shirt, un boxer et un short dans mon armoire, de toute façon je ne comptais pas quitter l'appart. Je finis par me mettre sous la douche.

-Edward tu es là ?

Mais que faisait-elle là? J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

-Pourquoi tu es parti ?

-Laisse moi prendre ma douche tranquillement Bella, va rejoindre les autres au parc.

-Non, je me sens très bien dans cette salle de bain.

-Comme tu veux mais je vais sortir nu quand j'aurais fini.

-Je m'en fiche, en plus tu ne le feras pas.

Ok cette fille avait toujours réponse à tout, je finissais ma douche malgré qu'elle soit dans la même pièce que moi. En plus, je me mentirais si je disais que je n'avais jamais fantasmé de Bella et moi sous une douche.

-Tu peux me passer une serviette s'il te plait, je ne voudrais pas pervertir tes petits yeux innocents.

-Je ne sais pas où elles sont.

-Menteuse ! Tu es déjà venu te laver ici, tu sais même où sont cachées mes revues pornos alors ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas où sont les serviettes à moins que...

-Stop, je ne veux rien savoir de tes insinuations douteuses, tiens une serviette.

Je pris la serviette qu'elle me tendait, l'attachai autour de ma taille et sortis de la cabine de douche. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent

-Ne te gène surtout pas continu de me mater.

-Comme si ça ne te faisait pas plaisir, par contre tu comptes rester comme ça ?

-Ça te ferait plaisir ?

Elle ne répondit pas et partis de la salle de bain. Ah les femmes ! J'enfilais mon boxer et mon short tant pis pour le T-Shirt, Bella m'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois torse nu. Je rejoignis Bella dans la cuisine, assise sur le plan de travail.

-Qu'es ce que tu fais là ?

-Rien je m'ennuie.

-Et tu t'es dis tien si j'allais emmerder Edward pendant qu'il prend sa douche.

-Je ne savais pas ce que tu étais en train de faire excuse moi ! En plus tu es partis sans rien dire et quand je suis revenue à mon dortoir il y avait personne à par un mot d'Emmett disant qu'ils étaient sortis, qu'il ne fallait pas les attendre et que tu étais dans ta chambre. Je n'allais pas me morfondre toute seule ?!

-Nate aurait surement voulus te tenir compagnie.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu es parti si précipitamment tout à l'heure! Mr Cullen est jaloux!

-Jaloux ! Tu rigoles !

-Ne mens pas Edward je te connais par cœur !

-Tu fais ce que tu veux !

-Exact et si je me rappelle bien je t'avais promis un truc ce matin ?

Un sourire malicieux s'étira sur ses lèvres. Je m'approchai d'elle toujours assise sur le plan de travail. Je me mis face à elle, entre ses jambes, mes mains sur sa taille. Ses bras entourèrent mes épaules.

-Alors Mr Cullen avez vous été sage ?

-Je pense que oui.

-Vous pensez ?

-Je vous ai laissez gagner au match de foot.

-Oui c'est vrai, fit elle en faisant mine de réfléchir, mais la petite crise de jalousie n'était pas un bon point.

-J'en suis désolé.

-Alors tu admets d'avoir été jaloux ?

-Énormément jaloux, ça te va ?

-Oui.

-Alors j'aurais droit à mon bisou ?

-Oui.

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, au début ce baiser fut assez timide puis nos lèvres commencèrent à bouger d'elle même, se faisant plus pressente comme si il y avait un manque. Puis nos langues se rejoignirent enfin, je collais mon corps au sien, voulant à tout pris avoir un contact avec elle. Ses mains se baladaient dans mes cheveux et ces jambes encerclaient ma taille. Bizarrement dans son baiser je ressentis le même sentiment qu'il y a 5 mois avant notre rupture. Malheureusement nous dûmes arrêter trop vite pour reprendre notre respiration. Elle me regardait dans les yeux, à cet instant nous n'étions que deux sur Terre.

-Waou, fit elle.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Alors tu vois que tu n'as pas à être jaloux ?

-Oui, mais tu pourrais me réexpliquer deux secondes, je crois que je n'es pas compris la dernière partie.

-La gourmandise est un vilain défaut.

-Mais tellement tentant.

Elle me sourit toujours assise au même endroit, ses mains se baladant sur mon torse nu.

-C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, fis je.

-Oui, vendredi, me répondit elle.

-Tu voudrais quoi ?

-Rien tu sais bien que je déteste les surprises !

-Je sais de toutes façon je t'ai déjà acheté quelque chose.

-Si c'est du même genre que ce fameux string « _I LOVE PARIS _» tu peux le garder.

-Non ça à rien avoir. Au fait tu l'as mis ?

-Quoi ?

-Le string !

-Edward !

-Répond oui ou non.

Elle se mit à rougir en guise de réponse.

-Oh mon dieu ! M'exclamais-je, tu l'as mis !

-Edward ! Arrête !

-Quand ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas ! En plus, je l'ai juste essayé !

-J'y crois pas !

-Edward !

-Ok j'arrête.

-T'es vraiment con !

-Quand tu découvriras ce fameux cadeaux tu ne diras plus ça ma belle !

Ça je peux vous l'assurer ! J'avais passé toute mes vacances à Paris pour chercher un cadeau, enfin LE cadeaux. J'avais demandé conseil à Alice qui s'était étonné que même dans notre situation ''tu me déteste, je te déteste'' je veuille lui offrir un cadeau. Ma chère sœur m'avait conseillé des fringues mais j'y avais tout de suite renoncé après avoir été avec elle dans les boutiques pour acheter des surprises pour Bella d'où l'achat du string. Seulement, je voulais quelque chose de spécial, unique, qu'elle seule aurait. Bella n'était pas du genre superficielle comme Tanya et Lauren elle aimait les choses raffinées. C'est en passant devant une ancienne petite boutique avec Esmée, ma mère que j'avais eu le déclic. Esmée n'avait rien dit lorsque nous étions rentrés dans cette bijouterie.

_**Flash Back**_

Je rentrais avec ma mère à l'intérieur. Il y avait une odeur de vieux livre. Des armoires avec de nombreux objets anciens, des poupées en porcelaine, de vieux meubles baroques, des vases en cristal.

- Bonjour, nous accueillit une vieille femme.

- Bonjour, répondîmes ma mère et moi.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Esmée me regardait interrogatif.

- Ce serait pour un cadeau, fis je.

- Un cadeau ? Me questionna la femme.

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Quel genre de cadeau ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien, je ne cherche rien en particulier, enfin si une chose une unique.

- Pour une jeune femme ?

Comment savait-elle ?

- Oui.

- Décrivez-la moi.

Je réfléchissais, Esmée était près de moi et si je décrivais Bella elle se douterait de mes sentiments en même temps, je n'étais pas obligé de dire comment s'appelait la fille.

- Jeune homme ? Me demanda la vieille dame.

- Elle est belle, oui c'est ça très belle, intelligente, drôle. Elle aime les choses simples, raffinées contrairement aux autres filles qui voudraient des gros diamants ou des voitures. Elle est naturelle, elle n'a pas besoin d'un surplus de maquillage ou de chirurgie esthétique pour être jolie mais par dessus tout j'adore son caractère, je peux même vous dire que si elle savait que j'étais ici à la recherche d'un cadeau elle serait déjà énervé et me crierait «Edward mais tu es fou !».

-J e voie, rigola la vendeuse, attendez moi une minute j'arrive.

Je regardais Esmée derrière moi qui arborait un sourire. La vieille femme revint avec une boite et la posa devant moi.

-Vous pouvez l'ouvrir, fit elle.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit. Ce que je vis à l'intérieur était tout bonnement magnifique, un collier en or avec un pendentif en forme de cœur couvert de diamant.

- On dit que ce collier appartenait à une ancienne reine d'un pays inconnu, ayant une âme des plus pure, je suis certaine qu'il ira bien à votre amie.

- Moi aussi, tenez, dis-je en lui tendant un billet de 500.

-C'est beaucoup trop ! S'écria la vieille dame, je ne peux pas accepter.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas nous en n'avons les moyens et ça me fait plaisir.

Je déposai le billet près d'elle puis allai près de la porte pour sortir avec ma mère.

- Merci, dis-je.

- De rien jeune homme, passez une bonne journée.

-A vous aussi, fis-je en sortant du magasin.

Ma mère et moi rentrâmes à l'hôtel.

- Maman …, commençai-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, nous ne sommes jamais allées acheter un cadeau pour une jeune fille.

- Ok pas besoin d'argumenter alors.

- Exact, je pense que Bella adorera son cadeau, finit-elle innocemment.

_**Fin Du Flash Back**_

- Edward, me réveilla Bella, je pense que je devrais y aller, j'ai encore des devoirs à finir.

- Euh oui ok, fis-je déçu.

- On se revoie demain ?

- Évidemment.

Je la raccompagnai à la porte du dortoir.

- A demain.

- A demain.

Elle regarda autour d'elle s'il n'y avait personne et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes puis partit sans rien dire d'autre. Je rejoignis ma chambre et m'affalai dans mon lit. Aujourd'hui avait été une journée extraordinaire malgré l'incident Nate et Tanya. Cependant, je ne savais pas où j'en étais avec Bella. Pas que je ne rende pas compte de mes sentiments pour elle, mais elle, qu'éprouvait elle ? Certes, elle m'avait embrassé de nombreuses fois mais cela voulait-il dire qu'elle m'aimait...comme avant ? Je me penchais sur le côté de mon lit pour ouvrir le tiroir de ma table de chevet et pris une photo à l'intérieur. C'était elle et moi entrain de nous embrasser quelques jours avant notre rupture, le seul souvenir de notre relation. Je la posais sur mon cœur et inspirai un bon coup. Je savais que mes sentiments étaient plus forts qu'il y a quelques mois. J'avais cette sensation de bien être quand elle était près de moi. C'est à cet instant que je m'en rendis compte d'une chose, il y avait quelque chose que je n'avais jamais pensé à lui dire et à m'avouer tellement c'était évidant.

-Je suis amoureux, souriais je.

**Voilà fin du Chapitre 7 enfin !!!!!**

**Oui je sais ça fais longtemps pour une suite mais désolé.**

**Sinon comment trouvais vous la suite ? Edward est très jaloux mais ce n'est que le débout !**

**Tanya et Nate commencent doucement mais vous allez voir que l'on va bien s'amuser avec ces deux là ! **

**Je sais pas quand je posterais la suite j'essayerais avant les vacances de Noël qui arrive prochainement ! **

**Merci à ma correctrice et dîte ce que vous pensez de New Moon perso je le trouve bien j'ai été le voir 2fois. **


	8. Chapitre 8: Faire un pas en avant pour

**PDV Bella **

**Chapitre 8: Faire un pas en avant pour en arriver où ?**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que ce fameux Dimanche était passé et rien n'avait changé. Edward et moi flirtions toujours mais de plus en plus ouvertement devant les gens par nos paroles et surtout nos geste démonstratif comme quand il me tenait la main, passé son bras autour de mes épaules, lorsqu'il touchait mes cheveux ou moi les siens. Cependant Edward se montrait très jaloux et possessif vis à vis des garçons qui m'approchaient enfin surtout envers un garçon: Nate, le frère de Tanya. Tous les deux c'étaient lancés dans une guerre enragée à qui obtiendra l'attention de Bella. Nate était un gars sympa mais ce n'était pas Edward même si beaucoup disait qu'ils se ressemblaient physiquement. Pourtant Edward avait ce côté mauvais garçon, cet air arrogant, sur de lui même, que les filles aiment et déteste à la fois. J'avais ressentit cette concurrence surtout le jour de mon anniversaire avec un Nate très imposant venant me chercher à tous mes cours. Edward lui avait fait dans l'intimité profitant de l'absence de nos amis pour me faire des crêpes au Nutela puis fut venu l'heure où il me donna son cadeau et la je fus Waou ! Dans une petite boite de velours bleu rectangulaire se trouvait un magnifique collier en or avec un pendentif en forme de cœur orné de diamant. Je lui avait dis que je ne pouvait pas l'accepter et que c'était trop mais têtu comme il l'était il me le pris des mains pour le passait autour de mon cou.

Nous étions à la cafétéria assis à notre table habituelle entrain de prendre notre petit déjeuné, j'étais assise entre mon frère et Edward. Celui ci avait insisté pour me payer mon petit déjeuner en me faisant les yeux doux.

-Alors c'est bon ? Me demanda Edward content de lui.

-....

-Tu boudes ?

-....

-Aller Bella je n'aime pas quand tu me fait la tête.

-....

-Tu es en colère ?

-....

-Tu sais que tu es très jolie quand tu es énervé, me chuchota t il à l'oreille.

Je souris en sentant son souffle chaud m'effleurer la peau. En voyant mon visage il fit de même savant très bien que je ne pouvait pas lui résister. Sa main prit la mienne sous la table en la caressant. J'avais fini mon plateau et me mis a toucher les cheveux d'Edward . J'en était amoureuse de ses cheveux cuivré ! C'est la vérité je ne mens pas ! Edward en prenait soin comme le reste de son corps. Je me souviens une fois où j'avais dormis chez Esmée et Carlisle, les parents d'Edward et Alice, j'avais été ahurie par le nombre de bouteilles de shampoing, de soins pour cheveux, de crèmes hydratantes qu'il y avait dans la salle de bain d'Edward j'avais même cru que j'étais dans celle de ma meilleure amie. Mais pour en revenir à ses cheveux j'aimais vraiment leur douceur et leur odeur, ils sentaient le miel. Je suis sérieuse ! J'entendis un léger gémissement de la part d'Edward heureusement pour moi il fut couvert par le bruit de la cafétéria.

-Tu devrais arrêter Bella, chuchota Edward.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit sachant pourquoi il faisait ça. Je connaissais bien ce que provoquaient mes gestes à Edward j'en jouait même d'habitude mais le pauvre cela faisait un mois bientôt qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle avec une fille ! Par malheur aujourd'hui était le jour où l'infirmière donnait une sorte de conférence comme chaque année qui consisté à nous expliquer comment nous protéger, comment avoir la pilule ... Le coach de l'équipe de foot et Mme Steven's avaient insisté pour que nous y allions puisque apparemment nous influencions beaucoup de personnes dans Sun School. Alice, Jasper et Rosalie ayant déjà tout comme nous assisté l'an dernier, nous avait lâchement abandonné pour aller je ne sais faire quoi. J'allais donc me retrouvais avec Edward, Emmett, Jacob et Dean toute l'après midi dans le gymnase.

-Sinon demain c'est le grand jour, fis Rosalie.

-Oui enfin le premier match de la saison, s'exclama Emmett, l'équipe de Boston va en baver !

-Le coach nous à fait bosser dur nous ne pouvons pas perdre, continua Edward, surtout que ce n'est que le premier match.

-Il y aura une super fête à la cafète si nous gagnons, rajouta Emmett, on va s'éclater !

-Ne parle pas trop, dis Jasper, vous aviez déjà tout organisé lors de la final l'année dernière et pour finir vous avez perdu !

-Ne porte pas la poisse Jasper, s'écria Emmett.

-Au pire il y a le match que l'on disputera à Miami, poursuivis Edward.

-Non pas Miami, fis je, je n'ai pas envie des revoir les Pom Pom Girl Barbie Malibu.

-Je suis sur qu'Edward voudrait bien les revoir, fis Alice, d'après ce que nous a raconté Emmett c'était chaud la dernière fois.

-J'avais énormément bus Alice, se défendit Edward, en plus leurs seins ne sont pas naturels.

-Vue les seins de Britney c'était certain ! Pouffa Emmett.

-Vous allez gagner, fis Rosalie en regarda froidement mon frère.

-Bien sur Rose, dis Emmett en se calmant directement.

-C'est parfait alors, s'exclama Rosalie, tu ne seras pas obligé de retourner à Miami Bella !

La matinée passa vite, Alice était heureuse de passer sont après midi avec Jasper, la traitresse les cours étaient annulé pour cette stupide conférence.

-Ça va princesse ? Me demanda Edward alors que nous entrions dans le gymnase.

Je lui souriais en guise de réponse. J'adorais ces petits surnoms comme ''Princesse'', ''Bébé'' ces deux là était mes préférés et il les utilisait souvent. On avait l'air d'un couple même si nous en n'étions pas un, cette situation me plaisait pas mal pour l'instant même si j'en voudrais plus plus tard mais pour l'heure il était encore trop mes anciennes blessures n'étaient pas encore cicatrisé et je ne voulais pas périr une nouvelle fois pourtant une chose était certaine, j'étais toujours amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Celui passa son bras autour de mes épaules et nous installa près d'Emmett qui nous avait gardait des places au fond. L'infirmière commença son discours quelque temps après.

-Bonjour je me présente Mme Lerry votre infirmière scolaire et voici mon assistant Aunstin Donovan qui me secondera toute l'année je pense que vous aurais plus de facilité à lui parler puisqu'il n'a que 25 ans. Donc nous sommes réuni aujourd'hui pour parler de vous, vos relations homme femme, la protection que vous utilisez durant vos rapports enfin nous sommes là pour parler de la prévention.

-Owé c'est ça de la prévention, nous murmura Emmett, c'est pour cela que ce fameux Aunstin a donné des cours particuliers la semaine dernière à Lauren dans la chaufferie.

Edward et moi rigolâmes à la remarque d'Emmett.

-Es ce que vous avez des questions pour commencer ? Demanda Aunstin.

Je vis Emmett sourire et je le supplier du regard pour qu'il ne fasse rien.

-Quoi ? Fis mon frère, j'allais lui demander si il avait bien mis un préservatif lorsqu'il à couché avec Lauren, sinon je lui aurait conseillé d'aller faire un test pour les MST tout de suite ! Ou un test de grossesse suivit d'un test de paternité !

Nous rigolions de plus belle. L'infirmière continua son petit discours répétant les mêmes choses que l'on nous rabâche toutes les années depuis longtemps du genre il faut mettre un préservatif à chaque rapport, que si on ne voulait pas d'enfant il fallait prendre la pilule avant de tombé enceinte et d'avorter, que l'on est pas obligé de le faire si on est pas prêt, que personne ne peut vous forcer, que ci vous avez un rapport non voulu c'est à dire un viol il faut prévenir la police même si c'est assez dur pour les victimes ….

Cela faisait déjà 2h que nous écoutions et je commençais à en avoir marre, je regardais mon portable pour regardais l'heure 16h, la fin été prévu pour 16h15. Edward avait toujours son bras sur mes épaules caressant ma joue.

-Pour terminer, fis Ausntin, nous avons mis des préservatifs, de la documentation à votre disposition sur cette table n'hésitait pas à en prendre et si vous avez quelques questions que vous n'avez pas osé demander en public nous sommes à votre disposition.

-Voila c'est donc fini pour aujourd'hui, continua l'infirmière, j'espère que nous vous avons renseigné surtout faites attention il suffirais d'une fois.

Elle nous salua et nous pûmes enfin nous lever. Emmett s'étira un coup en grognant que plus jamais il ne viendrait et que le coach pourrait aller en enfer. J'avançais vers la table où était entreposé les choses dont nous avait parlé l'assistant. Je regardais les préservatifs. Un tas de questions trottinaient dans ma tête je savais avec qui je voulais faire ma première fois; Edward. Je repensais à mon ancienne relation avec Edward, il y a plus de 5 mois. Durant cette période nous étions intimes lorsque nous étions seul. Je me souviens des soirées que nous passions secrètement dans sa chambre où lui me tripoter comme bon lui semble. Nous n'étions pas aller jusqu'à faire l'amour ensemble, je ne l'avais même jamais vu nu. Je l'avais déjà aperçu en boxer, en serviette sortant de la douche mais rien de plus. Pareil pour lui il ne m'avait jamais vu nue seulement en sous vêtement que ce soit boxer, culotte, string mais je ne voulais pas aller plus loin à cette époque. Bizarrement jamais je n'avais ressentis ce besoin avant mais mes flirts avec Edward devenaient de plus en plus poussé certain moment, imaginons que un jour ça n'aille trop loin pas que j'en ai pas envie et que je n'ai pas confiance en Edward. De plus je pensais qu'il pourrait me guider aillant plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine car une fois il m'avait avoué avoir perdu sa virginité à seize ans avec la fille avec qui il sortait à ce moment. Soudain je sentis deux bras entourer ma taille.

-Ne te sens pas obligé, fis Edward doucement.

-J'en ai envie pas pour le moment mais par pur précaution.

-Tu es sur de toi, je veux dire je ne te forcerais pas.

-Qui te dis que je veux faire ma première fois avec toi Cullen ? Nate ou Jacob ont l'air d'être de bon coup.

-Arrête Bella, je suis sérieux.

-Je sais c'est seulement que j'adore te rendre jaloux !

-Sois contente de toi Swan car je suis horriblement jaloux, fit il en me mettant une tape sur mes fesses.

-Hé !

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'adore ton petit cul bien ferme !

Il m'embrassa le cou puis pris un préservatif et le mis dans la poche de mon jean. Je le regardais sourire, mon dieux qu'es ce qu'il était beau ! Qui n'aimerait pas cet homme, c'est vrai parfois il est chiant, arrogant, méprisant mais tellement sexy.

-Bella !

Je me retournais pour voir qui m'appelait.

-Nate qu'es ce tu fais ici ?

-Rien je me suis dis que ce serait peut être plus intéressant de venir que d'aller faire du shopping avec Tanya et toi que fait tu là ?

-Mme Steven's et Le coach de l'équipe de de foot ont tenus que les joueurs et les Pom Pom Girl soient là car à ce qu'il paraît nous avons de l'influence sur les gens de Sun School.

-Peut être c'est vrai que les personnes populaires ont une certaine influence d'ailleurs Edward n'est pas avec toi ?

-Si il est, je regardais derrière moi et vis qu'Edward n'y était plus, il n'est plus là.

-Tu fais quelque chose toute de suite ?

-Non, les garçons sont partis.

-Ça te dis d'aller manger une glace et discuter ?

-Owé pourquoi pas allons y !

Nous partîmes à pied au square près de l'université. En marchant Nate avait acheté nos glace, une au chocolat pour moi et à la vanille pour lui. Nous nous installâmes sur une banc et regardions des enfants jouer au foot. Ça me rappelais le fameux match de demain, avec les Pom Pom girl nos allions devoir faire une chorégraphie durant la mi-temps. Nous avions choisit les Pussicat Dolls, _When I Grow Up._ J'allais devoir supporter toutes les groupies d'Edward, surtout si ils gagnent puisqu'il y aura la fête, tout le monde sera bourré à la fin, Edward partira avec l'une d'entre elle et mes espoirs seront anéantis.

-Tout va bien Bella ? Me demanda Nate.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu avais l'air loin.

-Ce n'es rien, je pensais juste au match demain.

-Ah oui ce fameux match ma sœur à déjà sortis sont équipement, hier elle a été acheter toute la gamme Cullen à la boutique, il y a même des petites culottes !

-Je suis sur que la tête et les chevilles d'Edward ne sont pas prêts à s'arrêter de gonfler, rigolais je.

-C'est sur sinon tu vas porter quel T-Shirt ? Swan ? Cullen ? Black ?

-Je ne sais pas encore en plus si j'en porte un je ne le mettrais que à la deuxième partie de jeux puisque qu'à la mi-temps je danse.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a une fête après ?

-Cela dépend si les mecs gagnent malgré ce qu'ils disent les gars de Boston sont fort, tu n'as jamais joué au foot ?

-Non je suis plus du style beau basketteur que beau footballeur.

-Du basket ? C'est génial ! Emmett était inscrit à un club de basket avant.

-Cool

Je remarquais qu'il faisait déjà noir dehors, cela devait faire un petit moment que Nate et moi parlions. Nous rejoignîmes l'université, toute fois nous passâmes à la cafétéria prendre un sandwich puis Nate me raccompagne à la porte de ma chambre.

-On se revois demain, fis t il.

-Oui, bonne nuit à toi, dis je.

-A toi aussi.

Il posa ses lèvres sur ma joue et ce contact me brula. Je rentrais dans ma chambre et allais me mettre dans le canapé pour manger mon sandwich les filles n'étaient pas encore là surement avec leur copain respectif. La chance dire que moi je suis seule ici entrain de manger ce stupide truc ! Il était 21h et toujours personnes, le plus surprenant c'était que je n'avais même pas reçu un message de la part d'Edward. Il me manquais terriblement. J'allais me laver et me mettre en pyjama. En revenant je regardais mon portable toujours rien je décidais donc d'aller me coucher, une dure journée nous attendait demain.

_Le Lendemain_

-Merde Bella, s'énerva Alice, choisi un T-Shirt, Cullen ou Swan ?

-Arrête de t'énerver le match commence à dans une heure et demie !Fis je.

-Oui mais il faut encore voir qu'elle tenue tu mettras pour la fête !

-On ne sait même pas si il vont gagner.

-Alors qu'elle T-Shirt ?

Elle m'énerve avec ces vêtements, je sortis du dortoir dans ma tenue de Pom Pom girl. Je voyais bien que les gens me regardais et bien qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre ! Quoi ? Non j'ai pas mes règles ! Ok j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi ? Depuis hier je n'avais pas eu de nouvel d'Edward pas un SMS, ni un appel, niet, rien, nada ! En plus il me manque. J'avais besoin de le toucher, le sentir près de moi. Il était 13h dans 1h le match allais commencer les garçons devaient déjà être au vestiaire. Et moi je suis là assise sur un gradin du stade comme une pauvre conne ! Des personnes commencèrent à arriver je me levais voulant voir mon frère et peut être Edward avant le match. J'avais l'habitude d'y aller même si mon frère n'aimait pas trop me voir là bas dans cette tenue. En entrant dans la pièce je vis Emmett.

-Ne t'avais pas déjà dis de ne pas rentrer dans les vestiaires comme ça, fit il.

-Je m'en fiche je viens te dire bonne chance et tu peux dire à Mike d'arrêter de mater mes fesses s'il te plait.

-Newton dégage tes yeux de pervers du cul de ma sœur sinon je te vire de l'équipe, cria Emmett puis en chuchotant il rajouta, je fais de même avec Edward ou tu t'en occupes ?

-Je m'en occupe.

-Ne le distrait pas trop il doit être en forme après.

-Bouffon, soufflais je.

Je m'approchais d'Edward qui était assis sur un banc déjà près, ne me lâchant pas des yeux.

-Ton frère a raison tu ne devrais pas venir ici, si je vois encore Mike te reluquer j'en fais mon affaire.

-Emmett devrais faire pareil pour toi.

-Pour moi c'est différent.

-Tu ne m'as pas envoyé de message hier ?

-Tu était en bonne compagnie.

-Je serais resté avec toi si tu n'étais pas partis avant.

-Tu m'as manquer.

-Toi aussi.

-Tu devrais partir.

-Déjà ?!

-Il ne reste que 20min, le coach va arriver et je sens que je vais mettre une droite à Mike si il continu à regarder ton cul.

-Tu te battrais pour moi ?

-Sans hésitation !

-Tu sais que je ne t'appartiens pas ?

-Ça ne tardera pas, je vais te donner un truc pour cacher ton sublime corps.

Il pris dans son sac sa veste rouge qui allait avec sa tenue pour le match et me la donna. Comme sur son T-Shirt il y avait inscrit à l'arrière ''CULLEN''. Je l'enfilait puis la fermait.

-C'est beaucoup mieux, se réjouissait il, je ne veux pas te voir l'enlever excepté pour ta chorégraphie.

-Ok, rassuré ?

-Tu n'imagine pas à quel point, on se voit avant les match sur le terrain ?

-Oui

-A tout à l'heure princesse ! Fit il en posant sa main sur mes fesses.

-Hé !

-Je les adores ! Rigola t il.

Je sortis du vestiaire en pouffant. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça. Dire que dans 3 semaines nous serons à Paris, Edward m'avait promis que se seraient les meilleures vacances de toutes ma vie. Je pourrais me reposer, dormir, profiter de la piscine intérieur … Je rentrais dans le vestiaire des filles suivit de Mme Steven's peu de temps après.

-Les filles vous allez donner le meilleure de vous, s'exclama Steven's, si je voix rien que une seule erreur je rajoute une heure d'entrainement es ce que c'est bien compris ?

-Oui ! Fîmes tous en même temps.

-Ok Swan je te laisse la parole.

Je mis devant tout le monde et pris la parole.

-Nous devons faire de notre mieux pour encourager les garçons car selon Emmett si ils perdent aujourd'hui contre Boston, nous irons à Miami !

-Non, dirent les filles.

-On est alors toutes d'accord pour ne plus revoir les Barbies Malibu sinon à par ça je n'ai rien à ajouter vous avez des questions ?

-Oui moi ! Fis Lauren.

-Vas y pose toujours.

-Pourquoi tu as la veste de Cullen ? Tu sors avec ?

-Qu'es ce que ça peut te faire Lauren, m'énervais je.

-Les filles ne recommençais pas, cria Steven's, maintenant tous sur le terrain !

Nous sortîmes pour rejoindre le terrain. Nous nous assîmes sur la première rangée des gradins qui nous été réservé. Il ne restait plus que 10 min, les garçons s'échauffaient. J'allais pourvoir mater Edward pendant plus d'une heure. Celui ci était entrain de courir, son Ipod aux oreilles. Il tourna sa tête, son regard croisa la mien et nous nous sourîmes. Il s'arrêta puis d'un geste de la main me dit de venir. Je me levais, dis à Mme Steven's que j'arrivais.

-Pas trop stressé ? Demandais à Edward en m'avançant vers lui.

-Non ça va le temps que tu gardes la veste sur toi.

-Je devrais l'enlever Edward durant la mi-temps et tout le monde me regardera.

-Je sais mais je te trouve incroyablement sexy dans cette veste.

-J'ai pas besoin de ta veste pour y être, rigolais je.

-Quelle modestie Swan !

-Je fréquente trop !

-C'est pas pour me déplaire.

Soudain une idée me vint.

-Si vous gagnez Mr Cullen je vous promets un cadeaux, fis je malicieuse.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

-Non c'est une surprise.

-Allez Bella ! Me supplia t il comme un enfant de 5 ans, je t'ai donné ma veste et je te remets mon Ipod.

-Ok Cullen je te le dis, tu me donne déjà l'Ipod !

Il pris ma main et mis l'objet dans ma main, nous rigolâmes.

-Alors ? S'impatienta t il.

-Alors si tu gagnes le match et que tu fais beaucoup d'effort, ce soir tu pourras dormir avec moi.

-Sérieux ? Demanda t il, Ne plaisante pas avec ça Swan ! Si tu renonces à ta parole je te jure que je viendrais tout de même dans ton lit.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre !

Tout un coup un sifflement retentit sur le terrain.

-Je dois y aller, fis Edward, je te surveille n'en profite pas pour me mater !

Il partit courant rejoindre les autres tandis que moi je regagnais ma place. Les joueurs se serraient la main en guise de respect et le match put enfin commencer. Emmett était en forme comme d'habitude, sous sa carrure d'ours il était tout de même agile. Jacob courait comme une gazelle, il ne lâchait pas le ballon des yeux . Dean jouait bien, ce mec avait un vrai esprit d'équipe contrairement à Newton qui jouait perso en s'attirant les foudres du coach. Quand à Edward et bien c'est Edward, il courait vite, il était concentré dans le jeux rien autour ne pouvait le déstabiliser même ses groupies qui hurlaient à la mort à en plus avoir de tympans. J'avais remarqué Tanya à 3 rangées de moi, Nate n'avait pas mentis quand il m'avait dit qu'elle avait acheté tout l'équipement de la gamme Cullen. Elle avait une T-Shirt inscrit ''TEAM CULLEN'', pourquoi cette obsession pour Edward ? Il n'avait cesse de la repousser en lui disant que ce qui c'était passer entre eux était une énorme connerie, qu'il avait trop bu lors de l'anniversaire de Dean … Apparemment elle aussi m'avait remarqué, elle me foudroyait du regard. Je savais que depuis longtemps elle ne m'aimait pas moi pareil pour elle mais je n'en faisait pas toute une histoire. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Edward ne l'aime pas, ce n'es pas de ma faute si presque tout le monde la déteste a part sa bande de pouf, ce n'es pas de ma faute si elle n'a pas été prise dans l'équipe de Pom-Pom-Girl ! Ok j'admets c'est peut être un peu de ma faute si elle n'a pas été prise dans l'équipe. Je tournais la tête pour ne plus croiser ces yeux, elle est vraiment folle cet fille. La mi-temps arriva très vite Sun School l'emportait 1-0, merci à Emmett pour ce merveilleux but ! Je me levais enlever ma veste, posait l'Ipod d'Edward. Les filles et moi nous installâmes sur le terrain, la musique débuta. Mon corps commença à bouger par lui même. Je remarquais que Edward avait pris ma place et me regardait en buvant sa bouteille d'eau. Je déglutis difficilement ses cheveux commençais à être humide à cause de la sueur ce qui le rendait irrésistible . Il me fixait en souriant. La musique pris fin sous les applaudissements. Personne ne s'était trompé ouf ! Je ne pensais pas endurer encore une heure d'entrainement. Je retournais aux gradins et Emmett me pris dans ses bras.

-Ça c'est ma sœur ! Vue comment les mecs de Boston ont bavé sur vous, nous allons gagné à coup sur !

-Tu m'étouffes Emmett !

-Oups ! Pardon ! Ce soir ce sera la fête ! Hors de question que tu y ailles dans cette tenue, c'est trop provocateur !

-Génial, soupirais je, Super-Emmett est de retour !

-Et en pleine forme !

Il me lâcha puis je me mis devant Edward.

-Tu me rend ma place ?

-Assis toi sur moi, sourit il.

Je m'installais sur ses genoux. Mon dos était contre son torse, je lui pris sa bouteille et bu un coup dedans.

-Alors j'aurais droit à mon cadeaux ? Chuchota t il à mon oreille.

-Je ne sais pas il faudrait fournir plus d'effort.

-Si je marque un but ce serait bon.

-Tu en marque à la commende ?

-On peut essayer.

La mi-temps se termina il embrassa discrètement mon cou et me fit remettre sa veste. Après la retour de Super-Emmett voici la venue de Super-Edward ! La deuxième partie de jeu avait été plus facile que la première Edward avait enfin marqué son but à ce moment là une orne de filles s'étaient misent à crier « _Edward !!!!! _». Pitoyable et dire que c'est moi ce soir qui sera dans son lit avec lui ! Ne soyez pas jalouse. J'aimais vraiment ce mec mais étais je n'était pas prête à me remettre en couple avec lui. Je savais qu'il m'aimait et qu'il n'attendait que moi mais c'était encore trop top. Hier j'avais fais un pas en prenant le préservatif. Je pensais que cela avait un message genre « _Attend encore un peu _» et il l'avait visiblement reçu. Le plus impressionnant était que mon frère ne disait rien au sujet des flirts entre Edward et moi. Il avait confiance en Edward même si il ne savait pas qu'il m'avait déjà fait souffrir. Le match se termina enfin avec la victoire de Sun School 2-1. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir Edward que Alice et Rosalie m'avait prise d'assaut.

-Je dois aller félicité les garçons, protestais je.

-Tu les verras ce soir, fis Rosalie, on va te préparer pour la fête la capitaine des Pom Pom doit être la plus belle pour le sexy attaquant.

-Le sexy attaquant ? Demandais je quand nous arrivions dans ma chambre.

-Edward, dis Alice comme une évidence, tu crois que l'on ne vous vois pas !

-C'est très sensuelle ce que vous faite, continua Rosalie, même si sexuelle serait le meilleure mot !

-Je ne vois pas ce dont vous parler, soufflais je.

-Menteuse ! Lança Alice, il y a deux semaines tu avais sa tenue de match sur toi, ses nouvelles chaussures maintenant sa veste je sais très bien que mon frère ne prête jamais ses vêtements !

-Je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien, tentais je de les convaincre.

-Prends nous pour des gourdes ! Rigola Rosalie, tu vas nous dire que quand un garçon t'appelle ''Princesse'' ou ''Bébé'' il ne se passe rien.

-Absolument, fis je.

-Et les bisous dans le cou, rajouta Alice, le bras sur les épaules, quand il te prend la main ou la taille ,les claques sur les fesses, on est pas aveugles Bella.

-Ok c'est bon mais c'est juste du flirt rien de plus.

-Voila ce que l'on voulait entendre, rit Rosalie, maintenant laisse toi faire tu seras la plus belle.

Elles me firent me laver le temps qu'elles préparaient mes affaires et les leurs. J'avais été scotché devant leur révélation, elle étaient d'un enthousiasme sans pareil pour cette relation mais je leur avait demandé de rien faire et de nous laisser lui et moi. Elle avait accepté me disant de faire attention avant d'aller plus loin. Seulement je savait où je posait mes pieds surtout que Edward était conscient qu'il suffisait encore d'une erreur de sa part pour tout arrêter mais cette fois ci se sera sans recommencement. Je sortais de la salle de bain en peignoir alors que Alice et Rosalie était déjà habillé. Elles étaient toutes les deux magnifiques Alice portait une petite robe courte mauve (lien sur le profil) avec un très léger maquillage et s'était lissé les cheveux. Rosalie elle portait une robe noire courte, reliée derrière par de fines chainettes en en or (lien sur le profil). Elle avait optait pour un fard à paupière noir et un rouge à lèvre rouge, ses cheveux était détaché et bouclés au bout . Alice avait ma robe (lien sur le profil) en main, une robe noir avec un bustier en cuir suivit de dentelle noir pour le bas. Elle était magnifique certes très courte mais quand même magnifique. Je la mis et m'assis pour que les filles s'occupent de moi. Alice m'avait maquillé à peu près comme Rosalie mais en moins extravertis tandis que cette dernière m'avait lissé les cheveux et les avait attaché en queue de cheval. A la fin le résultat était superbe.

-Bella, s'écria Rosalie, cette robe te va super bien !!!

-Dire qu'elle te boudinait, rigola Alice.

-Ce n'es pas vrai, fis Rosalie, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise dedans.

-Parce que tu étais boudinée !

-Vous êtes superbe aussi les filles, dis je en stoppant leur échange.

-Les garçons viennent nous chercher ? Demanda Alice.

-Non, répondit Rosalie, Emmett m'a dit qu'il nous attendrait sur place car ils devaient préparer la salle avec Dean, Tyler et Mike pendant que Jasper, Jacob et Edward allait chercher de quoi boire et manger.

-Ok de toute façon il es déjà 18h50, nous pouvons descendre, dis je.

Nous prîmes chacune une veste, un sac à main et sortîmes du dortoir. J'avais laisser les affaires d'Edward sur mon lit. Nous rejoignîmes la cafétéria où y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, la musique était à fond, les gens dansais. Je n'avais pas vu que Alice et Rosalie étaient partis me laissant seul parmi toutes ces personnes. Je cherchais mes amis du regard mais sans résultat, j'allais vers le buffet me servir de quoi boire. Par bonheur c'était Jacob qui s'occupait de nous servir les boissons.

-Bravo pour le match, fis je.

-Merci, je te sers quoi ? Coca ? Jus Orange ? Limonade ?

-Tu n'as pas d'alcool ? Demandais étonnée.

-Si whisky, téquila, champagne.

-Une téquila s'il te plait.

-Désolé Edward ma strictement interdit de te servir de l'alcool ma belle.

-S'il te plait un verre Jacob, il n'en sera rien.

-Pas d'alcool Bella, fis un souffle chaux sur mon oreille.

Je me retournais et vis un Edward resplendissant, il portait un T-Shirt Blanc simple où l'on pouvait voir ses muscles, un pantalon noir et ses basket nike. Je le regardais le suppliant des yeux, il poussa un soupire.

-Deux coupes de champagne Jacob, demanda t il.

-Merci, dis je en lui embrassant la joue.

Il pris les verres que lui tendait Jacob puis nous allions nous assoir à une table, il m'installa sur ses genoux entourant ma taille par ses bras.

-Tu es très belle dans cette robe, me murmura t il, un peu courte mais très belle.

-Dis toi que je l'ai mise pour toi.

-Mais je ne serais pas le seul à en profiter.

-Ce n'est pas les autres qui m'auront dans leur lit ce soir.

-Exact j'en suis heureux surtout que d'après ce que j'ai entendu nous serons seul.

-Emmett et Jasper ne seront pas là.

-Non Emmett a réservé une chambre pour lui et Rosalie puisque demain cela fera 3ans qu'ils sortent ensemble donc Jasper croit surement que je vais ramener une fille et va dormir avec Alice.

-Tu vas ramené une fille ? Demandais malicieusement.

-Hum peut être, dit il en entrant dans mon jeu.

-Tu as fait ton choix ?

-J'ai vu une petite brunette sexy tout à l'heure, je compte bien la ramener chez moi et la serrez contre moi toute la nuit.

-Elle a de la chance.

-Tout le monde ne dort pas avec Edward Cullen.

Je lui donnait un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Hé Swan ! Tu fais mal !

-Tu vas aller pleurer à ta maman, rigolais je

-Non mais si tu préfères on peut aller danser ?

Il me souleva, pris ma main et m'emmena sur la piste de danse. Lady Gaga avec _Just Dance _commença. Edward se mit derrière moi. Je collais mon dos à son torse et commença à bouger. Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches, il embrassait mon cou remontant au lobe de mon oreille, ses mains bougeaient tout au long de mon corps. IL faisait chaud tout un coup. Ses mains passaient sous ma robe pour toucher mes fesses je le laissais faire. Il savait très bien où était nos limites. Je le sentais sourire contre ma peau.

-Nous devrions arrêter, chuchota t il.

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Moi non plus mais il le faut bébé.

Il enleva ses mains de mon corps. A ce moment là je ressentis un vide inhabituelle.

-On rentre j'ai seulement envie d'être avec toi, me confia t il.

Je répondit pas ma contentant de reprendre sa main et de quittait la cafétéria. Il nous conduit à son dortoir. Nous étions seul au monde, nos amis n'existaient plus, l'université n'existait plus, il n'y avait que lui et moi, moi et lui. Il ouvrit la porte, je n'eus pas le temps de la fermer qu'il prit mes lèvres sauvagement comme si il était en manque.

-J'en ai eu envie toute la journée, dis il pendant que nos bouche bougée d'elle même.

J'encerclais son cou de mes bras et sa taille de mes jambes. Je sentais son bas ventre se durcir mais seulement il décida de mettre un terme à notre échange.

-Je suis désolé de mettre emporté, s'excusa t-il.

-Ça ne fait rien ça ma beaucoup plus.

-Moi aussi, sourit il.

Il alla me déposer dans son lit, s'allongeant près de moi. Nous fixions les plafond en réfléchissant. Aujourd'hui avait été une journée parfaite même si mais hormones avait pris le contrôle de mon corps à de nombreuses reprise. J'avais appris aussi que je n'arrivais plus à me passer d'Edward c'était encore pire qu'avant. Nous allions de plus en plus loin aussi dans notre relation physique, là preuve regardez ce qu'il venait de se passé à l'instant comme si nos corps était aimanté c'est dingue ! Enfin de compte j'avais eu raison de ne pas aller à cette foutu école de danse jamais je n'aurais connu ça. Peut être aurais je trouvais de nouveau amis, aurais eu un petit copain super mignon mais jamais je n'aurais sus à qu'elle point j'aimais Edward.

**Voilà tout le monde le Chapitre 8 est clos ! Dsl pour ce long mois mais qui dis long mois dit long chapitre !**

**Bella se pause beaucoup de questions en ce qui concerne son avenir avec Edward.**

**Edward est très jaloux ^^ **

**Que pensez vous de ce chapitre.**

**Pour le prochain vous voulait un PDV BELLA ou un PDV EDWARD ? A vous de choisir !**

**Sinon le Pere Noël vous a rapporté quoi ? **

**Bye ^^ **

**PS: pour ceux qui veulent des extraits des prochains chapitre un jour avant leur mise en ligne c'est ici : **


	9. Chapitre 9: Prendre une décision

PDV EDWARD

**CHAPITRE 9: Prendre une décision**

_**Jeudi vers midi.**_

-Lâche moi Tanya, m'écriais je, ce qui c'est passé avec toi en mars dernier ce n'était rien.

-C'est ce que disent tous les hommes Edward.

Elle est vraiment conne où elle le faisait exprès ? Parce que là elle me prend vraiment la tête. Mais pourquoi j'avais accepté de la voir seul à seul derrière ces stupides gradins et puis qui lui avait donné mon numéro de téléphone je l'avais pourtant changé exprès.

-Tu es vraiment folle ! Je ne me souviens même plus de ce qui c'est passé j'étais totalement bourré cette nuit là.

-Laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire alors, fit elle en posant ses mains manucurées sur mon torse.

-Dégage Tanya, dis je en la repoussant, je ne suis pas là pour ça, tu me dégoutes.

-C'est Swan ? Tu es encore amoureux d'elle ?! Je peux t'apporter plus qu'elle, tu sais bien que si son beau père n'était pas joueur de base ball et que Emmett n'était son frère tu ne la connecterais pas, tu ne serais pas qu'elle existe, peut être que tu l'aurais croisé dans la rue tu n'aurais pas fait attention à elle. Elle est tellement banal et insignifiante.

-Ne parle pas de Bella comme ça Tanya ! Elle est mille fois mieux que toi. Elle est belle, intelligente, douce, naturelle tout le contraire de toi.

-Elle joue avec toi ! Elle fait les yeux doux à Nate alors arrête de croire qu'elle est parfaite, tu sais que c'est moi qu'il te faut on serait **LE **couple, tu le monde nous admirerait, nous jalouserait.

-Tu en as d'autre des conneries comme celle la car je dois rejoindre les autres à la cafétéria pour déjeuner.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me répondre que je partis agacé. Elle avait le don de m'énervais à se croire au dessus de tout le monde. J'avais cru que ça lui passerait mais apparemment je n'étais pas un simple caprice pour elle. Elle me voulait, je ne savais pour qu'elle raison mais elle me voulait.

Quel con d'avoir couché avec elle ! Le pire était que plus je la repoussais plus elle s'accrochait. Sans y faire attention je me retrouvais devant la cafétéria, je n'allais pas parlé de la conversation avec Tanya à mes amis surtout pas à Emmett et Bella.

* * *

_**Jeudi après l'entrainement de Foot**_

-Bella, soupirais je sur ses lèvres, on devrait arrêter.

-Je n'en ai pas envie, pleurnicha t elle.

-Moi non plus mais imagine que ton frère où Jasper arrive.

-Tu as fermé la porte de ta chambre Edward, en plus on les entendra.

Je m'emparais à nouveau de sa bouche. Nous étions dans ma chambre, sur mon lit. Bella était à califourchon sur moi tandis que j'étais allongé. Mes mains agrippaient ses cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser. Son corps commença à frotter contre le mien.

-Bella, murmurais je haletant.

-Quoi ? Fit elle innocente.

-Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe, je n'es rien fait avec une femme depuis un certain temps alors ne me tente pas.

-C'est toujours intéressant à savoir, rigola t elle.

-Tu ne sais pas l'effet que tu me fait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je le sens très bien ! Pouffa t elle en regardant mon bas ventre puis en m'embrassant.

Ses lèvres bougeaient contre les miennes dans un baiser passionné. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et mes mains glissèrent sur ses hanches alors que les siennes étaient sur mon visage. Elle recommença ses frictions, mais cette fois si je ne dis rien me laissant emportait malgré que je savais que j'allais devoir arrêter un moment ou un autre avant d'aller trop loin. Je gémissais contre sa bouche. Mes mains passèrent sous son T-shirt et les siennes sur mon torse. Je me sentais bien à cet instant, comme si rien ne s'était passé il y a 6 mois, que Bella et moi étions toujours ensemble. Soudain nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Bella soupira de mécontentement.

-Allez debout bébé, fis je.

Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, se leva et moi de même. Nous sortîmes de ma chambre lorsque nous aperçûmes Emmett affalais dans le fauteuil.

-Tu n'étais pas sensée resté avec Rosalie après l'entrainement de Foot ? Lui demanda Bella un peu sèchement.

-Tu faisais quoi ici ? Répondit Emmett.

-Je t'ai posé une question avant mais si tu veux savoir Edward me faisait réviser les maths comme il a eu le même prof que moi l'an dernier.

-Les maths, ria Emmett pas du tout convaincu.

-Je pense que tu devrais y aller Bella, dis je, je t'envoie un message ce soir.

Je m'approchais d'elle et embrassa sa joue, elle pris ses affaires et partit. Je m'installais dans le fauteuil près de mon meilleur ami.

-Des maths ? M'interrogea t il avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, fis je sans conviction, tu sais bien que Bella est nul dans cette matière.

-Donc tu lui donne des cours de soutien très particulier, tu te donnes corps et âmes enfin surtout corps.

-Elle comprend mieux ainsi, dis je sachant très bien ce que Emmett insinué.

-J'espère que sa ne te dérange pas au moins je ne voudrais pas que tu perds ton temps.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ta soeur est une bonne élève.

-Il suffit d'avoir le truc, rigola Emmett.

-Exactement pouffais je.

-Non sérieux où vous en êtes vous deux je veux dire es ce que vous sortez ensemble ?

-Je n'en sais rien moi même, c'est compliqué je pense plus pour elle que pour moi. Je sais ce que je veux mais elle n'est pas prête.

-Pourtant vu ce qu'il vient de se passer dans ta chambre on ne croirait pas.

-Je n'es pas couché avec Emmett, on s'est juste embrassé rien de plus.

-J'avais compris Edward vue comment elle m'a parler ou plutôt agresser j'ai remarqué que j'avais pourris sa journée.

-Tu n'imagine même pas, fis rêveur.

-Je pense qu'elle attend que tu fasses le premier pas.

-Que veux tu que je fasse de plus.

-Demande lui officiellement de sortir avec.

-Et si elle me rembarrait, tu sais très bien que je lui est fait du mal peut être qu'elle ne veut plus d'histoire sérieuse avec moi mais seulement des baisers volés, des câlins.

-Elle t'aime vraiment même beaucoup sinon elle ne se prendrait pas la peine à rester pratiquement toujours avec toi, manger sur tes genoux où à côté de toi, te caressait les cheveux tu savais que Bella adore tes cheveux lorsqu'elle avait 17 ans j'ai surpris une conversation entre elle et Alice, ma soeur disait et je reprend les mots « Edward a des cheveux magnifique, j'adore leur couleur et ce look décoiffait j'aimerais tellement les toucher »

-Alors elle a réalisé son rêve sinon il y a quoi de prévu pour ce soir.

-Rien à par le meilleur ami de l'homme !

-Le chien ?

-Non.

-La femme ?

-Non elle parle trop ! C'est la télé mon pote ! Sinon encore 3 jours et c'est les vacances le rêve ! On va à Paris ! S'exclama Emmett.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais temps d'enthousiasme à partir à Paris.

-Je vais pouvoir me retrouver avec Rose et vous, on sera seul durant une semaine enfaite on part bien Dimanche.

-Ouais le jet du père de Rose et Jasper nous attendra à l'aéroport de Phoenix et ma mère nous envoie quelqu'un nous récupéré ici et à Paris.

-Cool par contre la deuxième semaine tu repars chez tes parents ?

-Oui mais ils sont à Phoenix donc ça ne change pas grand chose et Bella et toi ?

-On avait pensé aller voir Charlie mais il nous a dit qu'il était sur une grosse affaire qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de nous voir donc on va rester chez Renée par contre Rosalie et Jasper partent à San Francisco.

-Je sais Alice m'en a parler Jasper va lui manquer, tu aurais du la voir cet été, vous pourrez venir dormir un soir puisque nous serons tout les 4 à Phoenix Esmée et Carlisle seraient heureux de vous revoir en plus ça permettrait à Alice d'oublier un peu Jasper.

-Génial ! J'espère que Esmée fera son gâteau au chocolat ! Nous allons dans la villa de Phoenix c'est la plus grande ! Lorsque Bella va la voir elle va une fois de plus s'étonner que vous avez encore une maison après celle de Paris et Miami et on pourra aller dans la piscine intérieur, pleurnicha Emmett comme un gamin.

-Si tu veux.

- Super ! Tu sais que tu es mon meilleur pote ?!

-Merci Emmett si tu es mon ami que pour les gâteaux de ma mère et notre piscine, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de l'apprendre, rigolais je.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Renée ne sait pas cuisiner ! Heureusement que Bella est là pour donner à manger à l'ogre qui sommeille en moi !

-Qu'es ce qu'on ferais sans elle, soupirais je.

-Je me le demande des fois, fis Emmett.

La soirée passa vite Jasper était revenue vers 18h30 puis nous partîmes manger à la cafétéria malheureusement nous ne croisâmes pas les filles Bella devait surement leur faire le diner. Nous avions avions regardais un film à la télé, Emmett et moi nous étions endormis durant le film qui était d'un ennuie mortel enfin il fallait s'en douter ça arrive une fois sur deux lorsque Jasper choisi le programme. Il nous avait donc réveillé pour qu'on aille nous coucher. Je pris une douche rapide, mis un pyjama et alla m'allonger dans mon lit. Je regardais l'heure sur mon radio réveille : 22H56. Je décidais d'envoyer un SMS à Bella priant pour qu'elle ne dorme pas encore.

« _Bonne nuit ma Princesse, fait de beau rêve._

_J'ai passé un super moment avec toi dans ma chambre après l'entrainement de foot._

_J'ai hâte d'être demain pour te revoir._

_Tu me manques._

_Edward »_

Quelques minutes plus tard mon portable vibra m'indiquant une le nom de Bella avec une enveloppe sur l'écran, j'ouvris le message et souris.

_«_ _Bonne nuit à toi , ne t'inquiète pas pour mes rêves ils seront merveilleux._

_Moi aussi j'ai passé un bon moment avec toi, dommage que mon lourdo de frère soit arrivé._

_Emmett m'a envoyé un SMS tout à l'heure pour me dire que nous dormirons chez toi la 2eme semaine des vacances._

_Vais je enfin pouvoir voir la villa de Phœnix dont mon frère n'arrête pas de me parler ?_

_Tu me manques aussi._

_Ta Princesse.»_

Évidemment je répondis sans hésitation.

_«Je vois qu'Emmett t'as tout raconter, il était comme un gamin le jour de noël lorsque je lui est proposé de venir._

_Sinon je te conseillerais de prendre des maillots de bain pour les vacances car la maison de Paris et Phœnix sont équipé d'un piscine intérieur.»_

J'appuyais sur envoyais et la réponse ne se fis pas attendre.

_« Super Alice va encore m'en faire essayer une centaine déjà qu'elle me rabâche les oreilles avec qu'elle tenue je dois porté à Paris._

_Par contre je suis contente de passer une semaine avec vous 6._

_Dors Bien Bella »_

Je soupirais et posais mon portable sur la table de nuit. Je fermais les yeux et m'endormis presque instantanément.

* * *

_**Vendredi **_

Aujourd'hui nous étions Vendredi, je venais de me lever comme d'habitude Emmett et Jasper m'attendais. J'étais entrain de m'habiller après avoir pris m'être lavé, j'avais opter pour une tenue simple c'est à dire veste, jeans et basket.

-Grouille ton cul Edward ! Les filles nous attendent à la cafétéria et en plus j'ai faim !

Je sortis de la salle de bain avant qu'Emmett ne vienne me chercher par lui même.

-Enfin, soupira Jasper, c'est de famille à être long à se préparer ?

-Non j'aime simplement mon corps d'athlète et je ne suis pas du matin vous le savez, lorsque nous arriverons à Paris Dimanche soir mon planning sera manger, laver et dodo. Je vais pourvoir enfin profité ! M'extasiais je.

-Peut être, rigola Jasper, mais pour l'instant nous avons cour et estimez vous heureux que le coach ne fasse pas d'entrainement demain après midi.

Nous quittâmes la chambre pour nous rendre à la cafétéria. Les filles étaient devant le buffet où il y avait différent aliments pour le petit déjeuné. Nous les rejoignîmes. J'entourais de mes bras la taille de Bella par derrière et posa ma tête sur son épaule, elle ne fut pas surprise et embrassa ma joue alors que je saluais les autres. Bella pris un plateau pour deux, ce que nous faisions depuis un moment et déposa de quoi manger dessus. Soit un jus de pamplemousse pour elle et un d'abricot pour moi, un petit pain, deux croissant, un chausson pomme. Nous allâmes à notre table et Bella s'installa sur mes genoux. Jacob et Dean rejoignais notre groupe peu de temps après. Nous discutâmes des vacances comme à peu près tout le monde dans l'université. Nous apprîmes que Jacob retournerait à Los Angeles durant ses deux semaines et en profiterait pour aller voir ses anciens amis. Dean quant à lui avait prévu de rejoindre New Nork cepandant il nous avait annoncé que ce ne serait pas de tout repos puisque sa petite sœur de 10 ans serait là et qu'elle allait lui faire vivre un enfer. Bien entendu Emmett avait rajouté son grain de sel en disant que Bella était pareil avant lorsqu'elle ramenait plein de copine chez Charlie et qu'elles jouaient à l'embêter alors qu'il était en pleine partie de jeux vidéo. Pendant que nous discutions je posais ma main sur la cuisse de Bella.

-J'aime bien ta tenue, lui fis je.

-Elle aurais pu faire mieux, répondis Alice, elle a un corps parfait mais le cache.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé Alice, dis je, moi j'aime bien comment elle s'habille et comme tu le dis elle a un corps parfait donc pas besoin de surplus en habit ou maquillage.

-Tu as raison mais de toute façon Lundi nous serons à Paris la ville de la mode et qui dit la ville de la mode dit SHOPPING ! Articula t 'elle.

-Non, pleurnicha Bella, tu m'as déjà offert plein de vêtements à la rentrée il y a un mois et demie.

-Oui mais la mode change très vite.

-Mais je ne les mets même pas tes vêtements je garde les miens.

-Si tu veux mais on ira quand même, souris malicieusement ma sœur.

-Pourquoi ? Sa sert à rien d'en acheter si je ne les mets même pas !

-Parce que premièrement Rose et moi en avions besoins, puis sa nous fera une sortie et quoi que tu en dises tu en ressortiras avec des tenues et peut être même un nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

-Non ! M'écriais je à la place de Bella alors que toute la table me regardait, je veux dire enfin non on ne touche pas à ses cheveux.

-Edward à raison Alice, rajouta Bella, on ne change rien à mes cheveux.

-Allez, s'il te plait Bella, pleurnicha Alice.

-Non on ne coupe pas ses cheveux, ripostais je, il sont bien comme ça.

-Ok c'est bon vous avez gagné, souffla Alice.

Bella me souris et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

-Comme c'est mignon, pouffa Emmett et Jasper.

-Edward faut vraiment que tu te te reprennes en main vieux, rigola Dean.

-La ferme, fis je.

-Vous êtes jaloux ? Leur demanda Bella, parce que je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre mais je ne donne que des baisers à Edward.

-Et pas à ton grand frère chéri ? Demanda Emmett.

-Non toi tu n'es pas beau.

-Moi je le trouve très beau, fit Rosalie, en plus il est doué en beaucoup de chose.

-Peut être, riposta Bella, mais Edward est plus beau que lui, plus sexy et meilleur au lit.

Soudain Emmett et moi nous étouffèrent avec notre nourriture. Elle avait bien dit ce que je venais d'entendre ?!

-Ed … Edward et to... toi avait cou... couché ensemble ? Bégaya Emmett pendant que j'étais encore sans voix.

-Non ! S'exclama Bella, je dis seulement ce que j'entends dans les vestiaires en sport demande à Alice !

-Elle a raison, les filles n'arrêtent pas de parler des exploits sexuels de mon frère.

-Soulagé ? Sourit Bella.

-Ouais enfin même si je sais que sa se produira un jour.

-Je me sens pas prête.

-Tu sais que on peut en parler entre fille si tu préfères, fit Rosalie.

-Oui se serait cool.

Il fut déjà l'heure de partir en cour, Bella se leva embrassa ma joue, souris puis partis avec Jacob et Alice, elle devait avoir cours avec eux. Emmett et Jasper allèrent avec Rosalie et moi avec Dean pour deux heures d'espagnol. Nous arrivâmes tout pile à l'heure, nous installant au fond de la classe. Mlle Pinal distribua un texte et rougit quand nos regard se croisèrent puis elle s'installa à son bureau essayant de ne plus croiser mes yeux alors que Dean ricanait. Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si il engage des profs de 26 ans ! 10H arriva enfin Dean et moi sortîmes de la classe en premier pour ne pas s'éterniser mais néanmoins je lançais un ''Au revoir Madame'' assez séducteur juste pour le plaisir. J'étais un peu déçu de ne pas voir Bella durant la pause, je ressentais un vide lorsqu'elle n'était pas près de moi comme si j'avais besoin d'un contact permanent avec elle et qu'importe soit il. Pendant l'heure d'histoire et de Physique je m'ennuyais, comptant les minutes avant de retrouver tout le monde à la cafétéria et surtout voir Bella. Je repensais à la discution de ce matin. La réaction de Emmett qui me semblait moins excessive qu'autrefois, il devait comprendre que sa sœur était plus une adolescente qu'elle avait 20 ans et qu'elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Pourtant j'étais un peu déçu de moi même que Bella sache avec qui j'ai couché pour tenter de l'oublier, mon comportement me décevait, j'avais été un connard de faire ça sous ses yeux et même si elle ne le montrait pas je savais que ça lui faisait du mal. De plus elle allait avoir droit à une conversation entre fille qui lui fera certainement du bien, Rosalie et Alice pourront lui parler de leur première fois et la rassurer.

J'entendis enfin le bruit de la délivrance et sortit de la salle. Je rejoignais la cafétéria en croisant Jacob sur mon chemin, nous passâmes d'abord au self puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre table. Tout le monde était déjà là. Je m'assis à ma place situé entre Jasper et Bella. Celle ci ne pris pas place sur mes genoux mais pris tout de même ma main dans la sienne, jouant avec mes doigt.

-Enfaite Bella c'est vrai que tu dors chez moi pendant les vacances ? Demanda Alice.

-Oui Emmett et moi passerons une soirée avec Edward et toi.

-Génial ! Mais seulement un soir ?

-On ne sais pas encore, il faut savoir ce que Renée en pense peut être que nous pourrons rester du vendredi au dimanche et avant de retourné à l'université on passerais rechercher nos affaires chez nous, fit Emmett.

-Sa va être super ! On va pourvoir faire des soirées entre filles ! S'exclama Alice.

-Calme toi mon amour, rigola Jasper.

Merde, si Alice préparait tout à l'avance jamais je ne pourrais être tranquille. Moi qui pensais pouvoir passer une soirée avec Bella, il fallait sans douter de toute façon. Alice était la meilleure amie de Bella. Et moi ? Je suis quoi ? Son ex ? Son ami ? Pourtant vu nos échanges depuis quelque temps je savais que nous étions bien plus que ça. Je n'avais pas mis de nom à notre relation nous n'en avions pas discuté non plus avec Bella et je savais que un moment ou un autre il faudrait en parler. Nos amis ne disaient trop rien sur notre comportement ce qui m'étonnais de mon entremetteuse de sœur mais on pouvait dire que les rumeurs commençaient à apparaître au sein de l'université même si nous ne faisions pas grand chose en public seulement des baisers sur la joue, je la prenais dans mes bras ou sur mes genoux et lui donnais la main. Cependant lorsque nous étions seul nous nous laissions aller devant même mettre un termes à nos séances de câlins car Bella devenais un peu plus entreprenante qu'avant en voulant m'enlever mes vêtements et les siens. Pas que j'aimais pas cet aspect d'elle au contraire j'adorais mais je ne voulais pas que sa se passe comme ça. Je voulais respecter les étapes.

-Vous avez quoi comme cour cette après midi ? Demanda Jacob.

-Moi et Jasper avons biologie et Espagnol, fis Rosalie.

-Littérature et Physique, soupira Dean.

-Sport avec Alice, dis Bella.

-Moi aussi avec Edward, termina Emmett.

-C'est vrai que les 2eme année et 3eme année sont mélangé, dis Rosalie.

-Owé comme le programme est le même, fis je.

Nous terminions de manger en parlant de tout et de rien puis Alice, Bella, Emmett et moi saluâmes tout le monde avant de partir en direction du gymnase. Emmett et moi rejoignîmes le vestiaire des hommes et Bella et Alice celui des femmes. Nous nous changeâmes puis allions dans la salle ou certain élèves étaient déjà assis par terre. Emmett et moi nous fîmes pareil puis Alice et Bella nous rejoignirent et comme à chaque cour de sport je détaillé le corps de Bella. Sa tenue était simple mais lui moulait extrêmement bien de plus elle avait ses cheveux attachés en un queue de cheval. Elle s'installa entre son frère et moi. La coach arriva nous disant qu'aujourd'hui allait être un cours simple nous ferons badminton deux contre deux. Je vis Bella et Emmett se regardait et sourire.

-Cullen contre Swan sa vous dit ? Demanda Bella.

-Ouais, fit Alice, on va vous battre à plat de couture !

-Je n'en serais pas si sur ma chère, intervint Emmett, tout les coups sont permis ! N'es ce pas Edward ?

-A chacun ses armes, sourit malicieusement Bella, allez viens grand frère sa commence à sentir la défaite ici.

Nous rigolions et prîmes une raquette chacun et un volant avant d'aller sur un terrain. Emmett et Bella parlaient sans doute stratégie, je savais d'avance que Bella allait se servir de son charme pour m'avoir et que Emmett l'encouragerait.

-On va perdre c'est clair, souffla Alice soudainement démotivé.

-On est les Cullen et les Cullen ne perdent jamais petite soeur.

-Peut être mais tu crois que Bella va nous laisser gagner ? Rêve ! C'est ma meilleure amie, je sais que quand elle est dans cet esprit de compétition rien ne l'arrête, elle est limite tyrannique elle devient comme Emmett lors des matchs ! Comme si le doux agneau se transformais en une lionne sauvage.

_Il n'y a pas que dans cet esprit là qu'elle se transforme vue ce qui c'est passé hier dans ma chambre._

-Bon on commence ? Demanda Bella avec un sourire aguicheur.

-Quand tu veux Swan, fis je.

-C'est une proposition Cullen ?

-A toi de voir ?!

-Bon Edward tu draguera ma sœur plus tard comme ça on pourra commencer tout de suite.

-C'est ta sœur qui allume mon frère ! Protesta Alice.

-Bon le royaume des Bisounour vous débutez quand ? S'exclama le coach.

Nous commençâmes à jouer. Bella arborait un sourire mi aguicheur mi machiavélique durant le jeu. Elle n'hésitai pas bouger ses hanche lorsqu'il fallait, passais sa doigts dans ses cheveux, se mordais sa lèvre inférieur. Elle m'énervais quand elle jouait comme sa avec moi, j'avais l'impression d'être un stupide pantin entre ses mains.

A la fin Alice et moi perdions, situation tout à fait prévisible d'après ma sœur vu comment je bavais littéralement sur sa meilleure amie. Bella et Emmett rigolaient de joie autant ils pouvaient se chamailler autant ils pouvaient s'entendre à merveille et fonder une équipe indestructible lors d'une compétition. Bella s'avança vers moi et embrassa ma joue.

-Je vous donnerez un prix de consolation Mr Cullen, chuchota elle à mon oreille.

-Puis je savoir quoi Mlle Swan ?

-Pas encore mais vous le serez dans les jours à venir ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Hum très intéressant, fis je en passant mes bras sur ses épaules de manière à entouré son cou alors qu'elle entourais ma taille.

-Vous pouvez aller aux vestiaires, fis le coach.

J'emmenais Bella au vestiaires avec Alice et Emmett. Les filles rentrèrent dans les leur et nous dans les notre. Emmett et moi nous rhabillâmes avant que Newton commence à parler de ses fantastiques vacances qu'il va passer en Martinique. Franchement qu'es ce que on avait à foutre j'allais passé mes les miennes avec mes amis et la fille que j'aime. Cependant je ne savais pas comment ça allait se passer entre Bella et moi, je me posais des questions stupides mais une me trottais dans la tête. Es ce qu'elle voudrait dormir avec moi ? Parce que il était évident que Rose et Emmett dormirons en couple ainsi que Alice et Jasper, je n'allais pas rester tout seul comme un imbécile dans ma chambre. Je me rappelais de la nuit après la fête pour la victoire du premier match de la saison. Elle avait dormis blottis dans mes bras vêtu d'un de mes T-Shirt puis le lendemain nous avions passé la matinée au lit. J'avais ressentis un énorme bien être à cet instant et plus rien n'avait compté mis à part elle. Je soupirais un coup, non je n'allais définitivement pas dormir seul même si il fallait l'attacher où l'enfermer dans la chambre, non je ne passerais pas mes nuits seul.

Après avoir fini de nous préparer, nous sortîmes des vestiaires et bien évidemment les filles n'étaient pas encore prête. Correction ma sœur n'était pas encore prête et Bella l'attendait comme d'habitude. 5 min plus tard elle nous rejoignirent et nous quittâmes la salle avec un hurlement d'Emmett.

-C'EST LES VACANCES !

-Swan, cria la coach, si tu ne veux pas venir faire quelques tour de stade demain arrête tes conneries tu n'es plus en 6e.

-Oui coach, c'était juste un instant.

-D'accord, bonne vacance à vous les gamins et bon courage Bella pour supporté ton frère je n'y arriverais pas.

-Oh ce n'es pas moi qui es collé à elle à longueur de temps, lança Emmett, n'es ce pas Edward.

-Je pense que ça n'intéresse pas le coach.

-Exactement donc bonne vacances et rappelais vous que à la rentrée les entrainement de foot se font dans la salle.

Le coach partis tandis que encore quelques élèves sortaient du gymnase. Nous avançâmes vers les dortoirs attendre Rosalie et Jasper qui finissaient seulement dans 1h. Bella et Alice marchait à l'avant parlant de truc de fille et Emmett et moi étions derrière elles.

-Tu devrais vraiment faire le premier pas , fis soudain mon ami.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De toi et ma soeur Bouffon ! Elle ne viendra pas toute seule.

-Qu'es ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus je la prend dans mes bras, l'embrasse sur la joue je ne sais plus quoi faire je te l'ai déjà dit hier.

-Demande lui simplement de ressortir avec toi, elle n'attend que ça d'après Rosalie et ta sœur.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? Et ça vous arrive souvent de parler de nous ?

-On s'ennuyait et le sujet et venu comme ça, mais ne tarde pas trop elle a énormément de prétendents.

-Owé comme un certain Nate.

-Jaloux ? Me questionna Emmett.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point.

-Tu m'étonnes ma soeur est une bombe ! Par contre fait gaffe à Nate Rose m'a dit qu'il lui envoyé souvent des SMS.

-Je peux rien faire contre ça Emmett.

-Bien sur que si ! Ce n'est pas lui qui à un séjour à Paris avec Bella, en plus les filles adorent cette ville pour je ne sais quelle raison, franchement je serais toi j'en profiterais durant les vacances mais pas de roses ni de chocolat ma soeur n'est pas comme ça, dors avec elle, je sais que c'est surprenant que je te dise ça mais comme Alice et Rose vont surement l'occupé toute la journée dans les magasins, tu n'auras que le soir pour l'avoir à toi tout seul.

-D'où te viens cette gentillesse innée pour les mecs qui s'intéressent à ta soeur ?

-Eh bien petit Edward, lorsque vous sortirez ensemble car vous allez être ensemble, ce n'es plus moi qui aura le rôle du méchant grand frère qui surprotège sa petite sœur ! Au moins je m'engueulerais plus avec Bella et se sera tes histoires de couples mon vieux ! Pouffa Emmett.

-J'ai hâte d'y être, soufflais en s'extasiant sur l'image de Bella et moi ensemble.

Nous arrivâmes dans la chambre des filles ce qui me surpris car d'habitude nous allions dans celle des garçons qui était l'étage en dessous ce qui nous évité de monter les escaliers. Nous nous installions dans le fauteuil devant la télé avec des biscuit et Bella blottis dans mes bras. Jasper et Rosalie nous rejoignîmes s'affalant carrément à nos côté.

A 18h30, Bella nous demanda si nous allions manger à la cafétéria ou si elle nous préparait le diner, nous avions décidé qu'elle ferais le repas étant trop fainéant pour redescendre. Nous du poisson pané et du riz. Emmett avez râlé comme quoi qu'un grand athlète comme lui devait manger autre chose que du riz mais Bella lui avez répondu que si il n'était pas content il y avait la cafétéria.

La soirée passa vite, nous avions passé la soirée à discuter, à rigoler. Bella était resté dans mes bras sans bouger une seul fois. Peut être Emmett avait raison elle ne ferai pas le premier, je devrais m'en occuper si c'était ce que je voulais. Dire que si je n'avais pas fait le plus grosse connerie de ma vie au mois de Mars elle serait officiellement ma petite amie, je n'aurais pas perdu du temps à la reconquérir, personne n'aurait souffert, peut être même qu'elle serait venue avec moi à Paris pendant les vacance dans ce cas je ne l'aurais pas autorisé à sortir de la chambre d'hôtel, nous serions restés toute la journée dans le lit dans les bras de l'autre à nous embrasser. J'avais besoin de tous ça, besoin d'elle.

A 23h nous dûmes partir, Alice s'était endormis dans les bras de Jasper qui l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit et Bella baillait sans cesse donc je la ramenais dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea au dessus des ouvertures et m'invita à faire pareil. J'encerclais sa taille et embrassé sa clavicule nue dut à son pyjama composé d'un débardeur blanc et d'un short noir. Mes baisers remontèrent doucement vers son visage en passant par son cou, le lobe de son oreille, sa joue et enfin sa bouche. Nos lèvres bougeaient d'elles même, j'en avait eu envie toute la journée. Bella mit ses mains dans mes cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser tandis que les miennes passaient sous son débardeur. Je l'entendis gémir et je souris contre sa bouche.

-Oh excusez moi, fis la voix d'Emmett.

Nous nous stoppâmes tout de suite, nous remettant correctement sur le lit . Bella rougissait.

-Je venais dire à Edward que Jasper était près et que nous pouvons partir.

-J'arrive, répondis je.

Emmett sortit de la chambre de sa sœur alors que nous étions encore haletant. Bella avait gardé ses rougeurs sur ses joues.

-Mon dieux, soupira t elle.

-Ce n'est rien Bella, fis je.

-Peut être mais tu connais Emmett il ne va pas garder ça pour lui et il nous taquinera jusqu'à notre mort soit en certain !

-Non je lui demanderais de garder ce qu'il a vu pour lui.

-Tu crois qu'il le fera ? Demanda Bella suspicieuse.

-Je sais pas on verra bien mais si il nous taquine il ne le fera pas ouvertement devant tout le monde se sera discret avec pleins de sous entendu.

-Je dois être rassuré ? Rigola Bella.

-C'est le minimum que l'on puisse obtenir, souriais je.

-Alors on ferra avec, fis Bella.

Je me levais du lit mais Bella me retenait la main.

-Je dois partir Bella.

-Je sais mais j'en ai pas envie, tu vas me manquer.

-Moi aussi.

-Alors je vais te donner ta surprise maintenant comme ça tu te sentiras mieux.

Elle se leva à son tour du lit pour aller fouiller dans un de ses tiroir à vêtement. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle voulait et le mis derrière son dos. Elle s'avança et se mis en face de moi.

-Alors tu me donne cette surprise ? Demandais comme un gamin de 6 ans.

-Ferme les yeux.

Je fis ce qu'elle me demander puis 10 seconde plus tard elle me demanda de ouvrir les yeux. Ce que je vis m'étonna un boxer blanc inscrit dessus _« I love Bella » _sur les fesses.

-Ou as tu eues sa ? Rigolais je.

-J'ai été dans un magasin de fringue et j'ai vue qu'il y avait un homme qui faisait des truc comme ça je n'avais plus que à choisir le texte et le vêtement. J'ai hésité entre le string et le boxer.

-Merde je n'avais jamais essayer de string !

-Tu es sérieux ? Me questionna Bella.

-Non le boxer est préférable, je ne sais pas comment les filles arrivent à mettre ses choses là.

-Une habitude.

-Tu t'en ai fait un du style _« I love Edward »_

-Ne prend pas la grosse tête Cullen, en plus si je veux des habit à ton nom j'en achète simplement dans la boutique du campus, il y a même des culottes maintenant à l'effigie de l'équipe. D'après ce que ma dis Nate, Tanya a tout acheté les équipement _« Cullen », _j'ai bien dis TOUT.

-Ne me dégoute pas Bella par contre si toi tu pouvais aller l'acheter se serait super, je te donne ma carte bleu.

-Rêve Edward.

-C'est vrai tu es tellement plus sexy dans mes vêtement.

-Edward tu n'as pas encore finis ! Fis Emmett du salon.

-Je pense que tu dois vraiment partir avant que Emmett reviennent un nouvelle fois.

-Exact j'ai le droit à un dernier bisous ?

-Tu as déjà eu ta surprise mais comme tu as été gentil tu as le droit à un bonus.

J'encerclais un la taille de Bella et elle déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvre. Nous nous séparâmes malheureusement. Je lui glissait un bonne nuit avant de partir.

Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie étaient dans le salon. Nous la saluâmes avant de rejoindre notre dortoir. A mon plus grand étonnement Emmett n'avait rien dis de ce qu'il avait vu, aucune blague, aucun sous entendu, non rien du tout. Mais comme le dis le proverbe _le calme avant la tempête _où plutôt l'ouragan dans le cas d'Emmett.

Avant d'aller me coucher je me débarbouillas un coup puis me mis en pyjama. Je m'allongeait dans mon lit, mes bras derrière ma tête, regardant le plafond. Je repensais à cette journée, à Bella, à moi. A cet instant je ressentais un grand vide, la même sensation que lorsque vous étiez devant un ravin enfin je pense car je n'ai jamais été dans cette situation. Mais on s'en fou je ressentais ça quand même.

Cette nuit là je m'endormis seulement à 2h du mation, trop préoccupé à me poser des questions et à en chercher les réponses mais un chose était claire. Je m'était fait un promesse.

**Avant la fin des vacances Isabella Marie Swan sera ma petite amie officiel, j'en ai la certitude.**

_Voilà fin du chapitre 9 ! Enfin ! Je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal surtout pour la fin._

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu car il est plus cour que d'habitude mais il fallait faire prendre une décision à Edward sinon on avance pas._

_Comme vous l'avez remarqué Bella et Edward deviennent de plus en plus proche._

_Prochains chapitre consacré au vacance évidemment avec un chapitre 10 du nom de ''Paris nous voilà !'' _

_Sinon Edward toujours aussi amoureux. _

_Par contre es ce que le couple Edward/Bella sera enfin là ? Je pense que oui._

_Un grand merci à vous tous ! _


	10. Chapitre 10 Vacances Part1 Paris

**PDV Bella**

**Chapitre 10: Vacances Partie 1: _Paris nous voilà !_**

Dimanche

_Bip Bip._

« Encore très peu de temps pour te prendre dans mes bras

tu me manques

Edward »

-Bella arrête avec ce portable, ronchonna Alice du siège passager.

-Il ne fallait pas faire voiture à part.

-Il n'aurait pas eu assez de place Bella, en plus comme ça on peut passer un petit moment entre fille puisque Mlle passe tout son temps avec mon frère.

-Ne recommence pas tes crises de jalousie Alice, tu es ma meilleure amie et Edward et bien …. c'est Edward.

-En parlant de lui, fit Rosalie assise à côté de moi à l'arrière, vous en êtes où vous deux ?

-Ouais Bella on aimerait savoir Rose et moi.

-C'est compliqué comme je l'ai dit Edward reste Edward avec certes avec des qualités mais des défauts, songeais je.

-Tu as raison, fit Rosalie, que serait Edward sans son arrogance, sa confiance en lui surdimensionné, l'alcool et les filles.

-Ouais les filles, chuchotais je.

-Jalouse ? M'interrogea Alice.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, me réconforta Rosalie, depuis la rentrée j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour toi et je suis pas la seule à croire ça.

-C'est vrai, continua Alice, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi doux avec une fille hormis Esmée même avec moi il n'est pas comme ça. Tu pourrais lui demander n'importe quoi il le ferait.

-Tu exagères Alice.

-Non mais tu rigoles ! S'exclama Rosalie, tu as vu qu'es ce qu'il t'a offert à ton anniversaire ! Oh mon dieu je n'ai jamais vu un bijoux aussi beau dire qu'il m'a offert un fer à lisser à mon anniversaire.

-Moi aussi, dit Alice.

-Et tu le verrais lorsque tu parles à un autre garçon, enfin surtout à Nate. Il est très possessive, fit Rosalie.

-Franchement tu devrais faire confiance à mon frère.

-En plus d'après ce que j'ai entendu, le samedi à la fête du match pour la première victoire de la saison c'était assez chaud entre toi sexy capitaine des pom pom girl et sexy attaquant !

-Rosalie ! M'écriais je.

-Quoi !? Tu sais très bien que l'on cache rien à tata Rosalie ! D'après Alice tu aurais même découché cette nuit là alors c'était comment ?

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Allez quoi ! Raconte nous, protesta Rosalie, tu n'es même pas marrante ! Nous qui voulais savoir si notre Eddy international était vraiment un bon coup ! Pour une fois que l'on avait une source fiable.

-Rose je l'ai déjà dit vendredi Edward et moi n'avons jamais couché ensemble.

-Alors rien ! Nada ! Niente !

-Niente Rosalie.

-Vous vous êtes même pas embrasser ?

-Non !

-Elle ment Rose ! Répliqua Alice, elle rougit !

-Hein ?! Quoi ? Mais non !

-Arrête tu vas devenir rouge comme une tomate, pouffa Alice.

-D'accord ok on s'est embrassé, avouais je.

-Aah ! Crièrent elle en même temps.

-Pitié mes oreilles, les suppliais je.

-Et c'était genre quoi un petit smack ou il t'a carrément roulé une pelle ?

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer encore plus. Merde !

-Aah ! Recommençaient t elles.

-Mesdemoiselles un peu de tenue, fit le chauffeur.

-Désolé Edgar, répondit Alice.

-Alors c'était comment ? Poursuivit Rosalie.

Elles qui croyaient que c'était la première fois et la dernière que je l'embrassais. Merci à mon frère chéri de n'avoir rien dit de ce qu'il avait vu vendredi soir.

-Ses lèvres sont douces et sucrées.

-On veux plus de détails, protesta Alice.

-Que veux tu que je te dise d'autre ça ne s'explique pas.

-Donc vous avez dormis ensemble ? M'interrogea Rosalie. Dans le même lit ?

-Oui tu croyais pas que j'allais dormir dans la chambre d'Emmett.

-Tu savais que des millions d'adolescentes rêvent d'être à ta place ? Fit Alice.

-Désolé pour elles je la garde.

Nous rigolions toutes les trois. Soudain je me rappelais le SMS d'Edward et décidais de lui répondre.

« Encore un peu de patience

Tu me manques aussi

Bella »

* * *

Il était 21h et nous venions d'arrivée devant la superbe maison des Cullen après 1h de trajet entre l'aéroport et ici puisque Alice nous avait indiqué que la maison été pas dans Paris même mais en dehors pour des raisons de place. Il faisait noir, Edgar le chauffeur sortit les valises du coffre avec un autre homme pour les amener à l'intérieur. Je regardais la maison, elle était magnifique, de couleur blanche sur deux étages avec beaucoup de fenêtres où on pouvait apercevoir certaines pièces éclairés. On voyait aussi une grande véranda avec des reflets bleus à l'intérieur, surement la piscine.

-C'est trop de la boulette ! Lança mon frère.

-Tu peux le dire Emmett, fit Jasper tout aussi admiratif que moi.

Je sentis deux bras enlacer ma taille par derrière et une tête se poser sur mon épaule gauche. Je tournais légèrement mon visage pour voir Edward portant ses Ray Ban. Celui ci me sourit et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

-Elle te plait ? Me chuchota t il.

Je hochais la tête.

-Je suis content, là nous allons rentrer, manger, nous doucher et dormir.

-Ok.

Il me prit la main et nous fit rentrer. Nous déboulâmes dans un petit couloir ou était posé nos valise. Puis Edward nous conduisit dans ce qui semblé être la cuisine. La couleur la plus présente était le marron. Tout était fait apparemment avec des matériaux design. Je reconnaissais bien là les goûts d'Esmée. Elle avait sans doute voulu que l'on se sente bien dans cette maison en ne la faisant pas trop vieillotte. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett était assis à une table. Puis près de la cuisinière et du plan de travail il y avait une femme assez âgée entrain de faire le repas puisque une odeur de poulet enivrait toute la pièce. La femme me sourit et je lui répondis.

-C'est la femme de ménage, elle cuisine aussi, fit Edward, elle s'appelle Kate, si tu as besoin de quelque chose elle est là pour t'aider.

Je l'installais à table entre Edward et Rosalie, celle ci sourit lorsqu'elle me vit repensant surement à ce que j'avais révélé dans la voiture plus tôt. Kate nous apporta un poulet rôti et des pommes de terres. Le diner se passa dans le silence. Tout le monde était fatigué du voyage et ne pensé qu'à dormir.

-Tu viens Bella, fit Alice, je vais te montrer ta chambre puisque tu es au même étage que moi.

-Super on va donc partager le deuxième étage avec Edward , Rosalie. Tu va nous entendre toute la nuit ! S'exclama Emmett.

-Rêve ! Sourit Edward, tu es au même étage qu'eux mais juste à l'opposé de leur chambre.

-Donc tu as le deuxième étage rien que pour toi, fit Rosalie.

-Exact, Alice voulait un dressing plus grand alors je lui est donné ma chambre si seulement je pouvais avoir l'étage au dessus rien qu'a moi. De toute façon il n'y a que 2 pièces. Une grande chambre et une salle de bain.

Je saluais tout le monde et suivit Alice. Celle ci m'accompagna jusqu'à une magnifique chambre et me laissa pour rejoindre Jasper et aller dormir aussi. Je détaillais la pièce, elle était simple mais belle. Je remarquais mes deux valises posaient sur le lit. Je fouillais à l'intérieur espérant trouver un pyjama correcte pour mettre après ma douche. Peine perdu puisque c'était Alice qui s'était occupé de mes sous vêtements et pyjamas. J'optais pour un petit débardeur gris avec un le mini short assortis et partis dans sous la douche situé à côté de ma chambre selon les indication d'Alice. L'eau chaude permis de me détendre. Au bout de 20 min je sortis m'enroulant dans une serviette. Je me lavais les dents et m'habillais laissant sécher mes cheveux naturellement.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et soupirais d'aise. Le matelas était largement plus confortable que ce que nous avions à Sun School. Cette semaine j'allais pouvoir me reposer même si ma meilleure amie avait prévu des journées shopping.

J'entendis quelque chose ou quelqu'un frapper légèrement à la porte. Qui pouvait venir à ...23h10. Je me levais du lit pour aller répondre. A peine j'eus le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'on s'emparait de mes lèvres. Maintenant plus de doute sur l'identité de la personne. La porte se referma.

-Edward, gémis je.

Sans savoir comment je me retrouvais allongé sur le lit à nouveau, Edward au dessus de moi. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus pressant. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et Edward sourit contre mes lèvres. Mes mains agrippaient son cou tandis que les siennes étaient sur mes hanche. Sa bouche descendit dans mon cou mordillant quelques fois ma peau avec ses dents. Des moments je l'entendais gémir mon mon nom et j'adorais savoir l'effet que je lui faisait.

-Edward, haletais je.

-Hum, grogna t il.

Mes mains passaient sous son maillot caressant son torse avec mes ongles. Je savais qu'il aimait ça comme quand je lui caressait le dos. Son corps touchait maintenant le mien et il reprit ma bouche avec avidité. Je commençais à retiré son T-shirt et lui releva mon le mien jusqu'à ma poitrine. Ça se voyait qu'il avait repris le foot à la rentrée, ses biceps étaient plus musclés et ses pectoraux plus développés. Il embrassa mon épaule, mon mon et resta sur mon ventre. Parfois je sentais sa langue me lécher autour de mon nombril puis remonta vers ma bouche. Son bas ventre frottait maintenant contre le mien et bien évidemment son sexe était devenu dur. A cet instant je savais que nous allions devoir arrêter.

-Bella, souffla Edward.

-Je sais.

J'arrêtais de la caressait tandis qu'il déposait de légers baisers sur mes lèvres. Il s'allongea sur le dos dans le lit m'attirant pour que je m'assoient à califourchon sur lui. Je le vis sourire.

-J'ai pas envie de te dire que je suis désolé d'être venue te voir à cette heure pour faire ce que l'on vient de faire, je pense que tu as aimait.

-J'aime quand tu te lâches comme ça, dis je en posant mes mains sur son torse, apparemment toi aussi tu as aimé.

-Comme tu pouvais le sentir, ria t il.

-Tu ne devais pas que manger, te doucher et dormir ? Demandais en me rappelant se qu'il m'avait dit devant la maison tout à l'heure.

-Changement de programme, fit t il en m'embrassant, je voulais te faire une surprise.

Il touchait ma peau autour de mon nombril découvert par mon débardeur. Ce geste me fit frissonné et son sourire s'agrandit. Il savait très bien l'effet qu'il me faisait. Dire que la première fois que je l'ai rencontré à 14 ans presque 15 il venait d'en avoir 16 jamais je n'aurais pensé que un jour j'aurais la chance d'être ici sur lui. J'étais une fille banale qui portais de vieux sweat shirt comment un garçon aurait pu s'intéressait à moi surtout lui qui me considéré comme sa petite sœur. Je pense que j'ai toujours été secrètement attiré par lui.

-Je voulais te proposait un truc ? Demanda Edward.

-Une nuit de sexe torride, d'alcool et de drogue ?

-Non même si avec ce pyjama je serais tenté mais non.

-Tu veux dire que si je met un pyjama plus cour tu te laisserais faire ? Car c'est Alice qui ma préparé mes sous-vêtements et pyjama donc tu l'a connais.

-Bella ,s'il te plait, ne rend pas ça plus dur.

-Tu crois que ce n'es pas dur de te voir torse nu sous moi, Cullen ?

-Je sais que je suis un plaisir pour les yeux, pouffait il, tu as vu j'ai pris quelques muscles.

-Ouais tu as perdu les kilos en trop que tu avais pris pendant les vacances, riais je.

-Swan ce n'est pas drôle je crois que je vais revoir ma proposition, je ne veux pas quelqu'un qui se fou de moi dans mes draps, bouda Edward.

Attendez il a bien dit dans **ses **draps ?

-Tu viens de dire dans tes draps ?

-Oui.

-Donc tu me demandes de dormir avec toi ?

-Toute la semaine, rajouta t il.

-Waouh !

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

-Oui, soufflais je contre ses lèvres.

Il remit son T-Shirt et me porta pour sortir de la chambre. Il nous emmena au deuxième étage où se trouvé sa chambre. Enfin sa chambre c'est vite dit on dirait un loft. On voyait bien que s'était une chambre d'homme. Les couleurs gris noir et blanc étaient dominantes mais néanmoins on pouvait apercevoir quelques touches de couleur comme du rouge. Les murs étaient d'un gris pâle et le sol était recouvert de moquette presque blanche. Un immense lit noir où on aurait pu mettre 4 personnes était contre un mur. Il était magnifique. Il y avait un drap blanc, une couverture noir deux gros oreillers blancs et 3 petit oreillers rouges. Une table noir était au milieu de la pièce avec 2 chaises de la même couleurs. Je remarquais le bar noir. Puis il y avait aussi une chaîne stéréo sur un meuble et un fauteuil trois places en cuir noir accompagné d'un écran plat .

-C'est superbe, fis je alors Edward me posait sur le lit.

-Tu aimes ?

-Bien sur comment ne pas aimer ta chambre à Phœnix est comme ça ?

-Non elle est plus simple.

Tout un coup je me mis à bailler. Edward s'en aperçu et me tira contre lui sous la couverture pour me blottir dans ses bras où je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

* * *

Lundi

J'étais au paradis. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que j'étais réveillé sentant sur mon cou le souffle chaud d'Edward encore endormis malgré qu'il soit 12h. Au début je pensais que s'était un un rêve du à la fatigue du voyage mais j'avais pris conscience de la réalité lorsque parfois la poigne d'Edward se resserrait sur ma hanche. Je pouvais sentir son torse nu contre mon dos. Je me rendais compte à quel point j'étais petite par rapport à lui il me dépassé d'une tête au moins. Sa main commença à caressait mon ventre signe qu'il venait de se réveiller.

-Bonjour, murmurais je.

-Salut, fit il d'une voix encore ensommeillé.

Il embrassa ma clavicule et mit sa tête contre mon épaule tout en donnant de petits baisers sur ma joue et près de mon oreille. Nous restâmes comme ça quelques minutes.

-Bien dormis ?

-Extrêmement bien avec une beauté comme toi dans mes bras on ne peut faire que de joli rêve.

-Edward, soufflais je.

-Quoi ? Je ne mens pas tu es vraiment belle une des plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu, tu es intelligente, douce, compréhensif, naturelle, sportif, tu fais bien à mangé, tu es hyper sexy, tu es la femme idéale.

-Pourquoi autant de compliment Cullen ?

-Les choses que j'ai dit son vrai mais bon je dois avouer que je suis très câlin le matin.

-Câlin ?

-Exact.

-Moi qui croyais que le matin et toi faisaient deux.

-Oui mais comme je l'ai dit quand je suis avec une jolie, j'aime bien les câlins et les bisous.

-Les bisous maintenant ? Le grand Edward Cullen fait dans la guimauve maintenant, tu sais que tu es trop chou.

-Il faut en profiter autant avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre.

-Et la fermière ?

-Pas de problème je l'ai déjà, sourit il.

Je déposais mes lèvres chastement sur les siennes. Mais Edward n'était pas tout à fait de cet avis et repris ma bouche plus passionnément.

-Content ? Murmurais contre ses lèvre.

-Heureux.

-Tu as prévu quoi aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais je.

-Au départ rester dans ce lit avec toi, mais en réfléchissant Alice a du aller voir dans ta chambre si tu étais là. Elle a du voir que tu n'y étais pas et se doute surement que tu es là avec moi et si nous descendons pas elle va venir rappliquer ici.

Nous rigolions et nous levions. Edward enfila un T-Shirt et un pantalon, ce n'aurait tenue qu'à moi il serait resté en boxer. Car oui Edward dormait bien en boxer, d'après lui il se sent oppressé quand il a un pantalon de pyjama. Nous descendions mais avant d'atteindre la cuisine il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes puis sourit. Nous entrâmes dans la cuisine et tout le monde était là entrain de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Nous les saluâmes et nous installâmes. Alice haussa discrètement un sourcil, je lui fis comprendre que je lui en parlerais plus tard ce qui la fit sourire. Je pris un petit pain dans le panier au milieu de la table. Kate me versa du chocolat chaud dans mon bol. Tout le monde parlait de se qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui. Rosalie avait proposer une journée détente au grand malheur d'Alice qui se voyait déjà dans les boutiques, Jasper l'avait donc rassuré lui disant que nous irions Mercredi de bonne heure et pour toute la journée. Personne n'avait osé s'opposer. Après avoir manger Alice et moi allions dans ma chambre pour me préparer et choisir ma tenue. Quand je fermais la porte ma meilleure amie me sauta presque dessus.

-Alors il s'est passé quoi avec mon frère ? Je suis venue ce matin pour voir si tu dormais encore et il y avait personne, je me suis donc dit que tu devais surement être avec Edward ! Et quand je vous ai vu arrivé à deux waouh! Tu sors avec lui ? Vous êtes tellement mignon à deux, et puis le sourire niais qu'Edward arborais ce matin en rentrant dans la cuisine et ….

-Stop Alice ! La coupais je, calme toi, ne t'emballe pas Edward et moi ne sommes pas ensemble.

-Pas encore, précisa Alice.

-Pas encore, soufflais je.

-Tu es amoureuse de lui Bella ? Me demanda Alice sérieusement.

-Oui, chuchotais je.

-Lui aussi ça se vois et il le sait que tu es amoureuse ?

-Oui.

-Vous en avez parlé ?

-Pas trop quand on est à deux on profite, mais je pense qu'il veut suivre certaines étapes avant de rendre ça plus officiel.

-Il aime bien que tout soit parfait pour les gens qu'il aime.

-J'ai remarquer.

-Ne soit pas si pressé vous vous cherchez encore. Tu te souviens les après midi que l'on passait chez toi quand on avait 15 ans tu me disais qu'Edward était l'homme parfait, qu'il était beau marrant, ou souvent je te consolais quand tu le voyais avec une fille.

-C'est vrai j'étais triste pourtant il ne sortait pas plus d'une semaine avec elles, rigolais je.

-Les pauvres elles qui croyaient vivre une longue histoire d'amour avec lui, tu te souviens de Jessica ?

-Non mais Emmett m'a raconté que s'était sa petite amie lorsque je l'ai rencontré.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment sa petite amie, ils sont restés un mois ensemble mais Edward ne voulait pas s'investir avec elle s'était simplement une histoire de cul entre eux du moins pour lui.

-Alors c'est avec elle qu'il a couché la toute première fois avec une fille ?

-Ouais je crois mais surement, une fois Edward ma dit qu'elle lui avait fait une crise de jalousie parce qu'elle l'avait vu au centre commerciale de Phoenix rigoler avec une autre fille et a cru qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Le lendemain elle est venue à la maison.

-La villa de Phoenix ?

-Exact c'est vraiment bizarre nous sommes venue tellement chez toi mais toi jamais chez nous.

-Ouais mais avant vous avez celle de Seattle que ton père à vendu, tu m'avais invité à dormir une fois quand j'étais chez Charlie.

-Je m'en rappelle de ton visage quand tu as découvert la salle de bain d'Edward !

-Arrête Alice ce n'est pas marrant j'ai vraiment cru que c'était la tienne, avec tous ses produits ! Imagine qu'il avait été nu à ce moment là !

-Avoue que tu aurais bien aimé ! Mais revenons à cette hystérique de Jessica. Donc elle est venu chez moi et à carrément pété un câble. Edward lui a dit que c'était fini entre elle et lui. Alors elle a lancé une rumeur sur mon frère en mettant en message perso sur MSN « mon ex est gay ». Tout le monde savait qu'elle sortait avec Edward et lui l'a très mal pris et tu le connais lui et sa fierté. Il a donc envoyait des photos d'elle à poil qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Tout le monde a donc reçu un mail avec Jessica nu avec un petit commentaire d'Edward lui même « Voilà comment mon ex est devenue gay avec une copine comme moi ça devait arriver, Ps: voilà mon adresse MSN , je fais des truc gratuit à la cam »

Nous étions morte de rire. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas rit comme ça avec ma meilleure amie. C'est vrai que je l'avais un peu négligé ces derniers temps au profit d'Edward.

-Bon maintenant tu vas aller te laver et moi je te prépare tes vêtements comme ça on rejoins le reste de la troupe dans le salon.

-Ok d'accord.

J'allais sous la douche. Entre deux Alice m'avait ramené mes vêtements et dit qu'elle aussi allait se doucher puis me rejoindrais en bas. Je finis de me laver et m'habillais d'un marcel bleu foncé et d'un jeans slim avec des converses noir. Je regardais si Alice ne m'avait pas laissait un pull mais non soudain je remarquais un papier par terre.

« _Si tu cherches un pull pas besoin la maison est chauffé,_

_Sinon Edward est là pour ça !_

_Alice_ »

C'était définitivement ma meilleure amie. Je sortis de ma chambre en souriant est descendais. Dans les escaliers je rencontrais Kate qui m'avait indiqué où se situait le salon puisque les autres été là bas.

La pièce était éclairée par des fenêtres et une porte coulissante qui menait à une terrasse. Les murs étaient blancs ,un tapis beige était posé sur un parquet en bois foncé. Tout était naturel. Rosolie se faisait les ongles, elle était assis à côté d'Emmett sur un canapé d'angle gris. Mon frère jouait au jeu de foot sur la PS3 avec Edward. Celui ci râlait parce qu'il venait de perdre contre Emmett. Il n'avait donc pas encore compris que chez les Swan on ne perd jamais ?

-Pourquoi tu rigoles Bella ? Demanda Jasper entre Edward et Alice.

-Oh pour rien je me disais que Edward n'avait pas encore compris qu'il ne gagnerait jamais contre un Swan.

-Tu as raison soeurette, il est trop nul !! Heureusement pour lui qu'il ne joue pas au foot comme ça.

-C'est peut être à cause de lui que vous avez perdu la finale l'année dernière, riais je.

-Vous êtes très marante Miss Swan, fit Edward sarcastique.

-Tu boudes mon Chéri, me moquais je.

-....

-Oh c'est mignon Edward fait la tête, pouffa Rosalie.

-Je suis sur qu'il voudrait un câlin, continua Alice malicieusement.

-Bébé Eddie veut un câlin, plaisanta Emmett.

-La ferme, fit Edward.

-Oh Edward c'est pour rigoler, lança Jasper.

-....

-Oh arrête de bouder, dit Alice, tu as 21 ans plus 7.

-Ta sœur a raison, fit Emmett, on te taquinais un peu.

-Moi j'aime bien quand il boude je le trouve super craquant, dis je alors que je vis un petit sourire sur les lèvres d'Edward.

-C'est vrai qu'il est mignon mon grand frère.

-Qu'es ce que l'on pourrait faire à Monsieur pour nous faire pardonner ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Ça dépend, sourit malicieusement Edward.

-Dit toujours ? Le questionnais je.

-Toi et moi dans un resto de la Tout Eiffel vendredi ?

_OH MON DIEU ! _ Edward Cullen vient bien de m'inviter au restaurant seul avec lui ! Oh mon dieux ! Même avant il ne m'avait jamais donné de rendez vous. Mes amis me regardaient et je sentis que l'on me donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Répond Bella ! me souffla Rosalie.

-Euh … Enfin... Je veux dire... Euh.... Oui !

-Aahh, hurlèrent Rosalie et Alice.

-Oh les filles c'est trop bien, fit Emmett avec une voix féminine, tu as vu Jasper, Edward a invité Bella !

-Trop cool on va pouvoir se faire une soirée entre fille pour savoir qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux ! Continua Jasper.

-Oh oui ! Poursuivit Emmett, on se mettra du vernis et on se plaindra de nos copains puis on racontera des ragots sur tout le monde, on se remplira le ventre de glace et pour finir on regardera un film d'amour, ça va être super !

-Vous êtes qu'une bande d'idiot, Répliqua Rosalie.

-On ne fait même pas ça ! Fit Alice.

-Vous vous plaignez de vos mec ! C'est toujours comme ça ! Les filles sont comme ça il y a toujours quelques choses qui ne va pas, dit Emmett. Regardez Bella pendant les vacances, elle m'a prit le tête, Emmett met pas les pieds sur la table ! Emmett ne boit pas à la bouteille ! Emmett fait pas si ! Emmett fait pas ça !

-Crétin, marmonnais je.

-Tu fait la tête aussi petite soeur, rigola Emmett.

-Oui.

-Tu veux que je te fasses un poutou ?

-Rosalie va être jalouse, riais je.

-Oh non moi sa va, pouffa Rose, mais Edward par contre.

-Alors débrouille toi toute seule !

-Emmett tu es mon frère !

-Moi je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Excuse moi ! Demande à Edward il en crève d'envie.

Je me levais de ma place à côté de Rosalie pour m'assoir sur Edward.

-Alors tu peux me faire un poutou ? Lui demandais faisait mine de pleurnicher.

Pour réponse il déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

-Oh Edward un peu plus d'effort tu peux faire mieux, sous entends Emmett repensant surement à ce qu'il avait vu vendredi.

-Je te dégoute à ce point ? Demandais je à Edward.

-Dommage pour toi Bella, tu peux annuler le rendez vous, ricana Rosalie.

-Moi qui voulez profiter de notre journée shopping après demain pour te choisir une tenue, fit Alice.

-Pas grave j'en aurais d'autre de rendez vous.

-Les garçons ce n'es pas ce qui te manque, dit Jasper.

-Tu en as un en vue ? M'interrogea Rosalie.

Je fit mine de réfléchir alors qu'Edward me regardait attendant une réponse. Je savais que Rosalie n'avait pas posé cette question innocemment et voulait mettre à bout Edward sachant très bien quel nom je devais prononcer pour le rendre horriblement jaloux.

-Oui.

-Et il est à Phœnix ? M'interrogea Alice.

-Ouais.

-Et peu savoir qui es ce ? Sourit Rosalie.

-Nate.

Tout un coup la bouche d'Edward se plaqua contre la mienne. Je pouvais vous dire que ça me faisait du bien. Nos lèvres bougeaient ensemble tandis que mes mains allèrent dans ses cheveux pour approfondir ce baiser, j'entendis les autres rigoler derrière nous mais nous nous en fichions et continuâmes. Edward demandait l'axée à ma bouche et je lui donnais. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et je gémis.

-Hum Hum, fit Emmett, je voudrais pas vous déranger mais pourriez vous arrêter sinon je vais faire des cauchemars cette nuit.

Edward lui fit un doigt et captura mes lèvres à nouveau.

-La réponse est claire Emmett, pouffa Jasper.

-On ne peut plus claire, rit Rosalie.

-Donc Mercredi Shopping spécial ! S'exclama Alice.

Edward et moi continuâmes à nous embrasser mais moins passionnément. Il déposait de petits baisers sur ma bouche. Je remarquais que c'était la première fois que nous nous embrassions comme ça devant les autres et le fait que s'est en quelque sorte lui qui est pris l'initiative de le faire me faisait plaisir.

-C'est bon vous avez fini ? Nous interrogea Jasper.

-Non, répondit Edward, alors pour vendredi ça marche toujours ?

J' hochais la tête pour dire oui et il m'embrassa à nouveau.

-Voilà maintenant c'est finis, Fit Edward.

-Vous êtes dégueulasse ! S'exclama Emmett, Edward tu as fourré ta langue dans la bouche de ma sœur !

-Tu fais pareil avec ma soeur ! Lui fit remarquer Jasper.

-Et toi aussi avec ma soeur ! Rajouta Edward.

-Mais c'est ma sœur Eddy !

-Fait pas comme si tu ne savait tu nous a vu vendredi dans ma chambre, lui rappelais je.

-Quoi !? S'exclamèrent Alice et Rosalie.

-Tu nous en a même pas parlé, fit ma meilleure amie.

-Nous qui croyait qu'il ne s'était plus rien passé après la fête du match de foot, râla Rosalie.

-Qu'es ce qui c'est passé après la fête du match de foot ? Demanda Jasper.

-Sache cher frère qu'Edward a carrément roulé une pelle à Bella et qu'ils ont dormis ensemble.

-Merde, j'étais même pas au courant ! C'est pour ça qu'Alice et moi nous étions seuls cette nuit là.

-Exact mon coeur et ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'ils ont dormi ensemble, rigola Alice.

Edward et moi lui faisions les gros yeux, elle murmura un ''oups'' mais il était déjà trop tard Rosalie nous regardait avec un sourire sadique.

-Eh bien c'est qu'ils nous en cachent des choses ces deux là.

-Tu m'étonnes, dit Jasper.

-On veut savoir où ? Et quand ? Fit Rosalie.

-Ici, cette nuit, dans la chambre d'Edward, chuchotais je à voix basse.

-Je pense que tu vas avoir une conversation entre fille ce soir, me murmura Edward.

-Il a raison, sourit Rosalie, on ira dans ta chambre Bella.

-Vous êtes ensembles ? Demanda Jasper.

-Pas officiellement, répondit Edward.

-C'est à dire ? Dit Rosalie.

-C'est à dire que tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop et que tu seras en temps voulu, fit Edward.

-Super on va devoir attendre, marmonna Rosalie.

-Arrête Alice, râla Edward, ça ne sert à rien de faire ses yeux là à Bella elle ne te dira rien de plus non plus.

-Merde, souffla ma meilleure amie.

-Et pas la peine d'essayer ce soir dans sa chambre je le saurais de toute façon et si elle dit quelque chose sous n'importe quel forme de chantage je vous jure qu'elle ne parlera plus.

-Comment ? L'interrogeais Jasper.

-En monopolisant de sa bouge.

-Edward !! S'exclama Emmett, tu penses vraiment qu'à ça ! Bella sa va pas être possible.

-Il est en manque excuse le, dis je.

-Rien à foutre cette nuit tu dors entre moi et Rose pas avec ce machin pervers.

-Non ! Fîmes Edward et moi.

-C'est bon les amoureux, rigolais Emmett, je plaisante.

-Mon frère dors en boxer, sourit Alice.

-Et ta vu comment était son pyjama ce matin très mini mon chéri, poursuivit Rosalie.

-Pas la peine d'en rajouter, leur dit Edward.

-Le temps que je ne vois rien, n'entend rien de suspect ça me va, fit Emmett, sinon tu prends le premier avions pour Phœnix.

-Qui te dis que je ne la suivrais pas ?

-Parce que au moment où je te retrouvais nu sur ma sœur dans la seconde qui suit tu seras mort et enterré.

-J'ai 20 ans Emmett je fait comme je veux, protestais je.

-Pas ici à Paris attend un peu.

-Dommage c'était romantique Paris pour une première fois, fit Alice.

-Alice ! Grogna Emmett, tu me casse tout mon truc, je veux que Eddy ai un peu peur de moi.

-Je ne ferais rien à Paris, grand frère, promis et rien non plus à mon retour à Phoenix.

-Ok, je sais que tu n'es pas idiote, que tu ne feras pas ça avec un imbécile tu connais Edward.

-Je t'aime Emmett.

-Je t'aime aussi petite soeur.

-Oh c'est mignon, soupira Alice.

-On peut avoir un petit bisous ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Sans la langue s'il vous plait vous serez gentil, fit Emmett.

Edward posa à nouveau sa bouche contre la mienne.

-Vous avez vu les filles comment il est trop beau mon futur petit copain ! Riais je.

Edward m'embrassa en me chuchotant un « toi aussi tu n'es pas mal » Je regardais l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà 16h. Nous avions allumez l'écran plan et regardions un des nombreux DVD des Cullen, mon ventre s'était mit à gargouiller. Au début Edward décida d'aller me chercher de quoi manger mais je ne voulais pas descendre de mon fauteuil personnel. C'était Alice qui était donc partit dans la cuisine demander à Kate de nous préparer un petit truc. Cette dernière revint 15 min plus tard avec des chocolats chaud et des biscuits nous annonçant que le menue de ce soir serait frites et steak ce qui avait réjouis mon frère qui me rappela le coup du riz et du poisson panné. Un moment j'avais mit le plan d'Alice en exécution, prétextant avoir froid je voulu monter dans ma chambre chercher un pull mais Edward avait resserrait son étreinte sur moi, Alice m'avait sourit genre « je te l'avais dit que ça marcherait » tandis qu'Emmett avait compris mon petit manège et secoua sa tête de désespoir. A 17h50 après le film, ma meilleure amie appela sa mère pour lui annoncer que nous étions bien arriver et que la maison nous plaisait. Ce fut autour d'Edward de parler à sa mère. Tout au long de sa conversation téléphonique, il avait jouait avec mes bretelles de soutien gorge qui dépassé de mon marcel. Des fois même je le sentais embrasser mon ma nuque et la caresser du bout des doigts. Quand ce fut l'heure de diner Emmett s'était presque jeté sur son assiette et avait félicité Kate. Après le dessert Alice, Rosalie et moi étions monté dans ma chambre. Edward les avait prévenues et m'avait embrasser avant me disant que j'allais lui manquer.

-Alors ? Me demanda Rosalie alors que je venais de fermer la porte.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas t'en parler.

-Allez je suis sur qu'Alice en sait plus que moi.

-Je te promet que j'en connais pas plus Rose, fit Alice tandis que nous étions assise sur mon lit.

-Je peux te dire seulement que je suis amoureuse.

-Tu ne vas pas un peu trop vite Bella, dit Rosalie.

-Elle a connu Edward avant que tu connaisses Emmett, lui fit remarquer Alice.

-Ouais c'est vrai tu es sur de vouloir rien nous dire personne ne serait perdant on saurait ce que l'on veut savoir et toi tu aurais Edward entrain de t'embrasser toute la journée, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux il le ferra, il était sérieux.

-Pas la peine d'insister Rose tu ne sera rien.

-Pff tu es trop nul, en plus les gars ne sauront rien du tout. Edward ne laisse jamais entrevoir ses sentiments.

-N'empêche j'aurais un petit ami hyper canon et sexy.

-Ouais vous êtes beau, sexy, sportif, avait du caractère et vous êtes parmi ceux qui ont les meilleures notes. Vous serez **Le** couple, la capitaine des pom pom girl et un des meilleurs attaquants.

-Je pense que beaucoup de filles vont être déçu, rigola Alice.

-De garçon aussi, fit Rosalie, tu crois que Nate va faire une déprime il avait l'air vraiment attaché.

-Il est sympa mais il n'est pas Edward. Ok il est peut être doux, gentil, attentionné je ne dit pas que Edward n'y est pas.

-Edward est comme ça ? Dit Rosalie moqueuse.

-Ne te moque pas Rosalie ! Edward est doux, gentil, attentionné, tendre, il aime bien les câlin le matin certes il est est arrogant, sur de lui mais je pense que c'est ça qui me fait craquer c'est ce côté là que Nate n'a pas.

-Tu es entrain de me dire que tu voix mon frère comme un mauvais garçon, pouffa Alice.

-Ouais et c'est ça que j'aime bien ça le rend tellement sexy et puis j'adore ses fesses surtout quand il met un jeans.

-Waou Bella, riait Rosalie, toi qui devait pas nous faire de révélation.

-Ce ne sont pas des révélation je fait de la constations, je dis seulement que j'aime bien quand il met un jeans.

-Et que lui mate les fesses ! Précisa Alice, en tout cas je peux te dire que lui aussi les aime bien les tiennes et qu'il se prive pas pour les regarder. Quand nous faisions endurance en sport au début de l'année il n'arrêtait pas de les fixer et il n'y a pas que là.

-Alice a raison, on dirait qu'il est obnubilé par ça et tes seins aussi mes moins que tes fesses. Le pire c'est qu'il croit qu'on ne le voit pas.

-Le temps que c'est moi qu'il regarde, souriais je.

-Tu peux être rassurez il n'y a que toi qu'il regarde ! Fit Alice, il bave même lorsqu'il te voit en tenue de Pom Pom Girl.

-Et moi je bave aussi quand je le vois à l'entrainement de foot.

-Carrément moi je suis dans le même état que toi quand je vois Emmett en sueur et courir, tu devrais dire à Jasper d'en faire Alice.

-Non c'est pas trop son genre, il aime bien courir mais le foot c'est moyen.

-Dommage, tu ne verras jamais ce que ça fait, soupirais je.

-Tu vas dormir encore avec mon frère cette nuit ?

-J'ai pas le droit de vous le dire.

-Oh allez ce n'est pas un secret d'état, c'est juste pour savoir quel pyjama je vais te faire mettre.

-Tu sais très bien que celui que j'ai mis cette nuit c'était un des plus habillé Alice.

-Tu n'as qu'à mettre la nuisette blanche.

-Elle te va super bien cella Bella, fit Rosalie, on voit bien tes formes et j'aime bien elle met bien en valeur ta poitrine avec la dentelle.

-Vous êtes folle Emmett me laisserez jamais allez dans la chambre d'Edward habillé comme ça.

-Tu l'a mettra dans sa chambre et demain matin pour descendre tu enfile un T-Shirt à lui, dit Alice.

-Pauvre Edward il va souffrir quand il va te voir comme ça.

-Demain on fait quoi ? Demandais je.

-J'ai envie d'aller dans la piscine, fit Alice.

-Bonne idée en plus je viens d'acheter un maillot de bain Emmett ne pourra pas me résister par contre bravo Bella pour le coup du j'ai froid je vais chercher un pull.

-Merci Alice.

-Je savais que ça allait marcher ! Et puis j'ai bien aimer moi lorsqu'il était au téléphone il avait l'air de s'éclater avec tes bretelles de soutif.

-Il est trop mignon, soufflais je.

-Vous avez déjà parler de sexe ? Me questionna Rosalie.

-Un peu lors de la convention, il m'a dit qu'il attendrait et qu'il ne me presserait pas.

-Et es ce que tu en a envie ?

-Oui mais je sais que l'on doit attendre un peu.

-C'est préférable, dit Alice, moi la première fois que je l'ai fait c'était avec Jasper, on l'a fait dans un superbe hôtel.

-Moi c'était avec Tony un de mes ex, on l'avait fait chez lui, j'avais 17 ans et lui 18, il avait un appartement, on était tranquille et toi tu aimerais le faire où Bella pour ta première fois ?

-Je sais pas on verra en temps voulu.

-De toute façon connaissant mon frère il va faire les choses bien.

-Je sais mais je ne veux pas que ça fasse trop gaga, romantique et prévu genre il me paye le resto, m'offre des roses, des chocolats et hop on finit la soirée dans le lit, je veux que se soit spontané.

-Du style vous êtes dans son lit et petit à petit …

-C'est ça en plus je me dit que comme il a de l'expérience il me guidera.

-Sinon vous en êtes arriver où ? M'interrogea Rosalie, je sais que il t'a dit de ne rien dire mais on fait ça pour t'aider il doit savoir que quand on discute entre fille on arrive à un moment où un autre à ce sujet alors vous en êtes où ?

-On s'embrasse, il me touche moi aussi, il passe sa main sous mon T-shirt, j'arrive à lui enlever le sien mais quand c'est à mon tour de me déshabiller, il me laisse en soutif, il me caresse et embrasse ma poitrine ç travers le tissus mais pas plus mais quand je sens son sexe se durcir, c'est terminé, il arrête tout.

-C'est seulement qu'il a envie de faire les choses correctement avec toi, me rassura Rosalie.

-Mais c'est frustrant.

-Pour lui aussi, fit Alice, il est en pleine action et là il doit arrêter.

-Je suis égoïste ?

-Non, sourit Rosalie, tu es juste un peux pressé fait lui comprendre que tu aimerais plus pas aller direct à la quatrième base mais au moins d'enlever ce maudit soutien gorge même si ce n'est que le haut.

-Ouais je vais voir.

-Essaye toujours tu ne risque rien, me conseilla Alice.

Nous parlions encore un peu de tout et de rien. Alice et Rosalie m'avait donné de bons conseils, j'aimais bien parler de trucs de fille avec elles surtout que maintenant je ne suis plus obliger de les écouter seulement lorsque l'on arrive au sujet garçon et sexe. Après avoir passer deux heures dans ma chambre nous descendîmes. Alice avait sorti ma nuisette et l'avait posé sur mon lit pour que je vienne la chercher avant de monter me coucher. Nous avions retrouvé les garçons dans le salon entrain de parler entre eux. Lorsque Edward m'avait vu il avait sourit et je m'étais mis derrière lui pour lui masser les épaules. Les filles et moi avions bien remarqué qu'ils avaient changé de sujet à notre arrivée. Vers 22h30 Emmett et Rosalie étaient montés dans leur chambre puis peu de temps après Jasper et Alice firent de même. Edward et moi étions resté devant la télé, il s'était à demie allongé contre l'ange du fauteuil et m'avait installé entre ses jambes. Ses bras entouraient ma nuque de tel façon que ses mains reposaient sur ma poitrine. Par moment il embrassait mes cheveux, le lobe de mon oreille ou mon cou. J'aimais bien être seule avec lui, il s'occupait toujours de moi me demandant si j'avais soif, faim, froid ou si j'étais fatiguée. A minuit nous étions partit au lit, j'avais été chercher ma nuisette et ma brosse à dents mais bien sur monsieur avait voulu me suivre. Après mettre changé et lavé les dents j'avais été retrouver Edward dans son lit. Là je vis que Rosalie et Alice avaient raison. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me voyait habiller comme ça il m'avait déjà vu avec moins d'affaire sur moi juste un soutiens gorge et une culotte, mais il me matait vraiment enfin plutôt mes seins.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, dis je pendant que je montais dans le lit.

-Comment ? Sourit il en se mettant au dessus de moi embrassant mon cou pour descendre vers le haut de ma poitrine découvert.

-Tu sais bien, comme si tu allais me manger.

-Normal tu as vu ce que tu porte sur toi ?! Tu es incroyablement belle.

-Suis je censé dire la même chose que toi sur ton boxer ?

-Pourquoi pas, rigola t il, ça fait toujours plaisir.

-Alors tu es très beau toi aussi dans ton boxer, dis je en tirant légèrement sur celui pour le faire claquer contre ça peu.

-Tu t'amuses bien ?

-Ouais c'est marrant.

-Alors moi aussi je veux faire un truc marrant, fit il en faisant descendre les bretelles de ma nuisette.

Il commença à embrasser mon le creux de mon cou laissant passer sa langue.

-Alors c'est marrant ? Demanda t il alors que je venais de laisser passer un gémissement.

-Continue, soufflais je.

Ses lèvres descendirent plus bas au niveau ma poitrine. Ses mains allèrent sur mes cuisses et son corps frottait contre la miens malheuresement il s'arrêta.

-Edward, me plaignis je.

-Promis on ira plus loin bientôt, chuchota t il à mon oreille.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et se remit à sa place. Je posais ma tête sur son torse et soupirais. Aujourd'hui avait été une journée riche en sensation. Nos amis savaient enfin se qu'il se passait entre Edward et moi ce qui me soulageait. Mais le plus merveilleux était que j'allais me retrouvais seul vendredi dans un des endroits les plus romantique au monde avec Edward.

-Bonne nuit _ma _belle Princesse.

-Bonne nuit _mon _beau Prince Charmant.

* * *

**Voilà le Chapitre 10 est fini.**

**J'étais très enthousiasme à l'écrire car je dois dire que j'y pense depuis le début de l'histoire. **

**J'espère que vous êtes content du rapprochement Edward/Bella. Ok je sais il ne sont pas vraiment ensemble mais c'est presque tout comme non ?**

**Le Prochain chapitre ne sera pas le rendez vous de Bella et d'Edward mais la journée de Mardi et Mercredi donc Piscine et Shopping au programme**

**Donc on fait un petit récapitulatif: **

**-Chapitre 10: Vacances Partie 1: _Paris nous voilà ! _(Dimanche et Lundi)**

**-Chapitre 11: Vacances Partie 2: _Paris nous voilà ! _(Mardi et Mercredi)**

**-Chapitre 12: Vacances Partie 3: _Paris nous voilà ! (_Vendredi, Samedi et Dimanche) **Pas encore sur.

**J'espère que ce Chapitre vous a plut comme d'habitude laissez vos impressions ça fait toujours plaisir même si des fois je ne réponds pas aux Review.**

**Pour le prochain chapitre je pense faire le Mardi PDV EDWARD et le Mercredi PDV BELLA.**


	11. Chapitre 11: Vacance Part2 Paris nous

**Chapitre 11 : Vacance Partie 2 _Paris nous y sommes ! _**

Mardi 

**PDV Edward**

-Putain Edward je te jure que si tu fais ça tu es un homme mort ! Fit Bella.

-Aller retourne dans la piscine Bella , souffla Emmett, les filles t'attendent.

-Non, répondit elle se cachant derrière Jasper, le temps qu'il n'aura pas posé la bombe de chantilly je resterais la !

Je m'approchais d'elle tandis qu'elle reculait en arrière entrainant Jasper.

-Edward je ne rigole pas !

-Franchement Bella laisse toi faire sinon il ne renoncera jamais, dit Jasper.

-Tu es fou je suis en maillot de bain j'ai pas envie d'avoir de la crème chantilly partout.

-Ça se serait super hot, fis je.

-Rêve Cullen ! Tu veux pas que je me foute à poil dans un magasine porno peut être ?

-Non ça ira je ne partage pas.

Je m'avançais encore. Elle regardait autour d'elle fixant la porte pour aller dans la piscine puis soudain elle se mit à courir malheureusement pour elle je l'attrapais au passage.

-Ahh Edward lâche moi ! Edward ! Emmett au secours !

-Débrouille toi toute seule.

-Emmett ! Jasper s'il te plait aide moi.

-Non je ne rentre pas dans vos histoires, tu n'avais pas qu'à commencer.

Je la portais et la mis dans le fauteuil allongé et moi à califourchon sur elle.

-Je vous jure qu'il est tombé tout seul !

-On ne te crois pas Bella, vu comment tu riais, dit Emmett.

J'enlevais le bouchon de la bombe de chantilly.

-Nan Edward ! Pleurnicha t elle, s'il te plait.

-Tu l'a mérité, souriais je.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait, persista t elle, en plus bouge tu es tout mouillé.

J'appuyais le bout de la bombe sur son ventre tout en traçant une ligne verticale jusqu'à son nombril sentant sa respiration augmenter. La voir sous moi comme ça sans protection, soumise m'excitait quelque peu.

-Ok, ok, on va dire que je t'ai aider, haleta t elle.

-Tu m'as carrément poussé !

-Peut être bien, avouez que c'était marrant.

-Pas faux, rigola Emmett, tu aurais du voir ta tête Edward.

-Emmett a raison, pouffa Jasper.

-Désolé Edward, fit Bella.

-Tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

-Un bisous ?

-Faut voir, fis je en déposant des baiser dans son cou.

-Vous allez pas faire ça dans le fauteuil, râla Emmett.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller dans la piscine avec Jasper, je crois Rose et Alice s'impatiente, dis je voulant les faire partir.

-Viens Emmett, fit Jasper, laissant Edward et Bella régler leur compte, je crois que l'on dérange, on se voie à ton enterrement Bella.

-Très marrant Jasper, répondit elle alors qu'ils partirent.

-Maintenant à nous deux comment pourrais je te pardonner ?

-Une nuit de sexe.

-Pas maintenant Bella, plus tard mais pas maintenant.

-Tu sais que j'arriverais à t'en dissuader.

-Exact mon coeur mais il faudra que l'on en parle sérieusement à rentrant à Phoenix.

-Tu veux dire que l'on va parler de sexe à deux ?

-C'est ce que font généralement un couple.

-Un couple ? Je pensais que ce n'était encore officiel.

-Vendredi soir sa le sera.

-Donc à la rentrée je serais la petite amie d'Edward Cullen ?

-Oui Princesse.

-Tu sais que ton Fan Club va me tuer.

-Et le tien alors !

-Je n'en est pas Edward.

-Non bien sur ! Rigolais je, tu crois que c'est pourquoi que certain mecs viennent à l'entrainement de Pom Pom Girl, pour voir Steven's, et quand tu vas chercher ton repas à la cafète le midi, faut être aveugle pour pas voir qu'ils ne matent pas ton cul.

-Toi tu ne te gènes pas ! Sourit elle.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, je ne pense pas tout le temps à te « baiser ».

-Tu y as déjà pensé ? Rigola t elle.

-Là n'est pas la question Bella, même si parfois j'y songe mais je ne te « baiserais » pas, je te ferais l'amour, ce n'est pas pareil.

-Et qu'en tu y pensais on le faisait où ?

-Bella !

-Je suis sérieuse Edward ! Tu fantasme sur moi alors dit moi au moins les détails.

-Bella c'est déjà assez dur comme ça en plus que ça devient de plus en plus courant surtout la nuit.

-Tu es entrain de me dire que tu ne penses plus que à ça et que tu fais des rêves érotiques sur moi ?

-Tu dois me prendre pour un pervers ?

-Ouais un peu, ria t elle, mais j'aime bien que tu penses à moi.

-Même comme ça ?

-Je préfère que se soit moi qu'une autre.

-Rien que toi, dis je en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Par contre tu ne m'as pas répondu Cullen !

-Derrière les gradins avant le match, sa te va ? Soufflais sur ses lèvres alors que je m'emparais de sa bouche de nouveau.

-Avec plein de personnes autour ?

-C'est d'autant plus excitant, dis je en continuant de l'embrasser et la plaçant sur mes genoux face à moi.

Elle agrippait ses mains dans mes cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser alors que nos langues jouaient ensemble. Je mis mes mains au niveau de ses reins, sa poitrine collait contre mon torse nu.

-Tu l'a déjà fait dans un lieu public ?

-Ouais.

-Où ?

-Tu veux vraiment parler de mes expériences sexuelles avec mes anciennes partenaires ? Râlais je.

-Non c'est seulement pour savoir.

-A la piscine pendant ma première année à Sun School, dans les vestiaires, en boîte, au square près du campus et puis sur la plage qui était une très mauvaise idée soit dit en passant, tu as du sable partout et sa colle c'est vraiment la merde.

-Moi qui croyait que c'était romantique.

-Peut être mais quand tu es bourré ça n'y es plus par contre il faudrait que tu vois un gynécologue où ton médecin bébé.

-Pour la pilule , hein ?

-Oui.

-J'en parlerais avec ma mère la semaine prochaine et je prendrais rendez vous.

-Si tu veux j'irais avec toi.

-Non ça ira, je suis une grande fille.

-Ok sinon n'as pas froid comme ça en maillot de bain ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Rien je me disais que tu étais une grande actrice pour hier lorsque tu avais soit disant froid et que tu voulait chercher un pull.

-Je suis trop forte hein ?

-Oui.

-On retourne dans l'eau ?

-Ok mais avant je veux un dernier petit bisous.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je nous levais. Elle mit ses jambes autours de ma taille et rigolais. Quand nous arrivâmes à la piscine Jasper Alice Rosalie et Emmett jouaient. Nous les rejoignîmes. Emmett avait essayé de faire couler Bella puis ma soeur malheureusement pour lui elles s'étaient unis contre lui. Jasper et moi rigolions tandis que Emmett demandait à Rosalie de l'aider mais celle ci ne fit rien lui rappelant que c'était la solidarité féminine. Jasper et moi étions assis au bord les regardant tout les 4 s'amusaient enfin moi j'étais plutôt concentré sur le corps de Bella.

-Arrête de la regarder comme ça, on dirait un détraqué sexuelle, murmura Jasper.

-Non mais sérieux regarde là, je suis sur que ma soeur la fait exprès de lui mettre se maillot de bain blanc.

-C'est Alice, elle sait comment mettre le corps de Bella en valeur et Bella sait comment te mettre à genoux devant elle donc si d'après ce que tu nous as dit à Emmett et moi hier pendant que les filles discutaient, Bella va te pousser à tes dernières limites.

-J'ai bien remarqué, soufflais je, je sais pas comment je vais tenir.

-Tu lui as parler de la pilule ?

-Ouais juste avant de revenir.

-Et elle a dit quoi ?

-Elle va en discuter avec sa mère quand on reviendra à Phoenix et prendre rendez vous chez le gynécologue.

-Tu dois être content.

-Oui mais si elle n'aurait pas été prête je ne l'aurais pas forcé.

-A la rentrée votre couple ferra l'effet du bombe mon vieux, moi qui croyait que les magasines people allaient enfin nous lâcher.

-Parle moi en pas, on va se retrouver en première page. Je suis sur que Esmée va m'appeler me disant de pas faire le con avec Bella, puis après il y aura des rumeurs comme quoi je l'aurais trompé, ou nous serons marié tu crois que ça peut aller jusqu'à celle où je la met enceinte et la quitte ?

-On a déjà tout vous Edward.

-Mais je ne veux pas que Bella se prend la tête avec sa, croire que je pourrais la quitter à tout instant j'ai fait pas mal d'erreur auparavant et je les regrettent sincèrement, peut être que si je n'aurais pas fait autant de conneries se serait plus facile aujourd'hui, songeais je en fixant Bella.

-On fait tous des erreurs Edward.

-Je ne veux pas merder avec elle, j'ai des sentiments, ce n'est pas que physique même si elle est super bien foutue.

-Tu es entrain de me dire que tu es amoureux de Bella.

-Ouais, elle pourrait demander n'importe quoi je le ferais.

-Elle t'a dans la poche.

-Tu n'imagine même pas.

-Edward Jasper, vous venez jouer avec nous ? Demanda Alice.

Jasper et moi nous laissâmes tomber dans l'eau pour les rejoindre. J'enveloppais mes bras autours de la taille de Bella et lui déposais un baiser dans le coup. Les garçons et moi essayâmes de faire couler les filles à de nombreuse reprise mais bien évidemment dès qu'elles nous voyaient elles sortaient de la piscine. Puis Emmett avait disparue avec Rosalie après que celle ci lui ai chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille et vu le sourire qui lui avait fait ce n'était pas une proposition pour aller jouer aux cartes. _Quel veinard ! _Quoi ? Je ne fantasme pas sur Rosalie même si elle est loin d'être repoussante. Mais mettez vous à ma place cela fait bientôt quatre mois que je n'ai pas couché avec une fille ça me manque mais bon c'était pour la bonne cause et puis de toute façon ça ne devrait plus tarder.

Alice et Bella discutaient de la virée shopping de demain. Ce matin ma soeur nous avait dit que nous allions nous lever de bon heure pour faire les magasins et bien sur les garçons devaient venir. J'avais protesté au début disant qu'elle était dingue pour que nous nous levions à 7h30 mais Jasper m'avait chuchoté que les filles allaient aller sans doute dans les magasins de lingerie et mon enthousiasme avait tout de suite fait son apparition. _Bella dans un soutien gorge blanc en dentelle et le shorty assortie. Mmm. C'_est bon il faut que je me calme qui me dit que je vais rentrer avec elle dans le magasin ? Peut être qu'elle ne voudra pas que je vienne avec elle c'est un truc perso mais bon en même temps vendredi on sera réellement ensemble peut être aurais je la chance de choisir avec elle dans cas il faudra que je me retienne d'acheter tout le magasin.

La soirée passa vite, Bella et moi étions partis nous coucher de bon heure vu qu'Alice avait décidé de nous lever tôt demain matin pour sa virée shopping. Bella avait enfilé seulement un de mes T-Shirt et était installé dans mes bras jouant avec mes cheveux en les entortillant autour de son doigt alors que j'étais sur mon ordinateur portable. Parfois je sentais ses lèvres sur ma joue.

-Tu es sur Facebook ? Me demanda Bella en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Oui, je regarde les photos que Dean a posté.

-Elles sont belles celle avec la statue de la liberté.

-Ouais, sinon il dit qu'il est quand même pressé de revenir à Sun School quand même.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu n'es pas bien ici avec moi ? Lui demandais je.

-Ce n'est pas ça Edward, je suis juste pressé de voir comment ton Fan Club va réagir quand ils me verront avec toi.

-Bella, soufflais je.

-Ce sera si jouissif !

-Tu ne crois pas que certaines t'en veulent déjà d'être capitaine des Pom Pom girl alors n'en rajoute pas.

-Je m'en fiche de Tanya et Lauren elles penseront se qu'elles veulent tu m'embrasseras devant tout le monde ?

-Ouais.

-Même pendant les matchs ?

-Bien sur tu crois que je vais laisser les autres joueurs te mater sans leur faire voir que tu n'es plus disponible, de toute façon tout le monde va le savoir très vite je compte pas me cacher, nous cacher comme avant il y en est hors de question.

-Edward ne dit rien.

- Non, je sais que tu en as souffert et moi aussi même d'après ce que tu as vu et entendu. J'avais l'impression d'être une merde, je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas aussi vite j'en ai conscience. Jamais je n'aurais du couché avec Tanya, sobre ou bourré c'était une erreur. Ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça avec Tanya ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. J'étais ivre ce soir là, tu étais avec Alice vous n'aviez pas voulu venir. Tanya m'a chauffé se collant à moi mais dans mon état je n'avais pas fait attention à la personne c'est lorsque je l'ai vu nue près de moi lendemain matin que j'ai réalisé mon erreur.

-Edward on est vraiment obligé de parler de ça maintenant, souffla Bella.

-Oui il faut en finir avec cette histoire pour en commencer une autre, j'ai vraiment besoin de te dire ce que j'ai ressentit tu n'as même pas voulu me laisser m'expliquer.

-Normal comment tu réagirais si tu savais que ton copain ou ta copine t'as trompé Edward ! Commença à s'énerver Bella. Je croyais que tu avais changé.

-J'ai réellement changé tu ne sais même pas à quel point, c'est toi qui à voulu rompre ! Si je me souviens bien je t'avais même supplié de ne pas le faire.

-Stop Edward.

-Non laisse moi finir. Ces derniers moi j'étais obsédé par toi, quand j'embrassais une fille c'est ton visage que je voyais, quand je couchais avec une fille c'est ton corps que j'avais entre mes mains. Je ne joue pas avec toi Bella j'ai des sentiments sinon tu serais passé dans mon lit depuis longtemps, je ne partagerais pas mon lit avec toi, ma chambre, mes affaires. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de me dévoiler juste pour une histoire de cul. Maintenant c'est à toi de voir si tu veux t'investir vraiment dans cette relation, je sais que tu as peur mais fait moi confiance, je t'ai déçu mais laisse moi une chance. Je te jure que tu ne le regrettera pas, fis je en mettant en face d'elle prenant ses mains dans les miennes, promis je ne te laisserais pas Bella.

-Ed..Ed...Edward, pleura t elle.

-Non ne pleure pas princesse.

Elle entoura ma taille de ses bras et posa sa tête contre mon cou. Je sentais ses larmes chaudes couler contre ma peau.

-Chut, je suis là maintenant.

-...

-Arrête s'il te plait Bella, je n'aime pas quand tu es triste, tu es entrain d'abimer ton jolie visage ma chérie.

-Edward.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu veux.

-Que pour toi ma chérie alors calme toi s'il te plait.

Elle essuya ses yeux tandis que je pris son visage entre mes mains pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres. Je m'allongeais et la pris dans mes bras. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse entourant ma taille.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Oui je pense qu'il fallait qu'on en parle.

-Tu sais je tiens énormément à toi Bella, beaucoup trop pour te perdre une deuxième fois. Je resterais jusqu'à temps que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

-Mais si toi tu ne veux plus de moi ?

-Ça n'arrivera pas j'ai pas mal galèré pour t'avoir à nouveau c'est pas pour te laisser partir encore. Maintenant il faudrait penser à dormir Bella sinon demain le réveil sera encore plus dur.

-Bonne nuit Edward.

-Bonne nuit mon coeur, fis je en embrassant ses cheveux.

* * *

Mercredi

**PDV BELLA**

-Oh qu'ils étaient mignon, pouffa Alice.

-Ça dépend pour qui, fit Rosalie, moi j'aurai dit que ça ressemblé à début ultra chaud imagine Alice si tu n'étais pas arrivée.

-Très drôle Rosalie, tu as mangé un Clown ce matin.

-C'est bon Bella ne t'énerve pas il fallait vous levez plus tôt je ne serez pas rentrée, dit Alice.

-Maman et Papa ne t'ont pas appris à frapper à la porte, fit Edward.

-J'ai frapper cher frère mais vous étiez apparemment très occupé.

-On t'en pose des questions quand Jasper viens dormir dans notre chambre, dis je.

-Bella, soupira l'intéressé.

-Je vous laisse un minimum d'intimité et à vous aussi Rose et Emmett alors arrêté de rire comme des idiots !

-Sœurette.

-Non c'est bon Em' tu me prends la tête, je viens pas te faire chiez quand tu es avec Rosalie !

-On croyait que vous dormiez, fit la copine de mon frère, ce n'est pas comme si on vous avez retrouvé nu tous les deux.

-On y était pas loin, rigola Jasper.

-La ferme, dit Edward, allez tous vous faire foutre.

-On rigole Edward, dit Emmett.

-Ha ha très marrant je suis mort de rire, continua Edward sarcastique, c'est sur que c'est hilarant que je ne peux même pas avoir un peu d'intimité avec ma futur copine, vous allez nous coller comme ça à Phoenix ? Non parce que ça va devenir lourd. Peut être que je vais devoir mettre des cadenas au porte de ma chambre pour pourvoir rester tranquille une soirée devant la télé avec ma petite amie où je vais devoir payer un chambre d'hôtel pour ça ?!

-Ok ne t'énerve Ed', fit Jasper, on arrête de se moquer on va continuer de prendre le petit déjeuner comme ça après on pourra enfin partir, donc reste zen et on fait comme si on avait rien vu.

-Ca va être difficile, chuchota Emmett.

-Emmett !

-Désolé c'est sortis tout seul.

Edward et moi soufflâmes alors que sa main se posa sur ma cuisse. J'étais vraiment à bout de nerf. Ok j'aimais bien mes amis et mon frère mais pourquoi se mêlaient ils tous de notre vie ? C'est insupportable franchement moi je viens les voir quand ils s'enferment dans leur chambre toute la nuit et que je reste toute seule ? Non je reste dans mon lit et me tait ! Il ne peuvent pas faire pareil, pourtant c'est assez simple de se la fermer ? Et puis Alice pourquoi avait elle ouverte la porte de la chambre d'Edward ? Je suis sur qu'elle n'avait pas frapper avant d'entrée elle fait toujours ça. Heureusement que ce n'était pas mon frère qui était a sa place car je pense que lorsqu'il aurait vu Edward au dessus de moi, m'embrassant goulument et frottant son bassin contre le mien sous un pluie de gémissements, Emmett l'aurais renvoyé de suite à Phoenix.

Après avoir déjeuné nous nous préparâmes pour sortir et c'est seulement vers 9h30 que nous partîmes. Contrairement à notre arrivée nous étions en couple dans les voiture Rose, Emmett, Alice et Jasper partirent dans l'espace noir avec Edgar tandis qu'Edward et moi dans le 4x4 noir. Durant tout le voyage Edward avait son bras autour de mes épaules, m'attirant vers lui. Il embrassait mes cheveux des fois et il prenait carrément ma bouche en otage à mon plus grand plaisir. Après plus d'une heure de route nous arrivâmes devant un énorme centre commercial, j'en restais encore la bouche ouverte, jamais nous pourrons faire tous ces magasins en une journée même en une semaine c'était impossible. J'entendis Edward ricaner doucement je levais un sourcil pour lui demander quoi.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête, sourit il, tu n'as pas encore vu l'intérieur Alice m'y a emmené pendant les vacances c'est justement ici que je t'ai acheté ton petit cadeau.

-Très marrant Cullen, fous toi de moi en plus, moi qui voulait que tu m'accompagne dans la boutiques de lingerie pour m'aider à choisir quelques ensembles, Alice et Rosalie seront de meilleure compagnie.

-Non ! Protesta t il.

-Dommage Edward.

-Non tu peux pas me faire ça ! Je reste avec toi de toute façon.

-Edward tu ne vas pas me coller toute la journée.

-Tiens donc rêve ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser, tu t'es vu un peu ? Ton jeans te moule super bien les fesses et je ne parle pas de ton T-Shirt qui fait ressortir ta poitrine. Donc je reste avec toi.

-Tu as une excuse encore plus bidon ? Rigolais je.

-Non, souffla t il.

-Alors on peut rejoindre les autres il nous attendent à l'entrée en plus ta sœur à l'air vraiment agacée.

-Bordel quelle chieuse celle la, je te promets un truc, dit il en me coinçant entre lui et la voiture, je te jure que lors de notre retour à Pheonix lorsque tu viendras chez moi dormir tu ne sortiras pas de ma chambre.

-...

-Je te le jure que tu n'en sortiras pas, me chuchota t il à l'oreille laissant ses lèvres glisser dans mon cou, toi et moi dans mon lit, dans un de mes T-Shirt et je m'occuperais de toi toute la journée.

-Edward on doit vraiment y aller, haletais je.

-Chut bébé laisse moi finir, dit il en déposant de léger baisé sur mes lèvres, alors je m'occuperais de toi, je pourrais te toucher sans que personne nous dérange, je pourrais t'embrasser sans être interrompu.

C'est ainsi que ses lèvres trouvèrent a nouveau les miennes dans un baiser plus passionné. Sa langue lécha ma lèvre supérieur et sans hésité je lui donné l'axcé à ma bouche et évidemment je gémis. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux et les siennes mes hanches me pressant contre lui. Puis il relâcha enfin mes lèvres alors que nous étions à bout de souffle. Il déposait de chastes baiser sur ma bouche.

-Là on devrait vraiment y aller, souffla t il sur mes lèvres.

-Hum.

-Quel enthousiasme, sourit il.

-Je ne peux pas rester avec toi ?

-On sera à deux Bella.

-Pense à ce que je t'ai il y a deux minute.

-Ouais, souriais je, on y va ?

-Ok, rigola Edward en me prenant la main et nous ramenant vers les autres.

Aussitôt qu'Alice me vit elle arracha ma main de celle de son frère pour y prendre la place et nous tira moi et Rose à l'intérieur du gigantesque bâtiment. Rosalie et moi écarquillâmes les yeux mais surement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Effectivement Rosalie sautait limite sur place alors que moi je fronçais les sourcils.

-Oh mais c'est super ! S'exclama Rosalie, vous avez vu tous ces magasins on va y passez toute la journée dedans !

-C'est bien ça le problème Rose, soufflais je.

-Ne ronchonne pas Bella, ça ne sert à rien, fit Alice, en plus tu aimes bien le shopping.

-Rectification, j'aimais bien avant de vous connaître, avant de passer des heures dans la même boutique pour savoir si le T-Shirt bleu me va mieux que le T-Shirt rouge.

-Le bleu te va le mieux, fit Edward derrière nous.

-On t'a pas demandé ton avis Edward, Dit Alice, même si tu n'as pas tord.

-Par quoi commençons nous ? Demanda Jasper peu enthousiasmé.

-Je ne sais pas, fit Rosalie.

-Nous allons manger dans 2h donc on pourrait partir fille garçon chacun de leur côté et on se retrouvais à la sandwicherie au deuxième étage Edward c'est où elle se trouve, dit Alice.

-Ouais on fait comme ça, en plus on peut manger sur place on aura que à prendre un sandwich et acheter des boissons, continua Edward.

-Ok alors pas de problème on se retrouve dans 2h les gonzesses ! Fit mon frère en avançant avec Edward et Jasper.

-Alors nous on va où ? Demandais à Alice et Rosalie.

-On va en profité qu'Edward n'est pas là pour aller chercher ta tenue de vendredi, répondit ma meilleure ami.

-Ça va être juste, fit Rosalie.

-Je sais, souffla Alice, alors ne perdons pas de temps.

Alice nous conduisit à un magasin de vêtement normaux. Elle m'avait dit que je n'avais pas spécialement besoins de robe pour là ou Edward allait m'emmener et que des vêtements classique mais sexy et glamour feront plus l'effet voulu car d'après Rosalie et ma meilleure amie, Edward avait l'air de préférer que je porte un pantalon. Mais pas n'importe quel pantalon avait préciser Rosalie, celui qui me moule super bien les fesses. C'est comme ça que nous étions à la recherche d'un pantalon après 30 min. Alice avait misé sur un slim noir puisque cette couleur allait avec tout et Rosalie avait approuvait. C'est seulement au bout d'heure et 45 min qu'Alice trouva enfin notre bonheur en faisant un pierre de coup puisqu'elle trouva le pantalon et un petit pull décolté m'étant mes courbes en valeurs. A ma plus grande surprise Rosalie m'avoua être jalouse de mon corps, elle l'avait décrit de parfait surtout lorsqu'elle me vit avec la tenue pour vendredi. Selon elle Edward allait en baver et allait devoir se retenir de ne pas toucher mes fesses ce qui me fit beaucoup rire, j'aimais le franc parlé de ma belle soeur.

Nous retrouvâmes les garçons quelques minutes plus tard après avoir payer. Ils avait déjà acheter les sandwichs et les boissons et nous attendaient à une table alors nous les rejoignîmes. J'avais remarqué qu'ils avaient plusieurs paquet, ceux d'Emmett provenaient d'un magasin de sport, ceux de Jasper contenaient des chemises et ceux d'Edward des T-shirts apparemment. Je m'étais installé entre Jasper et Emmett mais je pouvais sentir Edward me regarder. Je parlais avec Emmett de notre retour à Phoenix, mon frère était heureux de revoir ma mère que nous n'avions pas vue depuis près de 2 mois maintenant. Rosalie, Alice et Jasper discutais de tout et de rien alors qu'Edward pianotait sur son portable. Quelques secondes plus tard mon portable vibra m'avertissant que j'avais reçu un SMS. Malheureusement ce n'était pas Edward qui jouait à ma grande surprise.

« Coucou toi !

Comment se passe tes vacances à Paris ?

Moi je suis à New York chez mes parents.

J'ai hâte de revenir à Sun School pour te revoir.

Tu me manque énormément.

Nate. »

_Oh merde ! _J'avais carrément oublier qu'il avait mon numéro celui la.

-Qu'es ce qui se passe ? Me demanda Jasper en regardant mon téléphone et par la même occasion le message, ok j'ai compris, il y en a qui vont tombé de haut à la rentrée je ne pense pas qu'il aura encore hâte de revenir.

-Jasper, chuchotais je pour qu'Edward n'attende pas, ne te moque pas c'est un gars bien j'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal.

-Edward est un gars bien, Nate est imbécile.

-Jasper tu ne le connais même pas.

-Peut être mais je choisis la Team Edward.

-Jasper il n'y a pas de Team Edward ni de Team Nate, c'est seulement Edward et rien qu'Edward.

-Alors pas de problème par contre je prendrais une photo de la tête de Nate quand il te verra avec Edward, je sens que ça va être génial !

-Parle pour toi.

Je décidais donc de répondre au message sachant très bien que Jasper me regardais faire en souriant. _Le traître ! _

« Coucou à toi aussi.

Les vacances se passent merveilleusement bien.

Moi aussi je suis pressé de rentrer mais ça fait du bien d'être ici j'ai eu pas mal de surprise mais tu t'en rendra compte à la rentrée.

Biz

Bella »

Jasper pouffa légèrement quelque seconde avant de parler avec Emmett. Soudain je sentis un pied me caresser le mollet. Je regardais vers Edward en face de moi toujours absorbé par son portable mais qui néanmoins arborait un petit sourire en coin prouvant qu'il était très conscient de ses actions. Il releva sa tête et je croisais son regard couleur émeraude me laissant me perdre à l'intérieur. Ses lèvres comme d'habitude étaient des plus tentante, sa barbe de trois jours le rendait encore plus beau, et ne parlons pas de ses cheveux. Oh mon dieux j'adorais ses cheveux indomptable plusieurs filles rêveraient de passer leur main rien que une seconde à l'intérieur. Je mordillais la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas gémir devant tout le monde ce qui provoquerait sans doute l'hilarité de mon frère et ses moqueries à longueur de journée. Les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent sur sa canette de coca. Voir sa bouche faire ce simple geste m'enflammer et vu son sourire il savait l'effet qu'il me faisait. Je n'allais plus tenir longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus. Alors je me levais et m'excusais auprès de mes amis prétextant une envie pressante. Arrivée dans les toilettes j'aspergeais d'eau mon visage. Il fallait que je me reprenne, ce n'était pas possible l'effet qu'il me faisait. Je devais absolument me calmer avant de partir à table. Tout un coup de bras musclé m'encerclèrent et une divine odeur m'enivrais. _Edward. _Je sentis des lèvres quelques baisers dans mon cou.

-Edward tu es dans les toilettes pour femme.

-Je m'en fiche, j'avais besoin de toi.

-Je suis juste partis au toilette, Edward pas à Phoenix.

-C'est pareil.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Fait quoi ? Demanda t il innocent.

-Tu sais très bien, ces gestes, tes regards, ton sourire.

-Ça ta fait de l'effet ?

-...

-Tu peux répondre Bella, sourit il contre ma peau.

-Hum.

-En tout cas toi tu me fait beaucoup d'effet, fit il en collant son érection contre mes fesses.

-Edward, gémis je.

-Beaucoup d'effet, souffla t il.

Il me retourna et me colla entre lui et le mur, son corps pressant le mien. Ses s'aventurèrent contre mon cou laissant parfois trainer sa langue contre ma peau. Sa bouche remonta vers la mienne pour un baiser dur et passionné. Nos langues se rejoignirent alors que mes mains s'accrochaient à ses cheveux et que les siennes se posaient sur mes fesses pour me soulever afin que je puisse mettre mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il mordilla mon le lobe de mon oreille me laissant reprendre ma respiration puis ses lèvres se plaquèrent à nouveau sur ma bouche. Son bassin commençant à onduler contre le mien.

-Edward, haletais je.

-Putain Bella j'ai trop envie de toi maintenant.

-Moi aussi, Edward, moi aussi mais tu sais que l'on peut pas, rappelle toi ce que tu m'as dit hier.

-Hum, grogna t il continuant ses mouvements.

Malgré moi mon bassin commença à faire les mêmes mouvements que celui d'Edward ce qui nous fit gémir. Je voyais bien qu'Edward perdait le contrôle. D'habitude c'est lui qui nous arrêtait mais à mon avis sa frustration était à son maximum. Il pressa son érection contre moi tandis que ses mains commencèrent à déboutonner mon jeans. Je savais que j'allais devoir arrêter tout ça tout de suite avant que ça n'aille plus loin même si j'en avait envie.

-Edward, stop, s'il te plait, dis je même si mon corps voulait le contraire, je ne veux pas faire ma première fois ici, s'il te plait.

Il arrêta ses mouvements alors que j'enlevais mes jambes de sa taille. Il se décolla légèrement de moi posant ses mains sur mes hanches. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit plus proche mais vu la grosseur au niveau de son entre jambe ce n'était pas possible pour son propre bien. Edward continua à me faire quelques petit baiser furtif et je souriais comme une demeurée, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il m'embrassait comme ça mais à vrai dire se laisser aller comme nous venions le faire dans un lieu public était très excitant.

-Ça va ? Me demanda Edward.

-Mieux que toi apparemment, mini Eddy veut sortir visiblement, souriais je.

-Il n'est pas mini Bella.

-Tu as raison vu ce que j'ai sentis.

-Alors tu seras plus surprise quand tu le verra.

-Je n'attends que ça mais pendant ce temps il y en a d'autre qui nous attend donc si on a pas envie d'avoir des blagues salaces de la part de mon frère il faudrait y allé on parlera de ton charmant sexe un autre jours.

-Hum intéressante proposition tu sais on peut encore rester un peu ici de toute façon ils m'ont sans doute vu rentrer dans les toilettes des femmes, on est plus à une minute près.

-Edward, soufflais je.

-Je préfère quand tu gémis mon nom.

-Arrête ! Rigolais je malgré moi.

-J'imagine déjà quand tu le crieras !

-Stop !

-Ok c'est bon on peut partir par contre tu es peu convaincante.

Je pouffais alors qu'il passa son bras sur mes épaules pour sortir. En arrivant à notre table Jasper était entrain de payer tandis que Emmett arborait un sourire moqueur ce à quoi Edward répondu en m'embrassant à pleine bouche devant la mine dégouté de mon frère. Rosalie et Alice rigolèrent alors qu'Emmett m'arracha de la bouche d'Edward en me prenant le bras et m'attirant hors de la sandwicherie. Les autres nous rejoignirent toujours en riant.

Mon frère me lâcha en murmurant un « dégueulasse » alors qu'Edward repassa son bras au dessus de mes épaules. Alice nous emmena dans un magasin de jeans pour homme pour que les mecs s'en rachètent. Je laissais Edward choisir les siens ne voulant pas m'imposer dans ses choix vestimentaires même si il avait bon goût en même temps sa soeur était Alice Cullen, la petite princesse de la mode d'après les magasines. Puis Edward partis avec Jasper et Emmett dans les cabines d'essayages. Alice, Rosalie et moi attendîmes qu'ils en ressortent. Jasper et Emmett avait fait vite tandis qu'Edward contrairement à eux prenait tous son temps. A chaque fois qu'il sortait de la cabine pour demander nos impressions je ne pouvais m'empêcher de mater ses fesses et de baver.

-Alors comment vous le trouvez celui là ? Demanda Edward.

-Magnifique, il te va bien comme tous les autres.

-Pareil, dit Rosalie, il te fait un beau cul pas vrai Bella ?

-Exact, j'ai une vue parfaite, par contre je préfère le plus foncé.

-Tu as fini Edward ? Râla Emmett.

-Ouais je vais prendre celui ci, celui la et celui qu'aime bien Bella.

-Ouf ! Fit Jasper.

-Tu peux dire enfin !! Rétorqua mon frère alors qu'Edward partit remettre son jeans de ce matin, j'ai cru que l'on allait rester ici toute la journée ici.

-On va pouvoir enfin aller payer, s'exclama Jasper, en plus vu comment la vendeuse regarde Edward je sens que nous aurons une petite réduc.

-A toi de jouer vieux ! Fit Emmett en poussant Edward.

Edward sourit et s'approcha de la vendeuse tel un fauve vers sa proie. Il avait le sourire que je connaissais que trop bien, ce n'était pas le mien . Le mien était doux, tendre ,sincère. Celui là était arrogant, prétentieux, charmeur, provoquant celui d'Edward le coureur de jupon. La jeune vendeuse tomba malheureusement dans le piège tendu et répondit avec un sourire aguicheur. Elle l'emmena vers la caisse lui touchant le bras au passage. Cette situation commençait vraiment à m'agacer. Elle riait bêtement aux paroles inaudible d'Edward et se dandiné devant lui comme une pouf, passant sa main dans ses cheveux blond, n'humidifiant les lèvres, se penchant de manière à faire voir ses énormes seins surement faut vu leur grosseur. Pff c'est vraiment pathétique ! Quoi ? Je ne suis pas jalouse ma poitrine me va parfaitement. Ok du B c'est pas grand chose peut être que un C aurait été assez sympathique mais je ne me sens pas complexé par ça. Et vu la tête Edward les gros seins de la vendeuse ne sont pas vraiment à son goût. Edward fini par payer ne sortant que un billet de 100 alors qu'il aurait du donner au moins 200 avec tous ses jean. Edward revins vers nous souriant.

-Ed ' le coup de grâce, souffla Rosalie alors que la vendeuse l'observait encore.

Edward se pencha vers moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes me prenant dans ses bras par la même occasion. J'entendis les autres rires alors qu'Edward m'entrainait hors du magasin.

-Oh c'était trop fort ! Lança Jasper, vous avez vu sa tête à l'autre quand elle a vu Edward et Bella.

-C'était trop bon, genre elle est devenue toute blanche comme si elle avait la gastro et qu'elle devait aller aux toilette …

-Emmett arrête tes métaphores, fit Alice dégouté.

-Tu es vraiment qu'un porc, dit Jasper.

-Ferme la Jasper, rétorqua mon frère, sinon on va ou là il nous reste que 1h30.

-Au magasin de chaussure ou de lingerie, dit Rose.

-Lingerie ! Répondit Emmett.

-Pareil ! Continua Jasper.

-Et toi Edward ? Demanda Alice.

-Lingerie bien sur !

-Pervers, chuchotais je.

Il rigola et nous suivîmes Alice. Nous arrivâmes devant une boutique. Je voyais les yeux des mecs brillaient, si je n'avais pas mater les fesses d'Edward pendant plus d'une heure je dirais qu'ils étaient lamentable mais pour une fois je m'abstenais. Quand nous rentrâmes c'était limite si Edward ne m'avait pas poussé à l'intérieur, tellement il était excité on aurait dit un gamin de 5 ans le soir de noël ou un ado de 14 ans qui venait de voir son premier film porno au choix. Dans le magasin nous nous séparâmes en couple. Emmett avait un regard assez pervers et Jasper souriait de toutes ses dents ça me faisait flipper quand même leur réaction. Je me dirigeais vers les ensembles de soutiens gorge/ shorty. Je devais avouer que j'avais un faible pour les shorty surtout ceux en dentelle je trouvais ça super sexy et confortable néanmoins je n'avais rien contre les culottes, les boxers et les string j'en mettais même souvent.

Quand je fus dans le rayon qui m'intéressait je regardais un peu de tout ne cherchant rien précisément. Je remarquais qu'Edward était derrière moi et avait pris un panier. Il vint entourer ma taille par derrière et posa sa tête sur mon épaule pour être à ma hauteur.

-J'aime bien le blanc en sous vêtement, dit il soudainement.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais je trouve ça beau de la dentelle blanche sur une femme par contre j'ai horreur des truc style léopard, zèbre, tigre je trouve que ça fait un peu pouf mais bon si tu aime ça c'est ton choix après tout.

-Je n'aime pas non plus, ni le rouge.

-Dommage je t'aurais bien vu en diablesse.

-Je suis un ange Edward !

-C'est ce que j'ai dis.

-Te fou pas de moi idiot.

-Jamais je n'oserais mon ange.

-Cullen !

-Ok j'arrête alors tu as choisi ?

-Non tu n'as qu'a choisir toi.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça princesse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ferais fermer le magasin, tu essayerais toutes les tenues en défilant devant moi et rien que pour moi et bien évidement comme les ensembles t' iront à merveille sur ton joli corps je serais obliger de tout acheter.

-Tu pourrais faire fermer le magasin rien que pour moi ?

-Je ferais tout pour toi, répondit il en m'embrassant la joue, mais si je fait sa tu vas me faire la tête donc je te propose de prendre ce magnifique ensemble blanc soutien gorges et shorty en dentelle.

-Bon choix.

-Le bleu nuit n'est pas mal non plus il mettra ta peau blanche en valeur, maintenant allons au rayon derrière je l'adore celui là.

-Tu m'étonne c'est celui des strings !

Il pris ma main et m'emmena avec lui. Edward se sentait vraiment impliqué le choix de mes sous vêtements, disant ce qui m'allait ou pas. Le pire fut lorsque nous arrivâmes aux nuisettes, me montrant des fois des choses absurde. Je lui répondait que c'était des choses que pouvais ce permettre Rosalie mais pas moi. Edward avait donc protestait disant que j'étais largement plus belle. C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais avec un nuisette beige presque quasiment transparente et fendu sur les côtés. Au bout de plus d'une heure nous sortîmes enfin de la boutique les bras chargé. En mettant les sacs de lingeries dans la voiture je m'étais dis que jamais je n'arriverais à mettre tous ça il y avait au moins 25 ensembles différents montrant le travail passionné d'Edward qui avait bien évidemment insisté pour payer.

En rentrant à la maison il était déjà 19h et tout le monde était épuisé même Alice. Kate avait préparé un repas simple ce qui m'allait parfaitement. Après le repas je dis bonsoir et monta dans la chambre d'Edward ou on avait entreposait nos sacs par terre. J'allais dans l'armoire d'Edward et pris un T-Shirt puis allait me laver. Quand je revins Edward était là au téléphone.

-Ok on verra bien.

-...

-Mais oui maman ne t'inquiète, pourquoi Alice te l'a dit.

-...

-Tu l'aurais su !

Je m'assis près de lui dans le lit.

-Donc pas besoins de chambre d'ami.

-...

-Promis je ne jouerais pas le con avec elle.

-...

-Tu veux lui parler elle est juste à côté de moi en plus il faut que j'aille me laver.

-...

-Ok bisous je t'aime, dit Edward puis il mit sa main sur son téléphone, c'est Esmée Alice à tout balancé sur nous elle veut te parler.

-Pas de problème.

-D'accord je vais me laver et je reviens vite, fit il en embrassant mon front.

Il se leva dut lit et partit en direction de la salle de bain.

-Allo ?

-Bella c'est Esmée.

-Bonjour Esmée comment allez vous depuis le temps ?

-Très bien ma chérie et toi d'après Edward tu as l'air heureuse.

-Esmée !

-Oh Bella je suis tellement contente pour vous deux ! Alice m'a tout dit ma puce.

-Elle est vraiment pas possible celle là.

-Par contre je n'ai pas compris vous êtes ensemble ou pas Alice m'a parler de rendez vous mais je n'ai rien compris à l'allure dont elle parlait.

-C'est compliqué Edward veut faire les choses bien et ne veut rien officialisé, personne ne sait vraiment quand sa prendra place a part lui et moi. Il veut attendre le premier rendez vous pour parler et clarifier quelques choses surement.

-Je reconnais bien mon fils.

-Moi aussi il est tellement parfait, soufflais je aux anges.

-Et quand aura lui ce fameux rendez vous ?

-Vendredi, Esmée, plus que 2 jours !

-Oh ma cherie.

-C'est normal que je commence à stresser ?!

-Calme toi Bella, tout se passera bien.

-Je le sais Esmée mais je panique quand même.

-Tu seras parfaite Bella, Alice et Rosalie s'occuperont de toi par contre n'oubliez pas de vous protéger !

-Esmée !

-Bella j'ai été jeune aussi et je sais comment ça se passe. En plus tu es une jeune fille séduisante.

-Esmée, je peux vous dire quelque chose.

-Vas y.

-Edward sera mon premier, je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un.

-C'est pour ça que tu paniques ma belle ?

-Peut être, enfin je sais pas je n'y pense pas trop j'en ai parler avec Rose et Alice.

-Edward le sait ?

-Oui.

-Il ne te fera rien si tu n'est pas prête Bella.

-Je sais il me l'a dit.

-Alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça et tu prends la pillule ?

-Non j'ai dis à Edward que j'allais en parler avec Renée à notre retour.

-Ce serait préférable.

-Maman tu voudrais laisser Bella tranquille, fit Edward qui s'était installé à côté de moi, moi qui croyait que tu n'étais pas une mère envahissante ! Tu me des soit énormément par contre on va devoir te laisser car nous avons autre chose à faire alors à demain !

-Ed..

-A demain, la coupa t il en me prenant le portable des mains et en raccrochant.

-Pourquoi tu as coupé ?

-Pour être tranquille tu crois de qui tient Alice ? Et pis j'ai seulement envie de rester avec toi comme un couple, rien de sexuelle, simplement allonger sous la couverture dans les bras de l'autre.

-Tu es sérieux là ?

-Ouais alors tu viens ? Fit il en se mettant sous la couette.

-C'est si gentiment proposé comme refuser, rigolais en m'installant près de lui.

Il me ramena contre lui alors que je posais ma tête sur son torse nu tandis qu'il me serrait dans ses bras. Edward me caressait délicatement mes cheveux alors que mes paupières commençaient à se fermer.

-Je t'aime, crus je entendre dire Edward à mon oreille.

C'est en espérant avoir entendu ces paroles que je m'endormis avec surement un sourire niais sur le visage.

* * *

Voilà tout le monde le chapitre 11 est fini.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire celui ci alors donné vos avis.

Par contre pour le chapitre suivant je risque de ne pas vous mettre le RDV Bella/Edward parce que j'ai un grand manque d'inspiration pour cette scène qui devait normalement figuré dans ce chapitre.

Donc pour le prochain chapitre on retourne dans la vie réelle à Phoenix.


	12. Chapitre 12: Bye Bye Paris,Hello Phoenix

**Coucou tout le Monde ! **

**Voilà après une défaite écrasante des Bleu face à l'Afrique du Sud qui je vous rappelle à l'a emporter 2-1 lors de la coupe du monde, moi je reviens en force ! Hey oui vous ne rêvez c'est bien le chapitre 12 après environ 2 mois d'absence.**

**Alors je voudrais dire que je m'excuse sincèrement pour cet énorme retard mais je dois vous dire que le Chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos expérences alors je n'en dis pas plus et on se retrouve plus bas pour tout vos impression.**

**Bonne Lecture ! ^^ **

-Maman dit à Emmett d'arrêter ça tout de suite !  
-Emmett stop s'il te plait.  
-Ok c'est bon Mme la Caprisieuse.  
-Les enfants vous n'êtes pas revenue pour embêter le monde, fit Phil.  
-Mais c'est lui qui à commencé ! M'exclamais je.  
-Mais c'est lui qui à commencé ! Répéta mon frère.  
-Arrête de répéter ce que je dis !  
-Arrête de répéter ce que je dis !  
-Maman !  
-Maman !  
-Grr j'en ai marre je monte dans ma chambre !

Je me levais du fauteuil et partis dans ma chambre claquant la porte par la même occasion comme une adolescente de 14 ans. Je me jetais dans mon lit serrant un coussin dans mes bras. J'étais vraiment énervé des stupidités d'Emmett, surtout quand nous étions devant la télé et que Mr l'emmerdeur de service ne sachant pas quoi faire pour s'occuper s'amusait à changer les chaînes toutes les 30 secondes. Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que nous étions rentré à Phœnix chez ma mère, 3 jours que nous tournions en rond. Évidemment nous étions heureux de revoir ma mère et Phil mais mes amis me manquaient. Edward me manquait. Oh mon dieux cela faisait 3 longs jours que je ne l'avais pas vu. Nous étions rentrés Lundi matin de bon heure et nous étions aujourd'hui Jeudi. Certes il m'appelait et m'envoyait des SMS mais ce n'était pas pareil. Cependant le côté positif de la chose était que demain je dormais chez lui avec Emmett. Pourtant le meilleur dans tout ça c'est que demain cela fera une semaine que ce fameux rendez vous était passé, une semaine qu'Edward et moi étions officiellement ensemble. Rien qu'à cette pensée je sautais limite partout sur place. Edward Cullen était mon petit copain ! Samedi soir alors que nous étions encore à Paris Edward avait changé sur Facebook son statut ''Célibataire'' avec ''En couple avec Bella Swan'' et j'avais fait de même de ''Célibataire'' j'étais passé à ''En couple avec Edward Cullen''. Bien sur nous avions eu pas mal de réactions mais le pire était lorsque nous étions descendus de l'avion de l'aéroport de Phoenix. Les paparazzis n'avaient pas manqué l'information et nous nous étions alors Emmett, Alice, Edward et moi fait entouré. Heureusement pour nous Phil avait amené ses gardes du corps avec lui et nous étions sortis sans blessures. Rosalie qui était resté dans le jet avec Jasper pour aller directement à San Francisco nous avez appelé une fois là bas pour savoir si nous allions bien. Le retour avait été éprouvant. Le mardi soir matin ma mère m'avait alors demandé la cause cette agitation à l'aéroport et je lui avait répondu qu'Edward et moi sortions ensemble. Quand je lui avait annoncé la nouvelle son visage s'était figé quelques temps, comme si elle avait eue un énorme bug. Puis elle s'était remise à sourire et à me féliciter. Plus tard sans suivit les conversations sur le sexe et elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait pris rendez vous pour plus de précautions chez le gynécologue après mon aveux. C'est comme ça que mercredi je me retrouvais chez Mme Cambrige a me faire ausculter. Par chance j'avais dit à ma mère qui voulait à tout pris venir avec moi de m'attendre dans la salle d'attente car en effet Mme Cambrige m'avait demandé quelques questions plutôt embarrassantes sur ma vie sexuelle enfin plutôt sur ma ''non vie''. Elle m'avait expliqué aussi comment prendre la pilule et que si je l'oubliais ne serais qu'une une fois, je ne devait pas tenter le le diable. Le soir même j'avais envoyé un message à Edward.  
Emmett n'arrêtait pas de me taquiner avec Edward et avait même raconté à Phil et Renée, ce qu'Alice avait découvert Mercredi dernier. J'étais devenue rouge comme une tomate à cet instant. Ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire mon frère et mon beau père. Tien donc ! Je ne viens pas les voir quand j'entends des bruits suspect dans leur chambre qui se situe juste en face de la mienne.

-Bella excuse moi, dit Emmett derrière la porte.  
-Tu ne le pense pas, c'est maman qui t'a dit de venir t'excuser !  
-Peut être mais je suis vraiment désolé petite sœur laisse moi entrer au moins.

Je me levais du lit, alla lui ouvrir la porte et repartis à ma place.

-Whaou quelle joie de vivre !  
-Tais toi Emmett pas besoin de tes commentaires.  
-Je t'ai présenté des excuses Bella.  
-Je l'ai accepté.  
-Alors que se passe t il, dit il en s'asseyant près de moi.  
-Rien laisse moi tranquille.  
-Tu as tes règles ?  
-Emmett c'est pas parce qu'une femme est de mauvaise humeur qu'elle a forcément ses règles.  
-Je sais j'essaye simplement de te faire rire.  
-Alors ça n'a pas marché.  
-C'est Edward, il te manque ?  
-Comment tu sais ça toi ?  
-Rose aussi me manque et puis Edward tu le verras demain, on y va dormir, en plus il t'appelle tous les soirs.  
-Ce n'est pas pareil Emmett, j'ai besoin de l'avoir près de moi.  
-Je comprend c'est pareil pour moi quand je suis loin de Rosalie mais dit toi qu'Edward est à Phoenix, Rosalie elle est San Francisco je ne peux même pas la voir avant Dimanche après midi.  
-Mais il me manque.  
-Tu lui manque aussi, je l'ai eu au téléphone ce matin.  
-Et tu ne me l'as même pas passé !  
-Il voulait me parler pas à toi.  
-Il t'as dit quoi ?  
-Des trucs de mecs que l'on se dit entre meilleur ami.  
-Précise ?  
-Non, c'est secret. Je ne demande pas ce que tu dis à Rosalie ou à Alice alors ne me le demande pas.  
-Ça à un rapport avec moi.  
-Peut être.  
-Tu ne diras rien ?  
-Pas le moindre du monde en plus ça a rien avoir avec toi c'est juste entre lui et moi comme je t'ai dit ce sont des trucs de mecs, par contre il le sait pour la pilule ?  
-Ouais je lui envoyais un SMS le soir même où j'ai eue ma consultation.  
-Tu sais maman est contente que tu t'ai trouvé un petit copain, elle aime bien savoir que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi elle croit encore que tu as 12 ans.  
-J'ai remarqué surtout quand je lui ai parlé d'Edward.  
-Elle connait la réputation d'Edward.  
-Peut être mais tout le monde se trompe sur lui, ok il est prétentieux, arrogant, con, lunatique parfois, emmerdeur et aime beaucoup le sexe vu les rumeurs sur lui mais il peut être gentil, doux, tendre, attentionné, aime les câlins quand il se réveille.  
-Il aime les câlins ?  
-Hum il est vraiment gaga le matin un vrai bébé et puis il est vraiment beau, sexy, embrasse bien. Je craque pour ses cheveux et oh mon dieux sa bouche est tellement...  
-Bella.  
-Quoi ? On est entrain de le complimenter autant dire toutes ses qualités.  
-Pas celles ci, tout ce qui devient dans le domaine ''du trop privé'' je ne veux pas savoir.  
-Dommage car Edward a la plus belle paire fesse que je n'ai jamais vu elles sont vraiment très musclés ! Rigolais je.  
-Pas besoin d'en dire plus je les ai déjà vu.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Quand tu rentres un peu plus tôt que prévu et que tu vois ton meilleur pote en pleine action dans le fauteuil du salon ça change ta vie ! Et ton canapé par la même occasion !  
-Tu m'étonnes ! Alors tu as déjà vu mini Edward ? Rigolais je.  
-Oui j'ai eu ce grand honneur ! Pouffa t il, mais il n'est pas si mini.  
-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.  
-Tu l'as déjà vu ?  
-Non, me défendis je, je t'ai dit que je ne ferais rien pour l'instant.  
-Ouf ! Tu sais on ne rigole pas avec le sexe Bella.  
-Ouais je sais Emmett pas la peine de me refaire le discours.  
-Pas besoin tu verrais le nombre de capotes qu'a Ed' c'est hallucinant il en a de toutes les sortes, c'est limite notre fournisseur quand on a plus Jasper et moi on le supplie presque.  
-Tu est vraiment obligé de me dire ça.  
-Vois le bon côté des choses sœurette il en a tout le temps donc tu peux le faire où tu veux quand tu veux.  
-Ouais c'est cool de savoir que ton petit copain est un fournisseur de préservatif mais quand tu dis toutes les sortes et qu'il en a tout le temps tu veux dire quoi par là ?  
-Edward aime bien certaines sensations, il a des capotes parfum fraise ou pour plus de sensation avec des préservatifs extra fins.  
-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma deuxième question ?  
-Bella tu te rend compte que l'on est entrain de parler de la sexualité de ton petit ami et par la même occasion est mon meilleur ami c'est avec lui qu'il faut en parler je suis ton frère je ne veux rien à avoir avec ta vie sexuelle.  
-Oui mais comme tu l'as dit tu es son meilleur pote alors répond.  
-Il en avait effectivement à Paris.  
-Il comptait s'en servir ?  
-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Bella, il en a pris surement pour vous, pas pour coucher avec une autre fille, un accident arrive vite tu sais.  
-Ouais et bin l'accident ne se serait pas passé beaucoup de fois.  
-Oh Bella ne boude pas, il veut faire les choses bien, comprend le.  
-Je sais mais c'est frustrant.  
-Peut être mais maintenant que tu vas être sous pilule il va peut être passer à l'étape supérieur. Enfin bref Bella ne soit pas trop pressé et attend encore un peu les choses se feront comme elles doivent arriver, enfin bref je ne veux plus parler de ça, dit il en se levant du lit pour sortir, je t'aime Bella.  
-Je t'aime aussi Emmett, dis je alors qu'il me sourit et referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

J'allais prendre un livre pour lire lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je regardais qui m'appelais et souris.

-Allo ?  
-Bella, s'exclama la voix d'Alice toute excitée.  
-Alice passe moi le téléphone, entendis je.  
-La ferme Edward ! Répondit elle.  
-Salut Alice, salut Edward.  
-Comment vas tu ?Me demanda Alice, Moi tu me manques trop.  
-Tu me manque aussi mon cœur ! fit Edward.  
-Edward on ne t'a rien demandé ! Répliqua Alice, et arrête de te coller à moi pour écouter sinon je vais dans ma chambre.  
-Tu n'as qu'à mettre le haut parleur, dit il.  
-C'est une conversation qui est censé être privée je ne viens pas t'emmerder le soir quand tu l'appelles alors laisse moi tranquille, de toute façon je monte dans ma chambre.

J'entendis les protestations d'Edward et des pas pas puis une porte claquer.

-Enfin, souffla Alice, comment peux tu sortir avec cette chose, il me prend la tête toute la journée je ne sais pas comment tu fais.  
-Moi non plus Alice, moi non plus, rigolais je.  
-Enfin bref je te disais que tu me manquais.  
-Moi aussi Alice, tu me manques.  
-Alors tu as fait quoi de beau aujourd'hui ?  
-Rien de spécial , je me suis disputé avec Emmett et il est venu s'excuser.  
-La routine quoi, rigola Alice.  
-Hum, j'ai aussi appris pour Edward le fournisseur de capotes.  
-Au moins tu n'auras pas de soucis avec ça.  
-Tu m'étonnes.  
-Je crois qu'il en a une réserve dans l'armoire de sa salle de bain.  
-Tu penses que l'on peut en faire un trafic ?  
-Possible, se serais illégal ?  
-Je ne sais pas mais on peux se faire un peu d'argent avec ça.  
-Mon frère ne sera pas d'accord que l'on pioche dans sa réserve.  
-Alors on oublie.  
-On peut toujours revendre ses anciens vêtements sur Ebay ils se vendront plus chers.  
-Non je ne veux pas que des filles les achètent !  
-Oh arrête de faire ta possessive Bella.  
-Mais c'est mon homme !  
-Tu es adorable quand tu dis ça, tu savais que ton cher homme est sortit hier que pour aller acheter des trucs que tu aimes au magasin genre tes sucettes en forme de coeur, tes céréales préférées ton shampoing et ton savon à la fraise.  
-Il est trop mignon, soufflais je.  
-Esmée ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, il a fait même un effort pour ranger un peu sa chambre et sa salle de bain. Le pire c'est quand Carlisle l'a vu ranger ses achats, limite si ses yeux ne sont pas sortis de ses orbites puis il nous a bien précisé de ne pas y toucher et il est monté. Tu es sur que tu n'as pas échangé mon frère à Paris ?  
-Promis ! Pouffais je.  
-Dire que demain cela fera une semaine que vous êtes ensemble.  
-Qui aurais cru qu'un jour je sortirais avec lui.  
-Ouais tu te souviens avant tu fantasmais sur lui ! Eh bien maintenant dit toi que tu pourras faire plus !  
-Alice ! Marmonnais je.  
-Oh Bella ne fait pas ta prude avec moi s'il te plait, je sais bien que tu veux plus.  
-Et alors ça ne regarde que ton frère et moi.  
-Ok c'est bon Miss rabat-joie, pas besoin de s'énerver.  
-Alice ce n'est pas ça mais j'aimerais bien que vous vous occupiez de vos affaires toi et les autres, Edward commence à moins vous supporter et moi aussi et cela ne fait que quelques jours alors imagine quand se sera des mois !  
-Mais Bella ...  
-Écoute moi Alice, tu es ma meilleure amie et je t'aime mais parfois j'aimerais un peu d'intimité avec mon copain comme quand je vous laisse toi et Jasper. Je sais que l'on a l'habitude de tout se raconter mais ce qui a entre ton frère et moi nous regarde que nous.  
-Je comprend Bella, tu as raison.  
-Alors pas de problème ?  
-Non pas de problème on s'immiscera moins promis.  
-Tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie Alice.  
-Et toi ma meilleure amie Bella.  
-Je vais devoir te laisser je dois aider Renée à faire le diner on se vois demain.  
-Ouais a demain.  
-A demain.  
-Je t'appelle ce soir ma chérie ! Entendis je criais.  
-Mais il est pas possible celui là, fit Alice en raccrochant.

Je raccrochais en rigolant et descendit rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine qui épluchait des légumes du repas de ce soir.  
La soirée passa vite et vers 22h je montais me coucher après l'appel d'Edward par contre dormir était une toute autre histoire. J'étais tellement excité d'aller chez les Cullen demain. Alors je m'installais à mon bureau et allumé l'ordinateur pour me connecter sur Facebook et me mis à regarder les photos qu'Alice avait mis. Il y en avait une d'Emmett qui me portait sur ses épaules, une d'elle et Jasper enlaçaient dans le fauteuil, une autre de Rose Alice et moi. Puis j'allais dans les infos d'Edward et souris quand je vis sa situation ''En couple avec Bella Swan''. Je regardais son image perso et mon sourire s'agrandit. C'était une photo de nous deux. J'étais assis sur ses genoux habillé d'un de ses T-Shirts, mes jambes nues cachés par la table tandis que lui portais un pantalon de survêtement et un maillot noir. Nous avions aussi la même paire de lunette de soleil pour cacher nos yeux cerné puisque la veille nous avions été dans une des boîtes Parisiennes. Sur la photo j'étais entrain de déjeuner des céréales la cuillère dans la bouche alors qu'Edward avait posait sa tête sur mon épaule et embrassé ma joue. Au bout de quelques minutes à m'extasier devant l'ordinateur, je l'éteignis et aller me coucher.

****_**Le Lendemain **_

-Emmett grouille ton cul un peu !  
-Bella calme toi ma chérie, fit ma mère tu es vraiment pressé de partir.  
-Non elle est juste pressée de voir EDWARD, articula mon frère.  
-La ferme Em' et met les valises dans le coffre, tu feras quelque chose de bien pour une fois.  
-Oui chef !  
-Bella tu vas me manquer mon poussin, dit Renée.  
-Moi aussi maman.  
-Prend bien soin de toi ok ?  
-Oui promis.  
-Je pense qu'Eddy le ferra surement très bien et prendra ce travail très à coeur et s'impliquera physiquement si nécessaire.  
-Emmett tais toi un peu, fis je, il raconte n'importe quoi maman.  
-Bella j'ai été jeune aussi, je sais ce que font les jeunes filles et garçons de ton âge en plus vu où tu es allé mercredi je ne suis pas dupe, le temps que vous vous protégé...  
-Tu peux être rassuré ma'n Edward à tout le nécessaire pour ça, hein Bella ? Dit à maman avec qui tu as dormis la nuit à Paris ? Et celle qui vont venir ?  
-Ok stop ! Fit ma mère, je ne veux pas en savoir plus.  
-Pourtant maman tu pourrais bien être surprise de savoir comment ta fille si innocente s'amuse à faire languir son petit ami.  
-Emmett souffla Renée, je ne veux rien savoir.  
-Dommage je trouvais ça fort intéressant.  
-Ouais bien si on y allait ce serait génial à par si tu veux que je commence à raconter certains bruits suspects.  
-Vous êtes une diablesse chère soeur.  
-Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on a le même nom de famille.  
-Et si vous me disiez au revoir avant de vous complimenter ? Nous interrompis ma mère.  
-Au revoir maman, dis je ne la serrant dans mes bras.  
-Soit sage je compte sur toi Emmett !  
-Pas de problème je la garde à l'oeil la frangine.

Nous rigolâmes et montâmes dans la jeep de mon frère. J'étais triste de devoir déjà quitter ma mère mais d'un autre côté j'allais revoir Alice et Edward. Le trajet se passa vite, j'avais mon Ipod aux oreilles lorsque nous arrivâmes devant une gigantesque villa. Je vis Emmett sourire à ma réaction. Je descendit de la voiture suivi de mon frère et nous allâmes vers la portes d'entrée. Emmett sonna un coup et la porte s'ouvrît sur une Alice toute sautillante qui se jeta dans mes bras.

-Ahh, Bella je suis trop contente de te revoir.  
-Moi aussi Alice.  
-Toi aussi mon gros nounours tu m'as manquer.  
-Toi aussi la naine.  
-Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule !  
-Quand tu arrêteras le tien la NAINE !  
-Gros NOUNOURS !  
-Vous allez arrêter vous deux, rigola Carlisle lorsque nous arrivâmes dans un immense salon.

Il était assis dans un canapé d'angle le journal à la main alors qu'Esmée était assise à côté de lui entrain de lire un magasine.

-Salut Doc ! Lança mon frère.  
-Emmett, Bella, ravi de vous revoir.  
-Moi de même Carlisle.  
-Mais que vois je à côté de vous Carlisle qui est cette incroyable beauté ? Demanda Emmett.  
-Ma femme Esmée, rigola Carlisle.  
-N'est elle pas trop jeune pour vous Doc ? Fit Emmett.  
-Je ne suis pas si vieux Emmett, protesta Carlisle.  
-C'est ce que l'on dit lorsque l'on se rapproche de la retraite.  
-Peut être mais cette nuit moi je ne dormirais pas dans la cabane du jardin.  
-Désolé jolie Esmée mais mon coeur est malheureusement déjà pris par une charmante demoiselle blonde.  
-Vous me faîtes de la peine Emmett.  
-Ne vous inquiété pas un jour notre amour sera possible.  
-Prenez votre temps jeune Emmett, apparemment la relève Cullen est déjà prise, répondit Esmée en me regardant, je suis heureuse de te revoir Bella.  
-Moi aussi Esmée, vous êtes toujours la même.  
-Ne dis pas ça Bella, je crois que j'ai pris un peu de poids.  
-Vous êtes parfaite Esmée, fit Emmett.  
-Arrête ton charme j'ai déjà préparé un gâteau au chocolat il t'attend dans la cuisine pas besoin de t'y conduire je pense ?  
-Non ! Fit mon frère en partant.  
-Alors ma puce, dit Esmée, Edward ne m'avait pas mentis tu es vraiment une magnifique jeune fille.  
-Edward en rajoute trop Esmée.  
-Laisse là maman, intervint Alice, elle ne se voit pas réellement.  
-Tu es trop modeste Bella, souffla Esmée, mais c'est une de tes qualités.  
-Merci.

Soudain nous entendirent une porte se claquer et des rires, puis mon frère et Edward apparurent dans la pièce. Mon frère avait des miettes de gâteau sur son pull alors qu'Edward avait un paquet de bonbon avec lui ce qui me fit sourire. Emmett partit directement s'assoir dans le fauteuil allumant la télé au passage faisant comme chez lui tandis qu'Edward s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça. Je me sentais bien à cet instant, cela faisait 4 longs et interminables jours que je ne l'avais pas vu et il m'avait terriblement manqué. Puis il plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne. C'était un baiser pressant et bien vite nos langues se rejoignirent c'est lorsque nous entendîmes un toussotement alors nous nous stoppâmes mais cependant Edward me garda contre lui.

-Eh bien que de retrouvailles, fit Carlisle.  
-C'est clair, pouffa Alice.  
-Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demanda Esmée.  
-Et encore là ils se tiennes, répondit mon frère, ils ont tendance à se laisser aller.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et même Edward arborait un petit sourire. Après quelques minutes Esmée et Carlisle nous laissèrent pour reprendre leur occupation. Edward et Emmett allumèrent la playstation 3 et jouèrent à un de leur jeu de foot tandis que Alice et moi discutions. Elle m'avait fait visiter la villa un moment j'avais même cru que nous allions nous y perdre tellement elle était gigantesque. Bien sur ma meilleure amie ne m'avait pas épargné son dressing et m'avait demandé ce que j'avais pris pour dormir. Heureusement elle approuva mon choix. Les seules pièces qu'Alice ne m'avait pas montré étaient celles d'Edward car elle disait que c'était à lui de me les faire découvrir et que de toute façon elle avait interdiction d'y rentrer car Edward n'aimait pas que l'on touche à ses affaires et spécialement elle. Après une victoire écrasante d'Edward celui ci me quémanda un bisous ce que je fis sans problème. Alice m'avait confié que derrière son air serein il avait été excité toute la journée avant mon arrivée. C'est en fin d'après midi qu'Alice et moi allâmes dans sa chambre nous y isoler un peu pour être entre fille.

-Désolé de t'avoir kidnappé mais j'en connais un qui ne voudra plus te laisser après, fit Alice en s'asseyant sur son lit.  
-Pas grave j'aime bien être entre fille.  
-Pas de mec soulant qui s'incruste.  
-On peut parler sur les autres s'en qu'ils disent quoi que se soit.  
-Le rêve ! Souffla Alice.  
-Je suis dégouté que Rose ne soit pas là, elle me manque.  
-Moi aussi j'ai l'impression qui me manque quelque chose.  
-Son séduisant frère peut être ?  
-C'est surement ça ! Pouffa Alice.  
-Il est pas mal.  
-Hey il est a moi !  
-Garde le si tu veux, moi je préfère mon beau joueur de foot.  
-Façon ce n'est pas remboursé alors autant en profiter.  
-Exact même si j'avais nullement l'intention de l'échanger il est parfait !  
-Mon frère n'est pas parfait Bella.  
-Tu dis ça parce que tu le vois comme ton frère je dis pareil d'Emmett et Rosalie m'assure le contraire.  
-Peut être mais c'est vrai que depuis qu'il est avec toi, il paraît plus doux.  
-C'est que je le dresse ! Rigolais je.  
-Comment ? Sourit malicieusement Alice.  
-Monsieur aime bien les bisous dans le cou ou sur la mâchoire.  
-Tu n'as pas des petits trucs à me raconter, des petits potins croustillants ?  
-Rêve !  
-Allez, me supplia Alice.  
-Mais on n'est ensemble que depuis une semaine.  
-Peut être mais vous nous aviez caché beaucoup de choses avant !  
-ok, ok, alors un seul truc ok ?  
-vas y balance.  
-Heu... Il n'aime pas les sous vêtement avec des imprimés genre guépard, jaguars...  
-Bella.  
-Quoi je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre !  
-Tu n'as pas un truc un peu plus intime que ça ?  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment fait de trucs sexuels avec Edward on en est toujours au même stade.  
-Oh, souffla Alice.  
-Tu as raison mais si tu veux un truc quand même je crois que ton frère à un sexe un peu plus grand que la normale.  
-Ah bon je croyais que vous n'aviez rien fait ?  
-Lorsque je me réveillais le matin avec lui je pouvais le sentir et lorsque qu'on s'emporte un peu trop il y a des moments où ...  
-Intéressant.  
-Comment tu peux trouver ça intéressant alors que l'on parle du sexe de ton frère ?  
-Je ne sais pas il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que ton petit ami est mon frère.  
-Emmett a du mal aussi.

Soudain le portable d'Alice sonna, elle regarda le destinataire de son appel et vu son sourire ça ne pouvait être que Jasper. Je la laissais donc avec son cher et tendre et redescendis dans le salon rejoindre les garçons. Il regardait un match de base ball avec Carlisle alors je décidais de rejoindre Esmée qui était sans doute dans la cuisine vu l'odeur qui trainait dans la maison.

-Je peux vous aidez ? Lui demandais je.  
-Non ça va allez ma chérie tu peux rester avec Alice.  
-Elle est au téléphone avec Jasper et Edward et Emmett regarde la télé avec Carlisle donc ...  
-Alors tu peux me faire cuir ce rôti puisque d'après Alice et Edward tu es une excellente cuisinière.  
-Renée ne sait pas faire à mangé et ne parlons pas de Phil, Charlie et Emmett.  
-Tu apprendras au cours de ta vie que très peu d'hommes savent cuisiner.  
-On verra bien, rigolais je.

Elle me sourit et continua à éplucher les légumes. Esmée était une des femmes la plus gentille que je connaisse avec un des plus grand instinct maternelle, elle chérissait ses enfants sans trop autant les protéger quand même. Je la considérais comme ma deuxième mère, elle savait écouter les gens sans les juger, ce qui était une grande qualité. Par contre elle était de nature assez bavarde parfois d'où le débit de parole impressionnant d'Alice mais Esmée savait ce taire quand il fallait et nous écouter sans nous juger. C'était aussi une femme forte et belle. Enfin quand on regarde les Cullens tout le monde à cette beauté naturelle. Regardez Carlisle à 44 ans on pourrait croire qu'il en a 34. Qui ne rêverez pas d'une famille comme celle là ?  
Vers 19h45 nous passions à table. Emmett qui était installé à côté de moi mangeait comme un affamé alors qu'Esmée et Carlisle pouffèrent discrètement. Pour le dessert Esmée nous apporta des coupes de glace à chacun, parfois je prenais dans la coupe de mon frère et lui dans la mienne. J'aimais cette complicité que nous avions, c'est vrai que l'on se disputait souvent mais il était comme mon meilleur ami. Contrairement à ce que l'on croyait il n'était pas si crétin que ça derrière ses blagues plus ou moins douteuses. Il savait être à l'écoute des gens quand il fallait et m'aidait quand j'en avais besoins. Rosalie avait de la chance de l'avoir. Je devais reconnaître qu'au début de leur relation j'avais été un peu jalouse d'elle, j'avais peur de perdre mon frère cependant il était toujours là quand j'en avais besoin, une fois il m'avait même dit que si j'avais un problème que peu importe le jour et l'heure je pouvais l'appeler. Cette promesse tenait toujours souvent il me le répétait.  
Après avoir mangé Edward me demanda si je voulais aller avec lui dans le jardin prendre l'air sachant très bien que c'était une excuse pour rester à deux seulement. Il nous assis dans un hamac accroché à deux arbres et moi entre ses jambes ma tête reposant sur son torse. Nous ne parlions pas savourant ce moment d'intimité alors qu'il caressait mes cheveux les entortillant autour de son doigt.

-Sa va ? Lui demandais je.  
-Oui pourquoi ?  
-Tu ne parles pas.  
-J'aime être ici c'est calme, c'est reposant je trouve.  
-Moi aussi.  
-Tu m'as manqué, souffla t il.  
-Toi aussi.  
-J'ai voulu venir te voir mais Carlisle m'a dit de ne pas y aller que sa te faisais du bien d'être en famille.  
-Oui, j'étais contente de revoir Renée et Phil.

Il embrassa ma tempe et posa ses mains sur mon ventre le caressant avec ses pouces sous mon T-Shirt.

-Merci d'avoir aider ma mère tout à l'heure, tu n'étais pas obligé.  
-C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude de cuisiner et puis j'aime bien ta mère.  
-Elle t'aime bien toi aussi, elle vous considère comme ses enfants Emmett et toi.  
-On la considèrent comme notre deuxième mère aussi.  
-Tu sais on pourrait venir certain week end ici si tu veux ? Carlisle va accepter un poste à l'hôpital de Phoenix et Esmée n'a pas besoins d'un endroit particulier pour travailler, en plus c'est à 20 min de l'université .  
-Ce serait génial.

Il sourit et renforça son étreinte. Je pouvais sentir le hamac se basculer un peu ce qui donnait la sensation de bercement. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, personne pour nous déranger. Il faisait déjà noir mais ni Edward ni moi ne réagissions trouvant ce moment trop parfait.

-Une semaine, murmurais je.  
-Dans un mois ça aurait pu faire un ans.

Je retournais doucement ma tête pour voir Edward. Il avait son regard au loin, j'avais l'impression que son corps était avec moi mais pas son esprit.

-Edward, soufflais en caressant sa joue.  
-Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.  
-Ce n'est pas grave.  
-Je m'imaginais comment sa aurait pu être si je n'avais pas foutu tout en l'air, dit il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, on aurait pas perdu tout ce temps, tout le monde serais désormais au courant. Je n'aurais plus peur de te perdre à chaque instant, tu n'aurais pas été malheureuse. On aurait pu simplement en profiter comme un couple normal. Passer des week end à deux, aller au ciné et dîner dans un restaurant, s'embrasser entre les inter-cours, te prendre dans mes bras quand j'en aurais envie, t'emmenais en vacances avec moi à Paris cet été, je suis qu'un bel enfoiré en fin de compte.  
-Ne dis pas ça Edward, de toute façon on ne peut plus aller en arrière.  
-Tu as raison mais je peux pas m'empêcher de penser ce que nos vie aurait pu être à l'heure actuelle.  
-Elle serait pratiquement identique.  
-Peut être pas.  
-Je ne serais sans doute plus vierge c'est sur mais à par ça je ne vois rien de différent sauf si tu avais l'intention de me faire un enfant et m'épouser sinon je ne vois pas.  
-Tu te vois vraiment avec une robe blanche et des enfants autour de toi te jetant du riz ou des pétales de roses ?  
-Pas maintenant mais pourquoi pas un jour et toi tu ne te vois pas avec des enfants et marié ?  
-Bien sur que si mais pas maintenant non plus j'ai déjà du mal à changer les couches de ma petite cousine quand elle vient avec mon oncle et ma tante.  
-Tu as déjà changer une couche Cullen ? Rigolais je.  
-Ne te moque pas ! J'ai mis au moins 15 min à le faire.

Nous restâmes encore un peu comme ça puis nous rentrâmes dans la maison. Alice et Emmett était déjà monté mais Esmée et Carlisle était encore enlaçait dans le fauteuil regardant un un film. Edward et moi leur dîmes bonne nuit mais avant de monter Edward me demanda de l'attendre devant les escaliers le temps qu'il aille chercher de quoi grignoter devant la télé dans sa chambre puisque apparemment il n'était que 22h00. Il revient plusieurs minutes plus tard avec deux canettes de coca et un paquet de mes sucettes favorites. Il prit alors ma main entrelaçant nos doigts et nous emmena à l'étage à l'opposé de la chambre d'Alice. Je fus surprise quand nous entrâmes dans sa chambre. Contrairement à Paris il n'y avait pas de décoration particulière. Les murs étaient blancs avec une moquette foncé. Il y avait une armoire et à côté un bureau avec un ordinateur portable. Au dessus on pouvait voir un grand cadre avec de nombreuses photo. Puis il y avait un lit deux personnes et en face un écran plat. Edward s'assit dans son lit m'attirant avec lui par le même occasion. Il s'installa contre la tête de lit et moi entre ses jambes.

-Tu aimes ?  
-Ouais c'est cool.  
-C'est pas la même chose que à Paris.  
-Je trouve que c'est plus intime.  
-Normal on vient plus souvent ici, j'avais besoin de quelque chose de personnel à moi tout seul.  
-Merci de m'y avoir invité alors.  
-Tout le plaisir est pour moi

Nous regardâmes la télé dans le silence enlacé tous les deux. Quand j'avais ma sucette dans ma bouche parfois Edward me la retirait pour la mettre dans sa bouche puis il me la redonnait. Au début j'avais protesté lui disant de la garder et que j'allais en prendre une autre mais il m'avait retenue prétextant que quand je l'embrassais je ne faisais pas autant de manières. Bizarrement je trouvais mes sucettes meilleure maintenant.  
A 23h55 nous fermions la télé et partîmes nous mettre en pyjama. Comme d'habitude Edward était en boxer souvent je me demander comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir froid il dormais comme ça pendant toute les saison. Quand je m'installais dans le lit il me pris dans ses bras me rapprochant de lui. C'est ainsi que je m'endormis paisiblement.

_

**Samedi **

-Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Me questionna Alice alors que nous étions assis sur une marche dehors.

-Je ne sais pas et toi ?

-Surement mes valises.

-Hum, c'est vrai que l'on rentre déjà demain.

-Nostalgique ?

-Un peu, c'est seulement que je me dis que demain on reprend notre train-train habituel.

-Tu appréhendes les réactions des autres ?

-Pas vraiment de toute façon il est trop tard pour penser à ça toute la terre entière le sait maintenant.

-Tu as raison, dit toi que tu n'auras qu'au minimum deux harpies sur toi.

-Je défendrais mon territoire alors, souriais je.**  
-**Il faudra que tu parles aussi à Nate, Edward gère mal sa jalousie.

-Je le ferais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la mort d'un des deux sur ma conscience.

-Tu n'as jamais rien ressentis pour Nate ?

-Oui et non, c'est juste un bon ami mais rien d'autre même si il est intelligent, drôle et super mignon, soufflais je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

-Donc tu es quand même tombé sous son charme ? Fit Alice.

-C'est un gars bien qui ne tomberais pas même juste un peu pour lui, tu es obliger de ressentir quelque chose près de lui il est canon.

-Canon ?

-Faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir ! Rigolais je, mais mon chéri c'est le meilleur il est le plus intelligent, le plus drôle, le plus con, le plus tendre, le plus beau.

-Tu es vraiment accro !

-Ouais carrément, tu l'as vu ce matin quand il a fait mon petit déj'.

-Il devient trop niais, pouffa Alice, Esmée et Carlisle trouve que ça lui fait du bien d'être avec quelqu'un comme toi. Il est plus heureux.

-Moi aussi.

-Ça se voit par contre je trouve que tu as un peu grossis ses temps si.

-Ne lui dit pas n'importe quoi ! Fit la voix de mon frère, ma frangine est parfaite.

-Merci frèro, dis je en lui embrassant la joue.

-De rien tu es la plus Belle.

-Plus Belle que Rosalie ? Le questionnais je malicieusement.

-Hum, oui mais ne lui dite pas ça reste entre nous 3 si elle a vent de cette affaire ma vengeance sera terrible !

-Touche pas à ma soeur, intervint Edward.

-Et moi ? M'offusquais je.

-Je t'aiderais aussi mon coeur, sourit il, par contre tu peux laisser une place à ton homme ?

Je me levais le laissant prendre ma place néanmoins je m'installais sur les genoux d'Emmett sous l'œil amusait d'Alice et de mon frère tandis que Edward fit une mine outré.

-Tes sourires ne marche plus mon amour ! Fis je en lui soufflant un baiser.

-On trouvera bien autre chose alors, fit il, qui ne résiste pas à mon charme ?

-Edward, marmonna Alice.

-Ok c'est bon mais vous avez prévu quoi cet après midi ?

-Je fais mes valises, répondit Alice.

-Moi je vais courir un peu pour me remettre au sport.

-Et toi Bella ? Me demanda Edward.

-Je vais aller faire quelque course pour manger cette semaine, tu me prêtes ta Volvo.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Pleurnichais je.

-Parce que je viens avec toi et puis pourquoi tu n'as pas de voiture alors que tu as ton permis.

-Madame trouve que ça coute trop cher et que les parents ou Phil n'ont pas à lui acheter, répondit Emmett.

-Si je t'en achetais une pour Noël est ce que tu l'as conduirais ?

-Tu es malade ou quoi ? Si tu fais ça je la ramène direct.

-J'ai jamais vu une femme refuser un voiture, fit Emmett.

-C'est ta soeur, répondit Alice.

-Et ma copine, souffla Edward en se levant pour aller me chercher ma veste et ses clés de voiture.

Le trajet jusqu'au supermarché se fit dans le calme, je regardais par la fenêtre alors que ma main était sur la cuisse d'Edward. Celui ci avait mit une musique de fond et je pouvais l'entendre murmurer les paroles parfois. Lorsque nous arrivâmes Edward prit naturellement ma main dans la sienne embrassant ma joue par la même occasion sachant très bien que de nombreuses personnes nous regardaient. Je remarquais d'ailleurs que c'était une de nos premières sortie en tant que couple.

Nous entrâmes dans le magasin et je pris un panier pour mettre les courses à l'intérieur malgré qu'il ne me fallait pas grand chose personnellement et je voyais mal Edward faire ses course d'habitude c'est toujours Jasper le plus responsable des trois garçons qui le faisait. Nous allâmes dans les rayons principaux c'est à dire pâtes, yaourts, biscuits... Quand nous passâmes dans le traditionnel rayon des conserves Edward s'arrêta devant la purée de tomate en pot.

-Tu peux faire de la pizza ce soir ?

-On ai beaucoup trop Edward et ta mère a peut être déjà prévu quelque chose.

-Non elle attend toujours le soir pour qu'Alice et moi soyons d'accord, allez s'il te plait je t'aiderais promis.

-Ok c'est bon Cullen pas besoin de pleurnicher, souriais je.

Il prit deux pots et déposa ses lèvres sur mes lèvres avant de tapoter mes fesses pour me faire avancer. Je trouvais ça marrant de faire les courses avec lui j'avais l'impression de me balader avec un enfant de 6 ans boudant pour un jouet ou un paquet de bonbon. Mais le plus drôle se fut lorsque nous étions dans le rayon des serviettes périodiques et des tampons. Edward s'était légèrement sentis gêné et m'avait laissé seule pour aller dans le rayon à côté où trouvait les shampoings et savons pour homme et d'autre soin. Quand je le rejoignis il avait un bouteille de shampoing à la main. Il passa son bras sur mes épaules et je remarquais immédiatement l'étalage devant nous.

-Edward, murmurais je.

-Je dois refaire mon stock Bella.

-Mais Emmett a dit que …

-Je sais même si je ne vois pas l'intérêt de t'en avoir parlé, mais après je n'aurais pas le temps d'en prendre à la pharmacie avec les cours autant en prendre maintenant. En plus vu où tu étais avant je sais que tu pourras prendre la pilule dans quelque jours.

-Une semaine et demie normalement, dis je tout bas.

-Ok donc une semaine et demie, même si je ne compte pas te faire l'amour tant que tu ne sera pas prête je peux t'assurer que lorsque sa sera fait tu en redemandera.

-Prétentieux ! Pouffais je.

Il rigola à son tour et mit deux paquet de préservatif dans le panier avant d'aller à la caisse payer. Évidement lorsque la caissière vit le dernier achat d'Edward elle sourit et n'oublia pas de nous souhaiter un bon après midi plein de sous entendu ce qui fit bien rire Edward. Sur le parking des personnes nous avait reconnu enfin plus Edward que moi puisque en effet ses personnes était de sexe féminin d'âge moyen qui tournait environ entre 13 à 16 ans. Il leur signa quelques autographes puis ensuite m'aida à ranger les courses dans le coffre de la voiture. Le retour déroula aussi bien que l'aller mis a part qu'Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de embrasser ma joue à chaque feu rouge ou stop. Nous arrivâmes enfin à la maison après qu'Edward fit un passage à la station service pour remettre de l'essence dans la Volvo. Comme le parfait gentleman qu'il était il m'aida a ramener les courses dans la cuisine même si son regard s'était à mon goût trop attardé sur mon fessier. Alors que je rangeait les quelques courses que nous avions pris pour Esmée, Edward se colla à moi encercla ma taille. Je pouvais sentir ses doigts passer sous mon maillot et ses lèvres sur mon cou.

-Edward tes parents sont surement pas loin.

-Je m'en fiche j'ai besoin de te toucher, fit il en remontant sa main le long de mon ventre, eux aussi on était jeune.

Il grignota le lobe de mon oreille lorsque soudain un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Nous retournâmes et vit Alice et Emmett.

-Heureusement que ta mère nous à demander d'aller voir si ils étaient présentable, ricana Emmett.

-Exact, répondit Alice.

-Imagine la gamine si elle aurait vu ça ! La pauvre elle en aurait fait des cauchemars.

-De qui parlez vous ? Demanda Edward.

-Celle qui va faire notre vie un enfer durant ce dernier week end, sourit Alice.

-Mily ?

-Ouai elle est dans le salon avec maman.

Je vis Edward sourire et quitter la pièce alors que nous le suivîmes jusqu'au salon des Cullen. Un petite fille était installer dans le fauteuil jouant à la DS.

-Waouh tu es déjà au niveau 5 de Mario Bross je n'ai même pas terminer le niveau 1, dit Edward juste derrière elle.

-Edward ! S'écria la petite fille en se lançant dans les bras d'Edward.

-Que fait ma cousine préféré ici ? Sourit il en embrassa sa joue.

-Carmen a appeler lorsque Bella et toi êtes partis, elle voulait savoir si Mily pouvait dormir ici parce que tu lui manquais trop apparemment et comme demain vous repartez elle n'aura pas te voir, dit Esmée.

-Ah bon alors je t'ai manqué ? Rigola Edward en haussant les sourcil.

-Oui beaucoup, répondit sa cousine.

-Toi aussi ma puce tu as grandis dit donc.

-Oui maman a dit que j'avais pousser de 5 cm je suis une grande fille maintenant !

-Ah bon tu es une grande fille ? Alors pourquoi tu as encore cette poupée comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

-Tu le sais, pouffa la cousine d'Edward, elle s'appelle Mégane ! Comme la fille que j'ai vu dans ton ordinateur !

-Heu … Oui je m'en souviens, dit visiblement Edward gêné devant Esmée qui se retenait de rire, tu me fais un câlin ?

Je regardais alors la petite fille se blottir dans les bras d'Edward. Ce paysage était tout simplement attendrissant. Jamais je n'avais vu Edward comme ça avec un enfant, il était si doux. Puis Edward se tourna dans ma direction.

-Mily je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un d'important pour moi, reprit Edward.

-Qui ?

-Voici Bella, répondit Edward en se tournant vers moi, c'est...euh... mon amoureuse.

-Salut moi c'est Bella, la soeur d'Emmett, fis je rougissante aux paroles d'Edward qui me faisait un clin d'oeil.

-Bonjour moi c'est Emily la cousine d'Edward et Alice, dit elle vraisemblablement pas très contente de me voir.

Je vis ma meilleure amie froncer les sourcils devant les paroles de sa petite cousine. Très vite celle ci tourna sa tête et Edward l'emmena jouer dans le jardin tandis qu'Alice et Emmett retournâmes dans la cuisine nous installer au bar car Esmée devait donné un coup de fil important.

-Elle est jalouse la môme, dit mon frère, elle ne peut pas te voir sœurette .

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-Ne t'en fait pas Bella c'est juste qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'Edward s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre en sa présence, elle n'est pas idiote elle sait ce que veux dire le mot amoureuse, elle se fera à l'idée qu'elle n'est plus seule, fit Alice

-Peut être mais j'ai l'impression que plus je m'approche Edward plus les filles me méprisent, c'est dingue ça, je me sens limite persécuté.

-Alors image toutes ses filles que t'aura sur le dos à partir de demain et lundi.

-Oh mon dieux, soupirais je.

-Elle a quel age ? Demanda Emmett.

-8 ans, répondit Alice.

-Putain elle a du caractère, s'exclama mon frère.

-Ne m'en parle pas ! Quand elle vient elle passe tout son temps avec Edward, fit Alice

-Jamais avec toi ? L'interrogeais je.

-Parfois, lorsqu'elle est obligé sinon c'est Edward par si Edward par là, elle dort même avec lui.

-Sérieux ? Dit Emmett.

-Hum.

-Imaginez qu'il fait un rêve assez chaud et qu'il se réveille avec la méga gole alors qu'une gamine de 8 ans est juste à côté de lui !

-Tu es vraiment crade Emmett, dis je.

-Quoi ? Ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver ! S'exclama mon frère, en tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui va devoir quitter les bras de son chéri ce soir.

-Non, pleurnichais je.

-Tu vas pourvoir dormir avec moi comme au beau vieux temps ! Sourit Alice.

-Ou avec ton frère préféré ! Rigola Emmett

-Non sa ira j'irai avec Alice, je ne veux pas que tu crois que c'est Rose à ma place.

-Ahh ce serait vraiment dégueulasse, fit Alice.

-Parle pas la naine tu pourrais la prendre pour Jasper.

-Bon je crois que je vais prendre le canapé je ne risque rien avec lui, pouffais je.

Nous continuâmes à parler un moment puis Emmett et Alice partirent rejoindre Edward et Mily dans le jardin tandis que je commençais à faire la pâte à pizza. Au bout d'une heure je remarquais qu'Edward n'avait pas tenue sa promesse et n'était pas venu m'aider. Cela me blesser énormément même si ça ne devrait pas. Je devais néanmoins avouer que j'étais jalouse de l'attention qu'Edward portait à sa cousine. Il avait joué avec elle toute l'après midi ne venant jamais me voir. Puis soudain je sentis une paire de bras qui entourèrent ma taille et tout de suite je reconnu le parfum d'Edward.

-Désolé, souffla t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je ne répondit pas et continuais à étaler la purée de tomate sur la pâte à pizza. Les lèvres d'Edward descendirent à mon cou et j'avais juste une seule envie, c'était de me retourner et de l'embrasser passionnément cependant je ne fis rien me contentant de continuer ce que je faisais. J'avais pas envie de lui pardonner tout de suite, qu'il croit que quelques bisous et mot doux pouvaient arranger les chose comme il le faisait d'habitude.

-Bébé, fit il en me retournant vers lui.

J'évitais de le regarder malheureusement il n'était pas de cet avis là. Il encadra mon visage entre ses deux mains pour relever ma tête et je croisais enfin son regard. Il avait ses sourcils fronçaient signe qu'il était inquiet. Je pouvais sentir ses pouces caresser mes joues doucement, c'est lorsque qu'il voulu déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes que je tournais ma tête. Je me détachais de lui toujours muette et allais dans le frigidaire prendre la mozzarella ainsi que les champignons et le jambon. Edward s'était assis sur le bar de la cuisine et je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. Je savais que j'aurais du le laisser m'embrasser, j'empirais certainement les choses mais j'avais juste envie qu'il comprenne que je n'étais son jouet qu'il pouvait ignoré tout une après midi et venir reprendre lorsqu'il en avait envie.

-C'est quoi ton problème Bella ? Fit il visiblement agacé, non parce que la je comprend pas. Je t'ai présenter des excuses pour ne pas être venu t'aider alors qu'es ce qu'il ce passe encore.

-Ce ne sont pas tes ''désolé'' ou tes petits surnom qui vont t'excuser Edward.

-Alors dis moi comment faire.

-Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas comme les autres filles avec qui tu as couché.

-Pourquoi on en reviens à ça Bella ? Hein ? Tu sais que je ne pense pas ça de toi, s'énerva t il.

-Non je ne sais pas, enfin de compte j'ai l'impression de revenir un ans en arrière.

-Tu sais que ce n'es pas vrai sinon on ne serais même pas là à se prendre la tête.

-Laisse tomber tu ne comprend rien va jouer avec ta cousine et fiche moi la paix.

-Ouais je crois c'est ce que je vais faire, au moins il y a bien quelqu'un qui me repousse pas.

-Vas y casse toi alors.

Il sortit poussant violemment une chaise au passage. J'étais vraiment une idiote qu'es ce qu'il m'avait pris de lui parler comme ça. En même temps je n'allais pas lui dire que j'étais ultra jalouse de l'attention qu'il donner à sa cousine de 8ans. J'étais franchement conne ça fait une semaine que je suis en couple avec lui et on s'embrouille déjà.

-Merde, jurais je alors que je venais de me couper.

-Ça va Bella ? Fit Esmée dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air un peu tendu qu'es ce qui se passe ma chérie ?

-Rien que des broutilles.

-J'ai vu Edward sortir il avait l'air énervé.

-On s'est juste un peu disputer rien de grave Esmée.

Elle sourit et m'aida à mettre les pizzas dans le four puis je réglais la minuterie pour 1h. Esmée nous servis un vers d'eau chacune et nous nous installâmes au bar.

-Il va se calmer, dit Esmée.

-Peut être, je suis vraiment aller loin sur ce coup là, soufflais je.

-C'est à cause de Mily ?

-Non !

-Ne mens pas Bella, sourit Esmée, tu es jalouse ?

-Un peu.

-Vraiment ?

-Ok énormément mais je ne peux pas le dire à Edward, il va penser quoi hein ? Je suis sur qu'il se moquerait que je sois jalouse d'une fillette de 8 ans en plus sont choix serait vite fait.

-Tu compte pour lui plus que tu ne le crois ma puce.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Tu crois vraiment ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, Edward est quelqu'un qui ne montre pas souvent ses sentiments mais lorsqu'il est près de toi, il ne pas s'empêcher de sourire, de te toucher. Il est vraiment heureux. Il reviendra lorsqu'il sera calmer et vous pourrez parler calmement.

-Oui, vous avez raison.

-Bien sur que j'ai raison ! Il est comme ça il ne se rend pas compte tout de suite mais je suis sur qu'en ce moment il a pris conscience de ses erreurs et va s'arranger pour que tu le pardonnes.

Nous parlâmes encore un peu jusqu'à temps où je décidais de mettre la table puisque les pizzas étaient cuites. Esmée partit chercher tout le monde et lorsque j'arrivais à table avec le diner ils étaient tous là Edward et Mily d'un côté de la table, Emmett et Alice en face d'eux et Carlisle et Esmée quant à eux ils étaient installés en bout de table. Je posais les pizza sur la table et pris place entre Alice et Emmett. Personne ne disait rien et on pouvait sentir une certaine tension.

-Ça à l'air délicieux Bella, fit Carlisle.

-Merci.

-Moi je veux la plus grosse part, dit mon frère alors que Esmée nous servit.

Alice et moi pouffèrent devant la réaction d'Emmett. Franchement il n'avait que lui qui arrivait à me faire sourire dans de tels moments. Puis lorsque Esmée fini nous commençâmes à manger et sans me vanter c'était vraiment délicieux.

-Alors qu'en penses tu quoi Mily ? la questionna Esmée, c'est vraiment suculent.

-Je n'aime pas , répondit la fillette.

-Pourtant c'est très bon, dit Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

-Edward tu peux faire à manger s'il te plait, pleurnicha Mily en prenant la main d'Edward.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du repas Edward me regarda puis regarda sa cousine. On avait l'impression qu'il était pris en plein dilemme où comme dans les dessins animés où on pouvait croire qu'il y avait un ange et un diable sur ses épaules pour lui dire quoi faire. Puis soudain il souffla un coup et se leva.

-Allez viens on va voir ce que je peux te préparer.

-Merci Tonton, fit Mily en lui embrassant la joue.

Tous les deux partirent dans la cuisine alors que je pris une grande respiration. La main d'Alice s'empara de la mienne tandis que je vis les regards compatissants d'Esmée, Carlisle et Emmett. Moi qui voulait passer un Week end tranquille avec Edward avant de reprendre les cours c'était malheureusement raté. Au bout de plusieurs minute Edward et Mily revenaient avec un sandwich et nous terminâmes le repas dans le silence. Lorsque le dessert fut fini, j'allais aider Esmée et Alice à faire la vaisselle alors que les garçons allèrent dans le fauteuil avec Mily. Après avoir tout nettoyé Alice et moi montâmes avec Emmett souhaitant bonne nuit à tout le monde. Je passais par la chambre d'Edward prendre mon nécessaire de toilette ainsi que mon pyjama puis je rejoignais Alice dans sa chambre.

-Alors prête à sortir du lit conjugal, rigola Emmett assis dans le lit de ma meilleure amie.

-Très drôle.

-Il se passe quoi entre Edward et toi, non parce que on a rien compris à toute cette tension entre vous deux durant le repas, dit Alice.

-On s'est juste un peu disputé rien de grave.

-A cause de la gamine ? M'interrogea Emmett.

-Plus ou moins je suis seulement dégouté qu'il m'est accordé aucune attention cette après midi. Ok je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu sa cousine mais c'est pas la peine de ne pas me parler en une après midi.

-Il est venu te voir entre deux, il a demandait si on pouvait garder un œil sur Emily le temps qu'il allait voir ce que tu faisais.

-Peut être Alice mais il est venu à 18h tu penserais comme moi si Jasper te faisait le même.

-Pas faux, dit Alice, mais il s'est excusé non ?

-Ouais mais tu me connais, je peux être têtu parfois alors lorsque qu'il a voulu m'embrasser j'ai tourné la tête.

-Merde, fit Emmett.

-Vous ne savez pas à quel point je regrette de l'avoir repoussé, j'étais en colère je ne pensais pas à ce que je faisais, je suis tellement conne parfois.

-On peut le dire, dit Emmett, tu m'étonnes qu'il soit dans cet état.

-Comment je pourrait faire pour m'excuser, j'ai envie que tout revienne à la normale.

-On peux trouver quelque chose qu'il aime, fit Alice.

-Comme ?

-Les voitures, répondit Alice.

-Ma sœur n'a pas votre compte bancaire Alice, s'exclama Emmett.

-Alors comment on fait gros malin !

-Du calme la naine !

-Stop vous deux, Emmett, Edward est ton meilleur ami du dois savoir ce qu'il aime non ?

-Ouais le sexe, les filles, l'alcool.

-J'ai une idée ! Fit Alice.

-Vas y dis toujours.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui faire un défilé coquin !

-Alice ! Fit Emmett, non tu ne feras pas sa Bella ! Il en est hors de question ! Et toi la naine arrête avec tes idées stupides !

-Hey ! Dis je, je trouve que l'idée d'Alice est super.

-Tu vas pas te mettre en sous vêtements affriolent pour te faire pardonner envers ton copain ? On s'est tous comment se finisse ce genre d'excuse.

-Toi le premier, sourit Alice.

-Exact alors non !

-Je me fiche de ce que tu dis Em' donc la ferme ! Par contre je ne vois pas quoi mettre Alice.

-Bella, souffla désespéreraient mon frère.

Alice et moi rigolâmes et allâmes dans la chambre d'Edward. Heureusement pour nous il n'était pas encore là. Alice fouilla dans ma valise après le vêtement tant désiré et nous conduisis dans la salle de bain d'Edward.

-Tiens je t'es pris ça, sourit elle en me donnant un ensemble bleu nuit en dentelle composé d'un string.

-Alice je ne peux pas mettre un string !

-Si tu veux te faire pardonner alors si.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, insista t elle.

-Ok comme dit le proverbe « quand on veut on peux »

-Avant je vais te donner quelque conseil pour être prête ok ?

-Oui.

-Alors déjà ne stresse pas il sera incapable de te rejeter donc pas de panique. Par contre pas de bêtises compris ? Non parce que vous serez tout content de vous retrouvez, de vous réconciliez mais attention quand même tu n'es pas encore sur pilule ne tente pas le diable même si vous avez des préservatif tout peux arriver et je pense pas que ça soit dans vos projet d'être parent dans 9 mois.

-Surement pas !

-Alors c'est cool par contre je n'ai pas dit que vous ne pouviez pas faire de préli...

-J'ai compris Alice mais comment je vais faire si ta cousine dors avec Edward ?

-T'inquiète pas pour sa je m'en occupe vous pourrez passer votre nuit en amoureux !

-Merci Alice, dis je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-C'est fait pour sa les meilleures amies non ?

Nous restâmes encore quelques instants comme ça puis Alice me laissa seule. Je soufflais un grand coup et enfila les sous vêtements. Je me regardais dans le miroir, je me trouvais vachement sexy. J'avais l'impression que depuis que j'avais renouer certain lien avec Edward, je me trouvais plus belle, j'avais plus confiance en moi. Je coiffais mes cheveux encore une fois lorsque j'entendis un bruit provenant de la chambre. Je savais que le moment était venu. D'après Alice il ne pouvait pas me rejeter mais imaginons qu'il le fasse, non parce que franchement sur ce coup j'avais vraiment fait ma gamine en refusant de l'embrasser. Je pris alors une dernière respiration, enfilais un peignoir et ouvris la porte. Edward était allongé dans son lit torse nu portant néanmoins toujours son jeans. Il avait les yeux fermer cependant on pouvait apercevoir une ligne sur son front prouvant qu'il était entrain de réfléchir.

-Edward, murmurais je timidement.

Il ouvrit alors ses yeux instantanément et se mit à me fixer. C'était impossible de traduire ce qu'il ressentait son visage ne trahissait rien. Je restais immobile ne disant toujours rien attendant qu'il prenne la parole ce qui ne fit pas. Parfois même si je le connaissais depuis longtemps, j'avais cette impression d'intimidation comme lors de nos première rencontre.

-Je suis désolé, chuchotais je en regardant mes pieds.

Je l'entendis soupirer et se lever pour se mettre face à moi. Soudain il fit quelque chose que je ne m'attendais pas il me prit dans ses bras pour me serrer fort contre lui.

-Edward tu m'étouffes.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit il en me relâchant un peu pour me permettre de respirer.

-Tu n'es pas fâché ?

-Non j'étais juste vexé, comment j'aurais pu être en colère contre toi ? Fit il en prenant mon visage en coupe, j'ai foiré aussi.

-Moins que moi.

-Autant que toi Bella, j'aurais du rester avec toi je suis désolé.

Il déposa ses lèvre sur les miennes.

-Tu m'as vraiment manquer ne me refait plus jamais ça ok ?

-Oui, dis je.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de toi Bella, le fait que tu m'ignore où que l'on se fasse la tête me fait souffrir. En plus je me suis fait engueulé par Esmée. J'ai vraiment était un connard de laisser ma magnifique petit amie seule toute l'après midi.

-N'exagère pas Edward.

-Non tu es magnifique, la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais rencontré, tu es aussi la plus intelligente, la meilleure cuisinière, la plus sexy, la plus naturelle et j'en passe.

-Toi aussi tu n'es pas mal.

-Contrairement à toi tout le monde sait que je loin d'être parfait.

-Vous êtes parfait pour moi Edward Cullen, dis je en entourant sa taille, même plus que parfait.

-Bella tu laisses tes hormones d'adolescentes de 14ans agir.

-J'ai vraiment l'air d'une ados de 14ans Edward ?

-Parfois lorsque tu nous fais tes petits caprices, sourit il.

-Donc, commençais en défaisant le nœud du peignoir pour l'ouvrir et l'enlever, tu pense vraiment qu'une ados de 14ans porte ce genre de vêtement ?

-Oh putain, souffla t il.

-C'est ce que je pensais, souriais je.

J'avançais vers lui alors qu'il se reculait jusqu'à qu'il soit assis dans le lit contre la tête de lit. Je m'installais à califourchon au niveau de ses hanches et sentis déjà son érection.

-Alors Cullen es ce que une gamine de 14ans te fait le même effet ?

-Non, dit il en posant ses mains sur les cuisses.

-Tu me dois des excuses alors.

-Excuse moi, souffla t il.

Je souris et me pencha vers l'avant pour lui donnez un baiser. Évidement Edward ne fut pas satisfait de se simple baiser et voulu l'approfondir. Il nous fit rouler sur le lit, me retrouvant maintenant sous lui. Il s'empara de mes lèvres avidement, bien vite nos langues se rejoignirent me faisait gémir par la même occasion. Je sentais Edward créer des frictions entre nos deux sexes tandis que mes mains par allèrent sur son bouton de jeans. Par chance il se laissa faire et m'aida à enlever son pantalon pour nous retrouver à armes égales.

Ses mains voyagèrent sur mon corps alors, ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'au creux de ma poitrine laissant trainer sa langue parfois puis à ma plus grande surprise il voulu enlever mon soutien gorge. Pas une seule seconde j'hésitais , me laissant faire depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, ce n'était pas le moment de faire marche arrière. Il me contempla quelques instants, immobile, ses yeux habituellement vert émeraude étaient noircis par le désir. Je pris alors une de ses main dans la mienne et la posais sur mon ventre pour l'inciter à me toucher. Tout doucement et très lentement je la fis remonter vers ma poitrine, ses doigt frôlant ma peau au passage et ce simple contact me procura des frissons. Edward ne disait toujours rien se laissant faire. Peut être qu'enfin de compte il ne voulait pas faire ça. Qu'il regrettait d'avoir était aussi entreprenant envers moi. Pensait il que c'était trop tôt ?

-Continu, dit il en rompant le silence alors que je m'étais arrêté, continu s'il te plait.

Je souris tandis qu'il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je mis alors sa paume sur mon sein, lui faisait caressait doucement. Son pouce passa sur mamelon durcis par l'excitation. Je passais mes bras sur ses épaules le laissent maintenant faire. Il commença à déposer de petit baiser sur la naissance de ma poitrine. Je pouvais le sentir lécher et aspirer la peau de mon cou voulant surement laisser une marque de son passage bien visible sur mon corps. Sa bouche redescendit vers le bas pour prendre un de mes tétons durcis en bouche alors que sa main massait mon autre sein. Je pouvais alors sentir sa bite dure frotter sur ma cuisse malgré qu'il portait encore son boxer.

-Edward, gémis je alors qu'il mordillais mon mamelon.

Je le vis sourire à ma réaction. J'aimais avoir ses mains sur mon corps, elles étaient tellement délicate j'avais l'impression d'être un poupée de porcelaine tellement il était doux. Sa main descendit jusqu'à mon string pour passer un doigt sous le rebord n'allant pas plus loin. Il releva sa tête pour me regarder. Je savais pourquoi il faisait ça, il n'osait pas aller plus loin souhaitant avoir mon accord.

-Vas y, murmurais je.

-Tu es sur ? Je ne t'oblige à rien Bella, si tu ne veux pas le faire on arrête tout de suite et …

-Stop, le coupais je, j'en ai envie, très envie Edward.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon ventre et retira tout doucement le dernier vêtement que j'avais sur moi. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais nu devant une personne, de plus un homme pourtant bizarrement le fait d'être ainsi devant Edward me gênais moins que je ne l'aurais cru. Après tout il n'était pas un inconnu, je le connaissais depuis près de 6 ans et puis il était mon petit ami, je n'avais pas honte de mon corps devant lui. Il écarta un peu mes jambes embrassant ma cheville, mon mollet, mon genoux et mes cuisses. Soudain je sentis un des doigts d'Edward sur mes lèvres intimes et ne pu retenir un gémissement. Je commençais en mordiller ma lèvre inférieur profitant du toucher d'Edward entre mes plis.

-Putain Bella tu es si mouillé.

-Edward, gémis je.

-Ça te fait du bien d'être toucher comme ça mon coeur ? Fit en laissant trainer son doigt sur ma fente humide.

-Ou..ouii, soupirais je.

-Alors si je fais ça ? Dit il en traçant des cercles sur mon clitoris, dis moi ce que tu ressens, je veux savoir.

-Putain c'est bon Edward continu, haletais je.

Il continua ses caresses et cajoler mon clitoris. Pourtant je voulais plus beaucoup plus. Puis je sentais son doigt descendre à mon entrée et il me pénétra tout doucement m'embrassant par la même occasion. J'avais souvent entendu des filles parler des ses talents dans les vestiaires. De ses long doigts fins qui nous donnaient un plaisirs intenses d'après elles et je devais avouer qu'elles n'avaient pas tord, ils étaient fantastiques. Il commença à faire des va et viens rajoutant un deuxième doigt augmentant mon plaisir. Jamais je n'avais ressentis ça c'était tellement bon. Il continua à caresser mon clitoris augmentant la vitesse de ses doigts en moi.

-Ahh ouii, gémis je.

-C'est ça mon amour, je veux t'entendre.

-Oh putain ouii ne t'arrête pas je vais venir.

-Je n'attend que ça ma belle, je veux t'entendre dire mon prénom Bella.

-Ouiii... Edward... AaaaNnhh... Oouiii...EDWARD !

Mon cœur battait le chamade, je pouvais entendre les pulsations de mon coeur dans mes oreilles. Comment pouvais je décrire cette sensation ? Magnifique ? Fabuleuse ? Extraordinaire ? Pharamineuse ? Incroyable ? Divine ? Non enfaite aucun mots ne pouvait la décrire. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé cette sensation mais une chose était certaine j'étais plus que heureuse que se soit Edward qui me l'avait fait découvrir et non un autre homme.

-Ça va ? Me demanda t il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-On ne peut mieux, merci.

-De rien, sourit il, le plaisir est pour moi.

Soudain un idée me vint mais je ne savais pas si Edward me laisserais faire. Autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

-J'aimerais te remercier, dis je en me mordant la lèvre.  
-Hum à bon comment ? Demanda t il en embrassant mon cou.

-Arrête ce n'es pas du jeu, gémis je alors que je sentis sa langue glisser le long de ma jugulaire.

-Tu es tellement belle Bella, je suis fou de ton corps mon amour.

Sa main descendit vers ma poitrine pour prendre un de mes seins en coupe et le palper.

-Ta poitrine est parfaite mon cœur, murmura t il au creux de mon oreille, ni trop petite ni trop grosse, ferme comme je les aime. Ta peau crémeuse, tes mamelons d'une couleur parfaite.

Il s'empara de mes lèvres pour m'embrasser passionnément, ses mains encadrant mon visage, je nous fis rouler sur le côté pour me retrouver sur lui. Nous reprîmes notre souffle et au bout de quelques seconde je m'attaquais à son cou pour descendre plus bas vers son torse. Je pouvais l'entendre faire un petit grognement c'est lorsque mes mains arrivèrent à son boxer qu'il m'arrêta immédiatement même si son corps prouvait le contraire.

-Bella.

-Laisse toi faire Edward, murmurais je avant de l'embrasser.

Tout doucement mes mains allèrent sur le rebord de son boxer et commencèrent à le tirer tandis qu'Edward leva ses fesses pour m'aider à l'enlever. Mon regard croisa celui d'Edward noirci par le désir pour descendre de plus en plus bas jusqu'à à arriver à son sexe. J'en avais déjà vu un avant, une idée de ma meilleure amie qui à 16 ans voulais à tout pris savoir quelques principes de la vie en regardant un stupide film porno. Je me rappelle encore de cette sensation de dégout qu'avait exprimé mon corps lorsque la caméra avait fait un gros plan sur le sexe de l'acteur cependant celui d'Edward ne provoquais pas le même réaction plutôt le contraire à vrai dire. Il était grand et gros fièrement tendu à cause à l'excitation. C'est alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres à cette vision. Je savais qu'Edward avait eu de nombreux rapports sexuelles avec des dizaines de filles auparavant mais le fait de le voir dans cet état là rien que pour moi me donnait un sentiment de fierté. Ainsi sans plus n'avoir aucun contrôle sur mon corps ma main se dirigea vers la base du membre d'Edward. Je l'entendis alors pousser un petit grognement ce qui m'encourage à faire plus. Tout doucement je commençais des va et viens pour aller un peu plus vite à chaque fois.

-Oh putain, gémit Edward, continu bébé ne t'arrête pas.

-Je n'en avait pas l'intention, fis je en l'embrassant.

-AannNHhh... Ouuiii... Putain c'est bon...un peu plus vite s'il te plait mon amour...

J'accélérais mes mouvements le long de sa bite qui durcissait de plus en plus. Je remarquais alors une goute de sperme qui perlé sur son gland me disant qu'il n'était plus très loin de sa libération. Je décidais de passer mon pouce dessus voulant savoir la réaction d'Edward.

-Ooouiii …Puutainn ouiii... C'est ça mon amour, grogna il.

Je continuais refusant les même gestes jusqu'à qu'Edward jouisse.

-Je vais venir Bella continu …Oouiii...PutAaiin ...Oouiii... Bellaaa !

Un liquide blanc visqueux recouvrait alors ma main. Je savais qu'il s'agissait du sperme d'Edward mais je n'était cependant pas dégouté. Je pris un mouchoir en papier dans la boite à mouchoir qui était sur la table de chevet d'Edward et m'essuyais les mains. Je me levais pour aller jeter le mouchoir à la poubelle lorsque je revins Edward m'attrapa par la taille et m'attira vers lui. Il recouvris nos corps nu avec sa couverture tandis que je reposais ma tête sur son torse. Il me pris dans ses bras me serrant contre lui.

-Ca va ? Me demanda t il.

-Oui, soupirais je en dessinant des cercles avec mon doigts sur ses abdos, c'était waouh.

-J'avoue, fit il en embrassant mon front, tu étais magnifique mais tu n'étais pas …

-Chut, le coupais je en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche, j'en avais envie même si je sais que ce n'était parfait je comprendrais si tu n'a pas autant apprécier que moi tu as déjà …

-Hey princesse, calme toi, c'était bien, très bien, fit il en m'embrassant, j'ai autant aimé que toi et les autres comparé à toi ce n'était rien.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, fit il en caressant mon dos, ne te compare pas à elles, je n'éprouvais rien pour elle c'était juste du sexe avec toi c'est autre chose il y a des sentiments, beaucoup de sentiment.

-Ça te fait peur ?

-Non plus maintenant.

-Moi non plus.

Je me blottis alors contre lui le cœur léger n'éprouvant rien d'autre que de la satisfaction. Aujourd'hui nous avions avancé, énormément même que se soit du côté physique ou morale. Pourtant demain nous retournions à Sun School, se sera le début de quelque chose de nouveau. Poutant une chose était certaine l'année était loin d'être terminé.

**Me revoilà ! Alors comment avez vous trouvez ce nouveau chapitre ?**

**Franchement je dois avouer que j'ai énormément travaillé dessus surtout sur le Lemon puisque c'était le premier que j'écrivais donc …. ^^**

**Sinon comment avez vous trouvez la cousine d'Edward ? J'avais vraiment envie que l'on découvre un autre aspect de lui autre que le sexy attaquant.**

**Peut être que vous trouvez que l'histoire ce déroule trop vite mais rappelez vous le début de l'histoire. Car en effet dans celle ci Edward et Bella se connaissent depuis 6 ans car la première fois que Bella a rencontré Edward elle n'avait que 14 ans aujourd'hui elle en a 20 et Edward 21 et puis si vous vous souvenez bien ils ont eu une relation de 4 mois lors de la première année de Bella à Sun School.**

**Donc voilà je voulais mettre certaines chose au point.**

**Maintenant parlons du chapitre number 13 les gens.**

**Non parce que ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde est heureux et voit la vie en rose que c'est terminé !**

**Il y a encore nos cher amis Tanya, Lauren et Nate.**

**Pour ce qui est de Lauren se sera vite affaire classé car ce n'est pas un élément essentiel de l'histoire par contre ce qui est des deux autre j'ai déjà quelque idée en place c'est pour ça que je prévois une discutions Nate/Edward dans le prochain chapitre. Hey oui Mlle le combat des coqs commencent ! **

**Alors si vous voulez savoir la suite il va falloir patienter.**

**Bye ^^**

**Ps: Comme Robert soutenait l'Angleterre pendant la coupe du monde et comme moi allez réserver vos place pour Éclipse si vous ne voulez pas attendre 20 min au guichet du cinéma. **


	13. Chapitre 13: Le commencement

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà après 7 mois d'absence …**

**Je dois avouer que ces 7 derniers mois on étaient durs c'est pourquoi je n'ai publié aucun chapitres, de plus je ne suis pas vraiment certaine qu'il soit bien corrigé mais bon …**

**Ainsi pour m'excuser je vous ai préparé un chapitre riche en rebondissement comme l'indique son titre '' **_Commencement_ **''**

**Donc bonne lecture à vous ! **_

**Chapitre 13:** _Le commencement. _

**PDV Edward**

-Bella on devrait peut être y aller, soufflais je contre ses lèvres.

-On est déjà en retard autant en profiter.

Réduisant l'espace entre nous deux, je la collais entre moi et son casier. Mes mains sur ses hanches, j'approfondissais notre baiser lorsque soudain un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Je me reculais alors de ma belle pour faire face à l'inconnu. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise de voir le coach juste devant nous, un air désespéré sur son visage. J'allais ouvrir la bouche mais il me coupa.

-Je pense que tu as assez gaspillé ta salive Edward, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Vous avez de la chance que se soit moi qui vous est surpris et non le Doyen.

-Désolé coach, s' excusa Bella.

-Ça passe pour une fois les jeunes ! Apprenez à contrôler vos hormones, vous n'êtes plus des gosses de 14 ans, maintenant retournez en cours je crois que vous êtes suffisamment en retard et Cullen je te rappelle que l'on doit se voir ce soir dans le gymnase.

-Oui coach, marmonnais je.

J'embrassais alors une dernière fois Bella sous l'œil amusé du coach et nous partîmes rejoindre nos cours respectifs. Une fois arrivé en classe, j'eus la chance de ne pas recevoir de commentaires du prof visiblement très inspiré par Hamlet de Shakespeare. J'avais déjà lu cette tragédie. Bella me l'avait fait lire, enfin me l'avait obligé à le lire l'an passé. Moi qui n'était pas trop du genre littéraire, elle avait fait preuve d'une argumentation incroyable qu'à la fin j'avais cédé à son caprice et fini par lire ce fichu bouquin. Pourtant je remarquais que plus le temps passé et plus je m'apercevais que l'on avait de nombreux point commun commençant sans me vanté celui d'être beau. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre du haut de ses 1m63, elle avait un physique parfait pour moi, des jambes fines et musclées, un ventre plat, une poitrine idéale, des fesses rebondis mais fermes, des lèvres roses et proportionnées et des yeux exceptionnels d'un chocolat intense. Beaucoup de filles la jalousaient mais à mon grand drame énormément de garçons la désiraient. L'aillant connu jeune je savais que parfois elle était naïve, elle ignorait se qu'elle faisait ressentir aux hommes, comme avec Nate-Enfoire-&-Connard-Denali. Je voyais bien qu'il l'a regardait sans cesse entre les cours, à la cafétéria et parfois même durant les entrainement de Bella où il venait quelques fois. Pourtant ma copine avait beau me rassurer, je n'arrivais pas à la croire. Je savais qu'un moment ou un autre elle pouvait craquer, après tout Nate était loin d'être laid. Jasper m'avait conseillé de ne pas me prendre la tête avec cela, selon lui je ne devais pas étouffer Bella et devenir le copain hyper jaloux car c'est comme ça qu'elle me lâcherais.

La sonnerie de midi retentit et après 2h interminable de Littérature, je partis chercher Bella à son cour d'histoire. Celle ci m'attendait déjà devant la salle, je posais alors ma bouche sur la sienne doucement pour un simple baiser.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla t elle.

-Toi aussi.

Elle pris ma main entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens et nous partîmes rejoindre les autres à la cafétéria. Encore beaucoup d'élèves nous regardaient dans les couloirs, Rosalie nous avait fait part de certaines rumeurs trainant à Sun School sur mon couple avec Bella. Certains pensaient que Bella se servait de moi pour mon argent, d'autres disaient que je jouais avec elle pour la mettre dans mon lit, puis il y avait celles où nous ferions un faux couple pour augmenter notre popularité … C'était vraiment la foire aux débilités.

Nous arrivâmes à la cafétéria passant par le self pour prendre de quoi manger. Je pris des spaghetti à la bolognaise, une bouteille de coca et un yaourt au citron pour moi et Bella pris simplement une salade,une pomme et une bouteille d'eau. Nous allâmes à notre table où tout le monde était déjà installé en pleine discutions de Noël.

-Bella tu as déjà commencé à acheter tes cadeaux ?

-Non Alice j'ai pas mal d'idées mais je n'ai encore rien acheté.

-Il faudrait que tu y penses, fit Rosalie, on est déjà début décembre.

-Je sais mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps entre les cours et les entrainement de Pom-Pom-Girl.

-Si tu veux dimanche on peut y aller à deux ? Lui proposa Emmett, je dois encore acheter deux ou trois bricoles, tu pourras me conseiller parce que là j'ai vraiment plus d'idées.

-Ouais sa serais cool j'aurais besoins aussi de ton avis pour certains cadeaux parce que j'avoue que je suis complètement larguée.

-Alors c'est parfait ! Se sera une sortie entre frère et soeur ! Ça va être génial ! S'exclama Emmett aux anges.

-Et toi Edward tu as déjà acheté quelques choses ? Demanda Jacob.

-Oui il ne me manque plus que le cadeau de Bella, il arrive la semaine prochaine normalement si tout va bien.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de dépenses inutiles, marmonna l'intéressée.

-Je ne te dirais rien c'est une surprise, souriais je.

-Je crains le pire, souffla Jasper.

-Pareil, dit Bella, ce n'est pas une voiture j'espère ?

-Une voiture ? Nous interrogea Dean.

-Ouais, fit Emmett, pendant les vacances Edward avait proposé à Bella de lui acheter une voiture.

-Tu as accepté j'espère ? S'exclama Rosalie.

-Non ! C'est beaucoup trop cher Rose.

-Oh mon dieux, souffla cette dernière, elle est incroyable.

-Bella parfois tu es vraiment stupide, dit Jacob, merde il voulait t'offrir une voiture !

-Je sais mais regarde déjà ce qu'il m'a offert, dit elle en montrant le collier de son anniversaire et le gourmette en argent que je lui est offert pour nos un mois ensemble, je ne peux pas accepter une voiture.

-Tu devrais, dis je, mais pour tout avouer ton cadeau n'est pas une voiture Mlle la rabat joie, ni une autre excentricité de ce genre même si tu aurais été incroyablement sexy au bord d'une cabriolet.

-Ne rêve pas trop, pouffa Bella.

-Ne t'inquiète pas dans mes rêves tu fais bien plus que ça, murmurais je à son oreille pour qu'elle seule entend.

Elle sourit et m'embrassa tendrement la joue. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps mes rêves avaient souvent comme personnages principaux Bella et moi. C'était presque toujours le même scénario, nous étions nus couvert de sueur, nos corps s'emboitant parfaitement sous une pluie de gémissements alors que je faisais des va et viens langoureux en elle. C'est lorsque je me réveillais avec une gaule pas croyable, que je me rendais compte que ceci n'était qu'un rêve et que j'allais soit me devoir soulager tout seul ou passer sous la douche froide. Jamais je n'avais fait autant de rêves ainsi, j'en faisait de temps en temps depuis l'âge de 13 ans mais pas aussi régulièrement. De plus j'avais constamment envie de Bella, c'était plus fort que moi même si pourtant mes besoins étaient largement satisfaits depuis notre retour à Sun School. Bella était devenu très entreprenante à mon plus grand plaisir. Je repensais à ses lèvre sur mon ...Enfin il valait mieux ne pas y penser du moins pas devant toute la cafétéria.

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement avant de repartir en cour. Je n'aimais pas laisser Bella repartir, j'avais bien tenter de la faire sécher une après midi pour que l'on puisse passer un peu de temps ensemble mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé.

L'après midi fut long, horriblement long surtout en ajoutant Tanya qui s'était installée juste devant Emmett et moi durant nos 2h de Biologie. Elle avait tenté de me parler et de me poser des questions sur le TP d'aujourd'hui. J'avais donc répondu poliment à ses questions plus ou moins douteuses pour attirer mon attention. Cependant depuis notre retour de vacances, j'avais remarqué que quelque chose avait changé sur elle, son visage ne ressemblait plus à un pot de peinture ambulant, elle avait moins de fond de teint, sa peau était presque de couleur naturelle et pareil pour ses cheveux qui étaient devenus un peu plus foncé que sont blond platine habituelle. Par contre son caractère était toujours le même, toujours à parler d'elle, de sa vie, de ses conquêtes, du travail de son père …. Cela en devenait agaçant.

A 16h après la fin des cours Emmett et moi passâmes par notre chambre nous prendre des habits pour l'entrainement de foot pour ensuite rejoindre le stade. Lorsque nous arrivâmes les filles et Jasper n'étaient pas encore présents. Nous allâmes donc dans les vestiaires où déjà pas mal de mecs se préparaient en discutant. Je m'installais sur un banc et commençais à me déshabiller.

-Edward ? Fit Jacob discrètement.

-Qu'es ce qui se passe ?

-Tu as une griffe sur ton omoplate vieux.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui je crois que Bella la tigresse t'a bien marquer, je serais toi je me dépêcherais de m'habiller avant que quelqu'un le voit enfin surtout le grand méchant frère protecteur.

-Oui tu as raison, Emmett n'aimerait peut être pas savoir les activités de sa petite soeur, dis je.

Nous rigolâmes et je finis de me préparer pour aller sur le terrain où nous attendait le coach. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux gradins remarquant que Bella était là, elle me fit un coucou de la main et je lui répondis en lui souriant. Par la suite, le coach nous expliqua le but de l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui sur le thème de la vitesse. Emmett était visiblement déçu, il fallait dire que ce n'était pas tellement son fort, il était plus dans la force et la défense que dans la vitesse et l'attaque contrairement à moi. L'entrainement commença donc avec deux tours du stade, puis deux autres avec des sprints de temps à autre lorsque le coach sifflait. On enchaina en binôme contre un autre groupe de deux pour faire des minis matchs attaquant/ Défenseur et malheureusement pour moi, je me retrouvais avec Newton. C'était vraiment un boulet celui là, maintenant je comprenais mieux comment avec des joueurs comme lui nous n'avions pas gagner la finale universitaire l'an dernier. Mike n'avait aucune technique même Rosalie avec ses talons jouerait certainement mieux que lui. C'est seulement au bout de 1h30 que nous arrêtâmes et nous allâmes dans les vestiaires. Je restais en dernier pour prendre ma douche pour éviter que mon meilleur ami ne voit la marque laissée par sa sœur. Je trouvais Emmett assez tolérant vis à vis de ma relation avec cette dernière alors autant ne pas en rajouter.

Quand je sortis des vestiaires Bella m'attendait encore assis sur un muret jouant avec son portable qu'elle rangea dans sa poche de jeans lorsqu'elle me vit arriver.

-Enfin, souffla t elle, tu aurais pus aller plus vite, je sais que tu aimes bien prendre soin de ton corps ce qui me déplais pas d'ailleurs mais d'habitude tu arrives quand même à sortir dans les premiers, j'ai vraiment crus que tu m'avais oublié.

-Je ne peux pas t'oublier et puis tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi même Mlle la tigresse, souriais je.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Me demanda t elle alors que je passais un bras sur ses épaules tout en avançant.

-Parce que si ton frère avait vu la magnifique empreinte que tu as laissé sur mon épaule je ne serais plus de ce monde à l'heure actuelle, on peut dire merci à Jacob.

-Oh mon dieux, je suis vraiment désolé Edward, fit elle en abaissant sa tête.

-Hey ce n'est pas si grave, dis je un déposant un baiser sur sa joue, et puis au moins je sais que tu aimes ce que je te fais peut être que moi aussi je devrais te marquer.

-Edward tout le monde va le voir.

-Sa dépend où je le fait, il y a quelque endroit précis où j'aimerais déposer un petit quelque chose...Je suis sur que tu sais de quel endroit je parle, dis je alors qu'elle rougissait.

-Arrête ! M'ordonna t-elle en tapant mon bras.

-Je rigolais seulement,souriais je, sinon ça te dis de sortir ce soir rien que nous deux ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas tu veux aller où ?

-Pourquoi pas au Mac Do ?

-Edward tu veux vraiment m'emmener au Mac Do ?

-Ouais, je sais ce n'est pas le truc plus romantique que j'ai fait mais pourquoi pas. On pourrait passer un bon moment comme des gens normaux en plus nous sommes en semaine, il y aura pratiquement personne alors ça te dit ?

-Ok, mais c'est juste parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de Sunday Caramel, sourit elle, par contre je peux aller me changer avant ?

-Ouais pas de problème rejoins moi ici dans une heure, dis je alors que nous arrivions devant ma chambre.

-Ok à tout à l'heure alors !

-Bella ! l'interpellais je

-Quoi ?

-Tu as oublier mon bisous, fis je en boudant comme un enfant.

Elle sourit et s'avança vers moi déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes cependant je ne pus me résigner à demander plus. Mes lèvres bougèrent langoureusement sur les siennes, ma langue vint lécher sa lèvre inférieur pour y demander le passage à sa bouche. Ainsi très vite nos langues se rejoignirent cependant nous dûmes encore une fois nous arrêter lorsque un raclement de gorge se fit entendre . _S'était bien notre journée ! _

-Il y a des chambres pour ça, fit Jasper, je vous ferais dire qu'il y a des personnes qui habite ici et qui ne veulent peut être pas forcément voir deux personne se reproduire dans le couloir.

-On est désolé Jasper, dit Bella.

-Pas grave Bella je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur par contre Alice te cherche partout. Elle veut te parler de je ne sais quoi encore.

-Ok et bien alors j'y vais, on se voit tout à l'heure, me dit elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

-Ouais .

-Peut être à tout à l'heure Jasper, fit elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue aussi.

-Oui et ne te laisse pas intimider par Alice !

-Ne t'inquiète pas le frère me mange déjà dans la main alors la sœur j'en fais mon affaire, pouffa t elle avant de s'éloigner.

Jasper rigola alors tandis je lui donnait un léger coup de point sur son épaule en marmonnant un ''Bouffon'' entre mes dents. Nous rentrâmes dans la chambre où Emmett était déjà assis dans le fauteuil regardant une rediffusion de Lost, sa série préféré. Je devais avouer que je n'avais jamais rien compris à cette série malgré qu'Emmett m'avait fait regarder plusieurs fois. Je m'installais prêt de mon meilleur ami avec mon incontournable cannette de coca. Souvent ma mère me disait d'arrêter de prendre cette cochonnerie mais que voulez vous c'était devenue comme une drogue, impossible de vivre un jour sans ma canette de coca. Au bout de 45min, Bella arriva à l'avance habillé d'un T-Shirt rouge, d'un jeans slim, de sa veste en cuir et des ses converses noires, elle avait aussi attaché ses cheveux en un queue de cheval.

-Tu es déjà la ? Fis je en en l'embrassant.

-Oui Alice me soul, je préfère la compagnie de trois hommes virils que ce petit lutin hyperactif et diabolique.

-Pourquoi qu'es ce qu'elle te voulait ? Lui demanda Emmett.

-Je ne sais pas trop elle était tellement excitée par son projet qu'elle parlait super vite et je n'ai pas trop bien compris hormis quelques mots comme ''fête'' et ''nouvel an''. Je crois qu'elle veut organiser une fête pour le nouvel ans un truc dans le genre.

-Esmée m'en a parlé, fis je, elle m'a demander si sa ne me déranger pas qu'Alice organise une fête puisque Carlisle et elle seront à Paris.

-Ça va être cool, dit Emmett.

-Cela dépend pour qui, Alice veut faire une fête costumé ! Répliqua Bella.

-Oh Bella sa va être drôle, répondit son frère.

-En plus Rosalie et moi seront là, fit Jasper.

-On verra bien, souffla t elle, on y va Edward ?

Je me levais alors, pris ma veste ainsi que mon portefeuille et sortis suivis de Bella. Nous nous rendîmes sur le parking où était garée ma Volvo et nous nous installâmes à l'intérieur. Le trajet se fit sans un mot seule la musique de la radio résonnait. Bella observait le paysage dehors, sa tête contre la vitre, elle avait l'air pensive cependant je ne dis rien et la laissait. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le Mac Do une idée me vint.

-Tu as vraiment envie d'un Sunday ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je me disais que l'on pourrais commander au Drive et manger quelque part d'autre, je connais un endroit sympa.

-Vas y je te fais confiance.

Je lui souris et embrassa sa tempe. Nous commandâmes alors notre diner puis je pris la route vers lieu que j'avais choisis. Lorsque nous arrivâmes Bella me regarda surpris.

-Un parc ?

-Ouais on va aller manger au bord du lac, il y a des bancs on pourra manger tranquillement. Il n'y a généralement personne à cette heure.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et Bella me suivit. Nous nous installions sur le banc, notre repas entre nous deux. Il faisait déjà nuit et les étoiles reflétaient sur l'eau. Ma belle mangeait tranquillement le regard vers l'horizon. Elle avait l'air si innocente et fragile à cet instant. Souvent je me disais que c'était pour ça que je l'avais choisis, j'avais besoin de protéger quelqu'un et ce petit bout de femme était parfait pour moi.

-Alors tu as prévu quoi pour l'année prochaine ? Me demanda Bella, tu restes à Sun School ou tu pars à Manathan.

-Je n'en sais toujours rien, répondis je, je me dis que passé mon année ici serait génial j'aurais mes amis ainsi que mes parents près de moi mais en même temps Carlisle insiste pour que j'aille la bas, il dit que se serait bénéfique pour mon avenir, que cela me ferait du bien.

-Et toi tu en penses quoi Edward ?

-Mon coeur me dit de rester ici et la raison de partir.

-Il faudra que tu choisisses.

-Je sais mais j'ai encore le temps, cette année sera décisif dans le plan émotionnel et du travail, j'attends juste de voir ce qu'il se passera, parce que après un an las bas que ferais je ? Je redevrais reprendre mes études pour avoir mon diplôme et je perdrais un an.

-Tu devrais y aller quand même.

-Tu ne le penses pas.

-Peut être mais je pense à toi avant tout.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de te laisser ici toute seule.

-Il faudra bien, en plus je ne saurais pas toute seule les Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie seront surement encore là.

-Comme tu dis ils serons surement encore là mais qui te dit que ton frère ne sera pas accepté dans une équipe, que Rosalie rejoigne l'entreprise familiale, que Jasper ne trouve pas un stage comme moi et que Alice ne part pas à New York dans une école de stylisme ? Je ne peux pas te laisser seule.

-Tu ne peux pas gâcher ton avenir pour une simple amourette Edward !

-Tu considère vraiment notre relation comme une simple amourette de jeunesse ? Parce que dans ce cas on peut arrêter tout de suite, répliquais je en me tournant vers elle vexée par ses mots.

-Bien sur que non, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

-J'ai 21 ans Bella, je sais ce que je fais, ce que je veux, ce dont j'ai envie et justement ce dont j'ai envie aujourd'hui c'est de rester près de toi, à tes côtés, on verra ce que nous réservera l'avenir j'ai encore moins de 6 mois pour me décider. En 6 mois beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver donc on arrête de parler de ça et on verra au moment venu ok ?

-Oui tu as raison je me tracasse pour rien.

-Effectivement, lui souriais je.

Je ne voulais pas que l'on parle de cela maintenant même si c'était intéressant pour notre avenir. C'est vrai que depuis la proposition de mon père lors des dernières vacances m'avait fait réfléchir et j'en avais parlé à Bella. Celle ci avait semblé heureuse pour moi même si au fond je voyais qu'elle était légèrement déçu, ce que je pouvais comprendre. En effet ce voyage était une dure décision à prendre puisque cela incluais un éloignement envers mes amis et envers Bella. Bien sur si j'acceptai cette proposition, il était hors de question que je rompe avec elle, nous vivrons séparé certes mais elle aurait les vacances pour venir me voir, quitte à lui payer de tous ses déplacements. Pourtant elle ne croyait pas en ce genre de relation, longue distance, d'après elle cela ne marchait jamais et elle préférais que je la quitte avant qu'un de nous deux fassent une erreur. De ce fait, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, soit je partais au mois de juillet et laissé Bella vivre sa vie ne pouvant pas lui demander de m'attendre ce qui serait égoïste de ma part, soit je rester ici avec Bella et resterait ensemble. Évidement Jasper m'avait conseillé de lui demander de me suivre, chose que je ne ferais pas. Je ne voulais pas la séparer de sa famille.

-Tu vas chez ton père pendant les vacances ? La questionnais je en tentant de changer de sujet.

-Que la semaine de Noël puis Emmett et moi revenons.

-Rose dors chez vous d'après ton frère.

-Oui mais je ne sais pas si Renée va les laisser dormir ensemble, la dernière fois elle les a attendu toutes la nuit Emmett a finis dans le canapé du salon.

-Ils sont vraiment incontrôlable c'est deux là, souriais je.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui devra les supporter entrain de se bécoter toute la journée.

-Au moins eux pourront être ensemble.

-Edward, souffla t-elle, on en a déjà parler ma mère veut que je passe un peu de temps avec elle, aux dernières vacances tu étais tout le temps avec moi et je l'ai un peu délaissé.

-Je sais mais on ne pourras pas négocier une nuit ou deux ?

-On verra, il faut déjà qu'elle accepte pour la fête, chose qui sera difficile. Elle sait ce qu'il y a dans ce genre de truc : alcool, sexe …

-On sera chez moi Bella, elle n'aura pas à s'inquiéter, soupirais je, en plus je suis sur qu'Alice a déjà surement tout prévu.

-Tu n'as pas compris Edward, elle sait que je suis responsable.

-Alors tu vas bien c'est quoi le problème ?

-Toi, souffla t elle.

-Je ne comprend pas.

-C'est seulement qu'elle s'inquiète de l'influence que tu as sur moi.

-Je croyais qu'elle m'aimait bien.

-Bien sur qu'elle t'aime bien mais disons que comme tout le monde elle lit les magasines people et avouons qu'ils ne te font pas d'éloges lorsque tu vas à une fête.

-C'est ridicule, je ne vois pas le mal qu'il y a à s'amuser.

-Oui je sais mais à 16ans elle s'est ''amuser'' et neuf mois plus tard Emmett est arrivée donc c'est totalement compréhensible.

-Tu n'as plus 16ans Bella, tu es majeur tu as le droit de rigoler de temps en temps !

-Hey l'homme qui ne veut pas que je boive de l'alcool !

-Je fais ça pour ton bien, tu le sais bien.

-Donc si je ne peu rien faire autant rester chez moi ce soir là.

-Tu pourras boire autant que tu veux ce sera le nouvel an et puis de toute façon en toute sincérité je ne compte pas rester sobre non plus ce soir là.

-Je t'ai rarement vu sortant d'une soirée sobre Edward, rigola t elle.

-Très marrant Swan, tu riras moins quand tu auras sous le nez le costume que ma sœur t'aura préparé.

-Et connaissant Alice, c'est toi qui rigolera moi quand je le porterais ce foutu costume !

-Je pense que tu as raison, fis je en passant ma main dans les cheveux alors que déjà plusieurs idées perverses traversèrent mon cerveau.

-Arrête Edward ! Pouffa Bella.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait !

-Je connais cet air.

-Quel air ? Je ne vois pas ce dont que tu parles.

-Cet air que tu as à chaque fois que tu penses à quelques chose en rapport avec le sexe.

-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, mentis je.

-Évidemment, regarde moi dans les yeux et dit moi que ce n'est absolument pas ça et je te crois.

-C'est n'importe quoi !

Elle me regarda d'un air moqueur, disant bien qu'elle n'avait pas cru à mon mensonge.

-Ok, c'est bon je m'imaginez juste comment tu serais en écolière ou en secrétaire même si te voir nue est le meilleur des déguisements.

-Tu ne pense vraiment qu'à cela ma parole, rigola t elle.

-Et je te jure que si il y a personne en rentrant tu y penseras autant que moi ma chérie.

-Je n'attend que ça Edward, fit elle.

Je l'a ramené vers moi pour l'embrasser dans un baiser langoureux. Puis nous continuâmes à manger tranquillement dans le calme. Jamais durant les mois précédents, j'aurais pensé que ma relation avec Bella arriverait à ce niveau après ce que je lui avais fait. Nos amis disaient que l'on avait une grande complicité, ce qui était vrai, nous rigolions souvent ensemble et souvent je m'incrustais dans sa chambre pendant des heures soit pour parler, soit pour regarder la télé. De plus souvent je l'aidais à choisir ses vêtements pas que je n'avais pas confiance en elle, c'était surtout en ma soeur dont je n'avais pas confiance. En effet Alice habillais toujours ma petite amie de manière provocante, pas que je n'aimais pas cela au contraire mais apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à adorer. Ce problème était surtout durant le cour de sport où Bella mettait un short puisque selon elle, elle était plus à l'aise ainsi cependant cela attirait le regard de nombreux mecs sur une certaine partie de son corps petit et rebondis où seul moi avait le droit de poser mes mains et mon regard. Bien sur ma jalousie maladive n'avait pas été discrète et Rosalie me conseilla d'inscrire Bella dans un couvent.

Soudain mon portable interrompit mes pensées. Je regardais alors qui tentait de m'appeler et je vis le prénom d'Emmett affiché sur l'écran.

-Emmett ? Pourquoi appelles tu maintenant ? Et c'est quoi ces sirènes de polices ? Ne me dit pas que …

-Tais toi un peu ! Me coupa mon meilleur ami paniqué, il faut que vous rentrez maintenant c'est urgent !

-De quoi ? Mais qu'es ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Rien pour une fois c'est à propos de Bella, quelqu'un est entré dans l'appartement des filles. Le doyen et les flics sont là.

-Et savez qui es ce ? Demandais je alors que je faisais signe à Bella de se lever.

-Non mais le visiteur à laissé quelque chose apparemment.

-Ok on sera la dans une dizaines de minutes, n'hésite pas à rappeler si il y a du nouveau.

-Pas de problème, dépêchez vous.

Je raccrochais, jetais nos emballages dans une poubelle près de nous et entrainais Bella à ma suite sans rien. Quand nous fûmes dans la voiture, je démarrais en trombe conseillant à ma voisine d'accrocher sa ceinture. Elle me demanda alors ce qu'il se passait et je lui expliquais ce que je savais. Je vis la panique monter elle, elle n'arrêtait pas de tortiller ses doigts fronçant aussi ses sourcils. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés, nous vîmes de nombreux étudiants regroupés autour de voitures de polices. Nous nous avançâmes vers eux, ma main dans celle de Bella et après avoir dit notre identité aux policiers qui surveillaient les alentours nous pûmes rejoindre nos appartements. Comme l'avait dit précédemment Emmett lors de son appel des policiers et le doyen étaient bien là.

-Vous êtes bien Mlle Swan ? Demanda officier alors que Bella répondit d'un hochement de tête, je suis M. Cameron, celui qui prendra en charge cette enquête, nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser plus tard cependant avant tous ceux-ci je voudrais que vous veniez voir votre chambre s'il vous plait.

Il partit en direction de celle ci et Bella le suivit prenant ma main dans la sienne. C'est lorsque nous entrâmes dans la pièce que nous nous rendîmes compte des dégâts. Ma petite amie laissa un hoquet de surprise en voyant toute sa chambre saccagée. Les tiroirs de sa commodes étaient ouverts, ses vêtements trainant maintenant par terre. Sa petite garde robe avait subit le même traitement ainsi que son bureau et sa table de chevet où il y avait à ma dernière visite des choses plus personnelles que des vêtements. Tous étaient sur le sol éparpillés. Bella s'avança alors vers ses affaires, me tournant le dos ce qui m'empêchais de voir ça réaction. Elle s'agenouilla et inspecta autour d'elle surement pour mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts. Je m'avançais vers elle alors et elle dut surement le ressentir puisqu'elle se releva les larmes aux yeux. Devant cette vision, mon cœur se serra, et instinctivement je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

-Ce n'est pas tout, nous avons aussi trouvé une lettre très inquiétante. Vous devriez la lire peut être que vous auriez une idée de qui aurait pu faire tout ce ci.

Je pris alors la lettre et la donna à Bella, celle ci la lu puis recommença à pleurer dans mes bras. Je demandais alors ci je pouvais la lire et elle acquiesça.

_Mon amour, _

_Désolé d'avoir mis un tel désordre dans ta chambre et de m'y être introduis sans ta permission mais j'avais besoin de plusieurs informations sur toi pour pouvoir mieux te connaître, d'ailleurs jamais je n'aurais cru que tu aimais autant la dentelle sur tes sous vêtements … _

_Je te promets qu'un jour nous serons réunis mon ange._

_Mon coeur t'appartient, je t'aime._

Je relis le mot de nombreuses fois, ma mâchoire se serrant de plus en plus, mon coeur battant plus vite. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il se passait, je ne pouvais pas croire que l'on puisse s'en prendre à Bella ainsi, qu'un détraqué s'était introduit ici, avait fouillé ses affaires ainsi que ses sous vêtements et prétendait l'aimer. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un film alors que tout ce-ci était la triste vérité.

-Vous devez retrouver celui qui a fait ça ! M'exclamais je, vous ne pouvais pas laisser un fou en liberté, il pourrait lui faire du mal ! Et je vous jure que si elle est blessée, vous le payerez cher !

-Calmez vous Edward ! Fit le Doyen, je suis sur que monsieur l'inspecteur et son équipe feront tout leur possible n'es ce pas ?

-Évidemment mais comme maos notre homme est très rusé, nous n'avons aucun indices, aucune effraction n'a été constatée, il devait avoir les clés. De plus la lettre a été tapé sur ordinateur. Je dois vous avouer que cela sera vraiment difficile mais nous arriverons à retrouver le coupable.

Je laissais échapper un soupir. Mon attention se dirigea de nouveau sur Bella, qui sanglotait encore dans mes bras. Ses yeux étaient rougis par ses pleurs. Je posais alors un baiser sur son front tandis que l'inspecteur reprit la parole.

-Je dois aussi vous dire que vous nous ne pourrez pas dormir dans votre chambre tout de suite Mlle Swan, nous en avons besoin pour l'enquête, es ce que vous aurez un endroit où dormir ?

-Elle dormira dans ma chambre, fis je.

-Edward … Marmonna le Doyen.

-Il ne se passera rien, répliquais je, regardez dans l'état où elle est ! J'ai simplement envie qu'elle reste avec moi cette nuit, je serais plus tranquille ainsi. De toute façon il est trop tard pour la ramener chez elle et puis son frère sera avec nous.

-Juste pour cette nuit alors, demain je convoquerai sa mère pour lui expliquer la situation.

-Bien monsieur.

Ainsi l'inspecteur continua à nous à nous poser des questions et expliquer certaines choses comme quoi il repasserait lorsqu'il aurait des informations supplémentaires. Et c'est a seulement à 1h du matin que nous pûmes aller nous coucher, espérant que demain sera un jour meilleur.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et qu'il était à la hauteur.**

**Sinon si vous avez des idées sur qui est le mystérieux individu qui est entré dans la chambre de Bella, donnez les.**

**Par contre je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre donc je vous dis à bientôt et encore merci de suivre cette fiction ! **


	14. Chapitre 14 : Une Equipe

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'arrive avec le Chapitre 14 qui je dois avouer, est finis depuis un petit moment. **

**J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passés ou se passe bien parce que pour ma part je recommence Lundi. **

**Maintenant, je vous laisse lire le chapitre et on se retrouve après en bas.**

**Chapitre 14 : **Une Équipe.

-Emmett, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, soufflais je.

-Bien sur que si soeurette, en plus maman est d'accord.

-Em …

-Non tu ne peux plus rester enfermer dans cette chambre, tout le monde demande de tes nouvelles.

-J'ai envie de voir personnes, es ce que tu peux comprendre cela ? Maintenant sort de ma chambre s'il te plait.

Mon frère me regarda quelques instants puis sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte au passage. Je soufflais alors, m'enfonçant d'avantage sous ma couette. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que j'étais revenus chez ma mère. Quatre jours que je ne bougeais pas de ce lit, quatre jours que je ne voulais voir personne. J'avais peur de leur réaction et à vrai dire je ne voulais pas de leur pitié. Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à supporté leur regard et ceux de tous les autres élèves. Je voulais simplement être seule. Ce qu'Emmett n'arrivais pas encore à comprendre apparemment puisqu'il avait invité nos amis pour une soirée ce soir. Je savais que cela partais d'une bonne intention mais je lui en voulais tout de même de ne pas vouloir respecter mon choix. Ma mère, elle, était du même avis que lui, que la solitude ne résoudrait rien et qu'il fallait que je montre au malade mental qui me poursuivait que je n'avais pas peur de lui.

Résonna dans chambre. Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre sachant qui pertinemment qui étais ce. Puis une minute plus tard je reçu un sms.

_Je sais que tu es là, répond s'il te plait, tu me manques_ E. _

Je soupirais et reposer mon portable sur la table de chevet. Il était seulement 9h et il commençait déjà et je savais que ce petit jeu allait durer toute la journée. Depuis mercredi matin, je n'avais pas revu Edward et nous étions samedi. Au départ, il avait été mon seul échappatoire cependant il ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour moi, j'avais donc décidé de m'éloigner en retournant chez ma mère, refusant même qu'il vienne me voir. Et pareil pour mes amis. Seul Emmett était là, venant tous les soirs après les cours et il passait son week end à la maison. Le fait que je ne réponde pas à Edward était seulement une option. Je savais que si je lui parlais, j'allais craquer. Mon frère m'avait avoué qu'il s'en faisait énormément pour moi, qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude, qu'il parlait peu, qu'il était toujours dans ses pensées.

Je reçu un nouveau message.

_Swan répond aurais tu l'obligeance de répondre à Edward, tu lui manques vraiment et à nous aussi_ Jacob._

Jenerépondis pas et fermais les yeux. Laissant les larmes couler sur mes joues.

Je du m'endormir puisque lorsque je me réveillais je sentis une odeur de brulé. _Renée. _Je mis un short en coton, et un des t-shirt d'Emmett qui venait du Lycée et qui était définitivement trop petit pour lui et attaché mes cheveux en une queue de cheval pour descendre voir ce qu'il se passait. Quelle fut ma surprise de voir ma mère aux fourneaux.

-Maman ! M'écriais je en prenant le plateau de brownies brulés de ses mains, mais que fais tu ?

-Bella ? Dit elle surprise, mais en.. en.. enfin que euh... J'essayais de faire des brownies.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer, dis je, tu peux les jeter ils sont immangeables, et pourquoi as tu fait ça ? Tu ne cuisines jamais ?

-Tes amis viennent ce soir, je me suis dis que c'était une bonne idée, sourit elle timidement, il paraît qu'Edward adore les brownies.

-Le chocolat est son pêché mignon, souriais je en jetant les gâteaux dans la poubelle, il aime les brownies aux pépites de chocolat, il adore aussi la mousse au chocolat ainsi que la glace ou encore le chocolat en tablette il en cache souvent dans sa chambre.

-Tu connais décidément bien ce garçon.

-Je le connais depuis longtemps, c'est normal enfin bref j'ai pas envie de parler de cela.

Ma mère me regarda bizarrement mais ne dit rien.

-Tu as beaucoup dormis, il est 14h, tu veux peut être quelque chose à manger ?

-Non, c'est bon je n'ai pas très faim.

-Tu devrais manger un peu, je trouve que tu as maigris.

-Maman c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas en plus je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que les autres viennent.

-Isabella, cela te fera du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie, je ne te dis pas de t'amuser mais au moins parle leur en plus j'ai envie de faire la connaissance de ce fameux Jacob.

-Qui est Jacob ? Fit Phil en entrant dans la cuisine, tu ne sors pas avec Edward toi ?

-Jacob est mon meilleur ami, il joue avec Emmett et Edward dans l'équipe de foot.

-Emmett dit que c'est un excellent joueur ! Enchérie ma mère.

Phil me questionna du regard.

-C'est vrai qu'il joue bien, fis je, pas aussi bien qu'Emmett et Edward mais il se débrouille.

-C'est cool, tu es entouré de beau sportif alors, rigola Phil, hormis le petit Hale.

-Le foot ce n'est pas trop le truc de Jasper.

-Il est trop mince, ce type je trouve un peu de muscle lui irait bien.

-Je le trouve bien ainsi et Alice ne se plaint pas, dis je.

-Et Edward il est comment ? Me taquina Phil.

Je sentis mes joue se réchauffer.

-Wow petite cachautière, sourit mon beau père, vous êtes à quelle base ? Première ? Deuxième ? Troisième ? Quatrième ?

-Phil ! S'exclama ma mère, laisse là un peu tranquille.

-Je dirais troisième base parce que tout le monde connait la réputation de Cullen, continua t-il mine de rien.

A cet instant je devais être de la même couleur qu'une tomate voir écrevisse. J'étais tellement gênée. Alors je trouvais un moyen de détourner la conversation.

-Euh …Cela vous dit que je fasse des brownies ? Il paraît qu'on a de la visite ce soir ?

Ma mère et mon beau père sourirent et acquiescèrent. Je commençais donc à rassembler les ingrédients. Cuisiner m'avait toujours aidé à oublier mes soucis.

Au bout de deux heures une odeur alléchante cette fois fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Je sortis alors les brownies du four pour les laisser refroidir.

-Cela sent super bon, dit Phil, tu en as fait d'autre j'espère car ton frère va tout dévorer surtout qu'il sortira de l'entrainement de foot et tu le connais l'ours affamé lorqu'il à faim...

-Oui, rigolais je en sortant en deuxième plateau du four.

-Tu es sur de ne pas en avoir fait un peu de trop quand même ? S'exclama Phil surpris.

-Cuisiner me détend, fis je en haussant les épaules, j'en ai fait aux noisettes, des natures, au caramel et quelqu'un aux pépites de chocolat avec supplément de chocolat.

-Pépites de chocolat avec supplément de chocolat ? Me questionna mon beau père visiblement intéressé.

-Tu n'y touches pas ! Tu as intérêt qu'il en reste toujours autant ou je te jure que …

-C'est bon calme toi tigresse, sourit-il, je n'y toucherais pas.

Je hochais la tête et mit les brownies au suppléments de chocolat dans une boite à part pour Edward tandis que je disposais le reste sur un nouveau plateau. Ensuite, je décidais de laver mes ustensiles.

-HUMMMMMMM ! Sa sent divinement bon ici ! Fit la voix d'Emmett.

Soudain je me tendis en entendant la voix de mon frère. Emmett était revenu, donc les autres étaient ici aussi. Je soufflais un coup et me retournais seul mon frère était là alors que des voix et notamment celle de Rosalie et ma mère se firent entendre.

-Ne panique pas, dit Emmett, ils ne viendront pas dans la cuisine hormis si tu le souhaites. Donc si tu ne veux pas les voir, ce n'est pas graves ils ne t'en voudrons pas cependant je dois t'annoncer que ce soir ils restent dormir enfin sauf Jacob alors cela va être dur de les esquiver mais ils ne feront rien si tu ne le veux pas. C'est à toi de choisir Bella.

-J'ai fait des brownies, lâchais je paniquée, noisettes, caramel et natures.

-Calme toi Bella, dit Emmett en me prenant dans ses bras, il ne t'arrivera rien ce sont nos amis.

-Ok, chuchotais je, je vais aller les voir.

-Tu leur as manqué tu sais ?

-Ils m'ont manqué aussi.

Emmett passa un bras sur mes épaules tandis que je pris le plateau de brownies avec moi sachant que les garçons auront probablement faim.

Nous entrâmes dans le salon sans que personne nous remarque. Emmett se racla alors la gorge pour avoir l'attention et mon regard se fixa sur le plat que j'avais dans les mains. Je me sentais mal et personne ne parlait.

-Bonjour, murmurais je.

Le silence continua et mes mains commencèrent à trembler. Mon frère prit alors ce que j'avais dans les mains et le posa sur un meuble. Je relevais alors le visage et remarquais que tout le monde m'observait.

Jasper s'approcha de moi et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Ce geste me rassura. Ensuite ce fut Jacob qui en fit de même me disant que je lui avais manqué. Puis Rosalie a son tour, sourit et me serra contre elle. Lorsque Rosalie me lâcha, mon regard dévia sur Alice et Edward qui était côté à côte. Ils avaient l'air hésitant. Alors avec tout le courage que j'avais, je m'approchais d'eux. Alice me regarda quelques secondes et me prit dans ses bras en pleurant tandis que j'essayais de la calmer. Pourtant je remarquais qu'Edward n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre et cela m'inquiétait réellement surtout que j'avais était dure envers lui.

Je lui souris timidement et il fronça les sourcils. Les autres qui étaient encore entrain de nous observer ne disaient rien alors ma mère décida de partir avec eux dans la cuisine pour nous laisser seul Edward et moi. Une fois à deux, un silence s'installa entre nous et je ne savais par où commencer.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels, lâcha Edward amèrement.

-Je sais, soufflais je, je suis désolée.

-Je me fiche des tes excuses Bella, sérieusement je n'en ai rien à faire, j'étais mort d'inquiétude.

-Je ne pouvais pas te parler, j'avais besoin d'espace pour réfléchir.

-Je suis ton petit ami Bella, tu n'as pas le droit de t'éloigner sans rien dire. Tu aurais pu au moins m'appeler, envoyer un message ou même me me faire un mot peu importe mais au moins m'en parler !

-Tu t'inquiétais trop et tous ces regards sur moi. Je ne veux pas que les gens aient pitié de moi.

-Je n'ai pas pitié de toi et c'est normal que je m'inquiète. Un fou s'est introduit dans ta chambre bordel et dit t'aimer, c'est normal que moi aussi je panique, peut être voulais tu que je reste là sans rien faire. Excuse moi mais je ne peux pas faire ça aux personnes qui me tiennent à cœur. Et je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, c'est au dessus de ce que je peux supporter.

-J'ai paniqué Edward, tu ne peux pas comprendre, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous êtes tous là à me dire que tout ira bien, que la police va arrêter cet homme ! Mais vous savez que c'est faux ! Je ne vais pas bien et la police n'a encore aucun suspect, l'enquête n'avance pas !

-L'enquête ne peut pas allez plus vite Bella, ils font du mieux qu'ils peuvent.

-Je ne crois pas non, m'énervais je, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens ! J'ai toujours peur que quelqu'un entre dans ma chambre ou même dans la maison. Tous les soirs je regarde si mes fenêtres sont bien fermés, pareil pour la porte.

-Toi et moi, nous sommes une équipe, j'ai besoin de toi autant que tu as besoins de moi. Si tu as peur alors j'ai peur aussi. Si tu es blessée, je suis moi aussi blessé. Si tu es triste alors je serais triste, ça marche comme ça et pas autrement. Tu comprends ? On est une équipe, les épreuves on les surmontent à deux et pas chacun dans son coin.

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, je trouvais magnifique ce qu'il venait de dire. _Une équipe_. En effet c'est que nous étions, une équipe. Je devais être là quand il en avait besoin et de même pour lui. J'étais tellement stupide. J'avais essayé de l'éloigner alors qu'au fond de moi même, j'avais besoin de lui.

-Je comprend ce que tu veux dire, j'ai était tellement nulle sur ce coup là. J'ai réagis excessi...

-Embrasse moi, me coupa Edward.

Je le regardais surprise.

-J'ai dit EM-BRAS-SE moi ! Recommença t-il sévèrement.

Et sans plus attendre je plaquais ma bouche sur la sienne. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses joues et je n'avais plus envie de le quitter. Ce baiser été intense, il n'y avait rien de romantique dedans rien de doux aussi, c'était un baiser pressant. Je gémis contre ses lèvres et il en profita pour passer sa langue dans ma bouche.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla t-il.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, puis encore et encore. Apparemment il ne m'avait pas menti, je l'avais réellement manqué. En ce moment plus rien au monde n'existait hormis lui et moi.

Soudain un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et je redescendis sur me retournais et vis mon beau père avec le plateau de brownies.

-Un brownie ? Proposa t-il en souriant.

-Fiche nous la paix ! Grognais je.

-Ne sois pas aussi susceptible Isabella.

J'entendis Edward rigoler derrière mon dos. Je me retournais de nouveau vers lui pour lui assener une tape sur torse. Ce qui le fit taire contrairement à Phil qui riait au éclat.

-Ne me dite pas que c'est ce petit machin qui porte la culotte dans le couple ? Pouffa t-il, Edward reprends toi tu es l'homme !

-La ferme ! Dis je.

Je pris la main de mon petit ami pour l'emmener dans la cuisine mais juste avant de sortir de la pièce, je m'arrêtais devant Phil et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Edward est un homme, crois moi d'après ce qu'il a dans son boxer c'est bien un homme, dis je en haussant les sourcils pour bien faire comprendre à mon beau père de quoi je parlais.

Ce dernier fit une mine dégouté.

-Donc ne doute plus de sa virilité parce que au lit c'est lui ''qui porte la culotte''.

Et sans plus attendre j'entrainais Edward jusqu'à la cuisine. Mes amis étaient tous là avec ma mère. Cette dernière leur avait servit des boissons tandis qu'ils mangeaient quelques brownies.

-Bella, c'est les MEILLEURS brownies que je n'ai jamais mangé de toute ma vie ! S'exclama Jacob.

-Je te l'avais dit, fit Emmett, ma soeur est un génie de la cuisine.

Je souris remerciant Jacob et dit à Edward de s'installer. Il prit place à côté de sa sœur sur un tabouret sur l'ilot central. Je remplis deux verres de jus d'orange et apporté les brownies d'Edward. Je m'installais prêt de lui et il passa un bras autour de ma taille.

-J'ai fait ça pour toi, je sais que ce ne sont que de simples gâteaux et que cela ne pourra en aucun cas excuser ma conduite mais je sais que ce sont tes préférés donc …

Il les inspecta quelques secondes puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Pépites de Chocolat et supplément de chocolat, dis je.

-Mes préférés, dit il en embrassant ma joue.

Il en pris un et l'amena dans sa bouche et folle comme je l'étais ce geste était trop érotique pour moi surtout lorsqu'il laissa échapper un gémissement de satisfaction.

-Alors ? Demandais je.

-Carrément excellent ! Même ceux d'Esmée ne sont pas aussi bon. Tu en veux un ?

-Non je n'ai pas faim.

Edward fronça ses sourcils et je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Alors Jacob il paraît que tu viens de Los Angeles ? Demanda ma mère.

-C'est exact madame.

-Appelle moi Renée, je n'ai que 37 ans. Et es ce que un beau jeune homme comme toi à une copine ?

-Maman ! Dis je.

Ma mère me regarda innocemment et haussa les épaules.

-Non ma...Renée.

Ma mère soupira de désespoir puis annonça qu'elle devait partir avec Phil à l'entrainement de Base Ball puis qu'ils iraient manger au restaurant. Avant de partir elle nous pria de ne pas trop faire de dégâts et qu'elle voulait que sa maison soit impeccable à son retour. Lorsque nous fûmes seul l'atmosphère fut plus détendu.

-Ta mère est flippante Bella, fit Jacob.

-Jacob tu parles de ma mère ! Dit Emmett, mais tu as raison j'ai cru qu'elle te faisait un plan drague …

A ces mots le visage de Jacob fit une grimace de dégout et nous rîmes tous.

-Sinon que vous voulez faire ? Demanda Jasper.

-Pourquoi ne pas demander à Bella ? Sourit Alice.

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi et je me sentis rougir.

-Euh ..Euh..Je … je ne sais pas … de la cuisine ?

-Bella, soupira mon frère sachant très bien que j'étais paniquais et que la cuisine était le seul remède. Ça vous dit un billard ?

Mes amis acquiescèrent et à mon grand désarrois nous allâmes au sous sol ou il y avait un espace de jeu. Je devais avouer que notre maison était plus modeste que celle des Cullen et des Hale mais cela nous suffisait. _A quoi bon avoir un dizaine de chambre et de salle de bain, une piscine couverte, deux bains à remous … ?_

-On fait des équipe de deux ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Impossible il y aura un groupe de trois, répondit Alice.

-Edward peut se mettre avec Jacob ? Parce que à vrai dire je n'ai pas envie de jouer, dis je en m'asseyant dans un des canapés en cuir.

-Je crois que tu devrais t'amuser un peu, fit mon frère.

-Je n'en ai pas envie, répétais je.

-Fait un effort alors, insista t-il.

-Merde Emmett, je n'en ai pas envie alors laisse moi, m'énervais je.

Il allait répondre mais Edward le coupa en disant qu'il allait se mettre avec Jacob. Le jeu put alors commencer et je restais assis à les observer. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser, Alice taquinait Emmett essayant de le faire perdre. Puis mon regard fut captivé par celui d'Edward et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Soudain la sonnette de la maison retentit et tout le monde stoppa son activité. Emmett se préparait à aller répondre lorsque je l'interrompis.

-Continus de jouer je vais voir qui es ce.

Il hocha la tête et je remontais. Je regardais par la fenêtre pour savoir qui es ce et je fus surprise de voir Nate Daneli avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs devant ma porte.

-Nate ! M'exclamais je en ouvrant la porte, mais enfin que fais tu ici ?

-Bien le bonjour à toi aussi Bella, sourit il.

-Désolé, souriais je, bonjour à toi aussi.

-Tiens c'est pour toi, me dit il en me donnant le bouquet de fleurs, je voulais venir prendre de tes nouvelles mais apparemment tu es occupée.

Son regard fixait la Volvo d'Edward et la décapotable de Rosalie garées devant chez moi.

-C'est très gentil de ta part, dis je, mais tu ne me déranges pas du tout, tu veux entrer ?

-Euh … Je ne sais pas trop …

-S'il te plait sa me ferait réellement plaisir en plus les autres jouent au billard au sous sol, ils ne se rendront même pas compte de mon absence.

Il paru réfléchir quelques instants et accepta ma proposition. Je lui demandais alors de me suivre et nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine où trainait encore les verres et les brownies.

-Excuse moi du désordre, fis je ne prenant un pot pour y mettre les fleurs.

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit il en s'asseyant là où Edward était assis précédemment, alors comment vas tu ?

-Te dire que je vais bien serait te mentir.

Je venais m'assoir près de lui après lui avoir servis un verre de coca.

-C'est à dire ?

-Un malade mental me cour après comment veux tu que sa aille ? Tout le monde a pitié de moi, leur regard est insuportable.

-Je peux comprendre. Et tu comptes revenir à Sun School quand ?

-Peut être Lundi ou après les fêtes de Noël ma mère et mon beau père me laisse choisir même si ils préféreraient que j'y revienne le plus rapidement possible histoire de ne pas rester trop longtemps toute seule.

-Ils ont raison.

-Je sais, soupirais je, mais j'aimerais aussi en parler avec mes amis enfin surtout avec Edward et mon frère. Leur opinion compte énormément pour moi.

-Et ton père il en pense quoi ?

-Comme ma mère, bizarrement c'est deux là ne sont jamais d'accord sauf lorsqu'il s'agit d'Emmett et moi. Ils sont tous les deux très têtus, plaisantais je.

-Je comprends d'où te viens se trait de caractère alors, sourit il.

Je rigolais et lui donnait un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Bien sur il n'eut aucune douleur mais ne il ne put s'empêcher de faire comme si il avait eu très mal ce qui me fit rire encore plus.

-Je peux en prendre un ? Demanda Nate en fixant les brownies d'Edward.

J'hésitais quelques instant mais après réflexion je me levais et ramenais les autres. Bizarrement je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne ceux d'Edward, comme si ces gâteaux étaient quelque chose de personnel, un lien entre lui et moi.

-Ils sont excellent ! C'est ta mère qu'il les a fait ?

-Non, c'est moi qui les ai fait.

-Vraiment ? Tu es vraiment doué alors.

Je rougis à ce compliment. Cela me faisait réellement plaisir que quelqu'un d'autre qui n'étais pas dans mon entourage appréciait ce que je faisais.

-Au fait je t'ai rapporté de l'occupation, fit Nate en cherchant dans sa sacoche en cuir qu'il portait en bandoulière.

Je fus surprise lorsqu'il sortit de nombreux magazines féminin pour les poser sur l'ilot.

- _Vogue, Glamour, Vanity Fair, Elle, Cosmopolitan. _

- Wow ! Ne me dit pas que tu as acheté tout cela pour moi ?

-Bien sur que si, Tanya ne voulait pas te passer les siens, cette fille est d'un égoïsme et …

Mais il fut coupé puisque je le pris dans mes bras pour le remercier. Tout d'abord il ne réagit pas probablement surpris par mon élan de tendresse puis il me serra un peu plus contre lui. Évidemment cette éteindre n'étais que amicale, il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Soudain je sentis Nate se tendre, je le lâchais alors et vis qu'il observait quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retournais et remarquais qu'Edward était là. Les poings serrés, la mâchoire tendue et ses yeux reflétant de la colère. Puis un sourire amer se dessina sur son visage et à cet instant j'aurais voulu être n'importe où sur terre que dans cette cuisine.

-Que fais tu ici ? Cracha Edward.

-Toujours aussi aimable Cullen.

-Que fais tu ici ? Répéta Edward.

-Je suis venu voir comment allé Bella et lui apporté quelques magazines ainsi que des fleurs.

-Elle n'en a rien à foutre de tes stupides fleurs et de tes putains de magazines alors maintenant reprend tout ton bordel et dégage d'ici tu n'es pas le bienvenue.

-Edward ! M'écriais je, tu... tu... tu ne peux pas renvoyé mes invités !

-J'ai dit dégage ! S'énerva Edward en fixant Nate ne faisant nullement attention à moi.

-Sinon quoi tu vas venir me frapper hein ?

-Je ne rêve que de ça, ricana Edward en avançant dangereusement vers Nate.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur Cullen.

-Tu devrais.

Jamais je n'avais vu Edward si énervé sur quelqu'un et il me faisait vraiment peur.

-Edward, dis je en approchant de lui.

-Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré Denali.

J'entendis Nate ricaner derrière moi et cette réaction ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de mon petit ami.

-Edward, soufflais je en posant mes mains sur son torse, tu devrais partir Nate.

Mais il ne fit rien.

-Un putain d'enculé aussi, continua Edward.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Tout étais de _ma_ faute. _Encore une fois. _Des le début j'aurais du savoir que cela n'était pas une bonne idée. Étais je assez folle pour mettre ces deux hommes dans la même maison sachant pertinemment qu'ils se détestaient. Sachant très bien qu'Edward était extrêmement jaloux surtout envers Nate, qu'il considérait comme son pire ennemi.

-Edward s'il te plait arrête, pleurais je, Emmett ! Emmett !

Mon frère arriva dans la pièce. Il regarda quelques secondes la situation et tira Edward. Pourtant ce dernier résista.

-Edward ne fait pas de bêtise s'il te plait, allez viens.

-Lâche moi Emmett, je vais lui péter sa gueule !

Edward se débattait dans les bras d'Emmett et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer. _Tout était de ma faute. _ J'avais l'impression que rien n'était normal dans ma vie et que tous ces événement étaient à cause de moi. Après tout si Edward m'avait trompé une première fois c'était de ma faute puisque je n'avais pas su répondre à ses besoins. Si un détraqué était après moi c'était aussi de ma faute. Si Edward détestait ainsi Nate c'était aussi de ma faute. Et si il y avait ce combat de coqs qui se déroulait juste devant mes yeux, c'était aussi de ma faute.

-Tu devrais partir Nate, Fit Jasper, je crois que tu as assez causé de problèmes pour aujourd'hui.

Nate se tourna vers moi alors que j'avais trouvé refuge dans les bras de Jacob et Alice. Il me regarda et je hochais la tête étant d'accord avec Jasper.

-Et reprend ce que tu as ramené avec toi ! S'exclama Edward, et je te jure que si je te vois encore t'approcher d'elle, tu ne te reconnaitra plus dans un miroir, je te le promet.

-Edward ! Fit Emmett.

Pourtant Nate n'en fit rien et s'approcha de moi et embrassa ma joue.

-J'espère que Lundi tu seras de retour, sourit il.

Je ne répondit pas alors il se retourna vers Edward.

-Sache que tu ne me fais pas peur Cullen hormis tout ça je vous souhaite une bonne soirée les gens !

Jasper raccompagna mon ami à la porte et un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Mon frère lâcha Edward et ce dernier dans un élan d'énervement pris le pot où il y avait les fleurs que Nate m'avait ramené et le claqua par terre. Et sans un mot, il sortit dans le jardin n'aillant même pas un regard pour moi.

-WOW ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça ! S'exclama Emmett en interrompant le silence.

-Emmett ! Fit Rosalie. Ça va Bella ?

-Je suis désolé jamais je n'aurais du faire rentrer Nate ici sachant qu'Edward était là.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Jacob, personne n'est mort.

-Hormis cet abominable pot de fleur, fit Alice, mais bon il était moche.

-Il m'en veut, fis je en regardant par la baie vitrée, je n'ai vraiment pas été la meilleure petite amie cette semaine. Imaginez qu'il ne veuille plus de moi ?

-Ne dit pas de sottise, dit Jasper, ce mec est brulé de toi.

-Il aurait raison de me quitter, continuais je, je suis tellement pitoyable.

-Il ne va pas te quitter, dit Rosalie, tu devrais surement aller le voir peut être que cela le calmera.

-Je ne suis pas sure.

-Il ne te fera pas de mal, dit Emmett, vas y tu ne risque rien.

Jacob me lacha et j'avançais vers la porte.

-Vous êtes sur ?

-Oui, affirma Jasper, il y a aucun risque de toute façon on reste ici.

J'essuyais mes joues et pris une grande respiration avant de sortir. Mon regard fut tout de suite attiré par lui. Il était assis par terre face à la fontaine qui était une lubie de ma mère. J'avançais tout doucement et apparemment il ne m'avait pas entendu. Je me mis à l'observer. Il avait son Iphone en main, sur son écran je vis une photo. Une photo de nous deux prises il y a quelques années, à son anniversaire. Nous étions tellement différent. Il était grand et beau tandis que j'étais petite et banale. Je n'avais que 17 ans et lui venais d'en avoir 19ans. Ce jour là j'avais dansé avec lui un slow, Alice nous avait forcé. Cette nuit là fut aussi ma première cuite, je me souviens d'avoir pas mal vomis le lendemain. J'avais vraiment été mal ce jour là. Rien que cette pensée me fit rire. Rire qui alerta Edward de ma présence.

-Je peux m'assoir avec toi ?

Il ne répondit pas mais acquiesça en hochant le tête. Alors je m'installais près de lui.

-Je sais pourquoi tu es là, lâcha t-il au bout de quelques secondes, je n'irais pas m'excuser à cet enfoiré.

-Je sais, soufflais je, si je suis venue ici c'est pour te présenter mes excuses, encore. Jamais je n'aurais du laisser Nate rentrer ici, c'était irresponsable de ma part.

-Au moins nous sommes tous les deux d'accord sur le sujet. Ce gars n'est pas clair Bella, il est bizarre. Il a cette façon de te regarder …

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est juste un ami.

-Un ami que tu prends dans tes bras ?

-Je fais pareils avec Jacob et Jasper, me défendis je.

-Mais Jacob et Jasper ne veulent pas une relation avec ou encore te mettre dans leur lit. Je suis un homme et je sais comment un homme regarde une femme lorsqu'il a envie d'elle et il a ce regard.

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, je savais que Nate craqué pour moi et que ce geste aurait pu être mal interprété.

-Peu importe il ne se passera jamais rien entre lui et moi.

-Qu'es ce que tu en sais ? Peu être du jour au lendemain tu ne voudras plus de moi et lui il sera là à t'attendre.

Mon regard se posa sur l'Iphone toujours sur la même image et je souris.

-Ça a toujours été toi Edward pourquoi cela changerais ? Je veux dire, la première fois où je t'ai aperçu j'ai su que c'était toi et j'ai attendu assez longtemps avant de t'avoir à moi toute seule alors je crois que je vais en profiter. Le temps que tu voudras de moi je serais là et je suis tenace.

Je lui pris son téléphone des mains.

-Tu vois cette photo …

-Le jour de mon 19eme anniversaire ?

-Exact, j'ai tout fait pour que Emmett et ma mère m'y laisse y aller. Tu ne te rends pas compte des sacrifices que j'ai fait. Ma mère m'a demandé de faire la vaisselle durant 2 semaines et Emmett m'a demandé de ranger sa chambre, fis je avec une mine dégouté repensant à la chambre de mon frère, j'ai tout fait pour y aller.

-Pourquoi me raconter cela Bella ?

-Parce que j'ai fait tous ça pour toi Edward, seulement pour te voir quelques heures même si cela me déchiré le coeur de te voir parler avec des filles ou te voir carrément monter avec elles dans ta chambre où je ne sais où. Pourtant ta présence suffisait à me rendre heureuse. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens du slow que l'on a dansé ensemble ?

-Si, sourit il.

-A ce moment là mon coeur battait la chamade. Ce fut un des moments les plus merveilleux de ma vie d'adolescente. J'en ai rêvé de nombreuses nuits après ce jour, ta sœur en avait même marre de m'entendre répéter la même chose chaque jour. J'ai 20 ans aujourd'hui et tu me fais toujours le même effet depuis mes 16 ans donc je ne crois pas que je pourrais me passer de toi.

Je m'installais alors à califourchon sur ses cuisses et plantais mon regard dans le sien. Il était simplement magnifique. Alors je mis mes mains sur ses joues, je pris une grande respiration et repris la parole.

-Peut être ce que je vais te dire va te paraître … fou mais il faut que je te le dise. Edward Anthony Cullen, je crois … enfin je suis sure même carrément sure si tu veux mon avis parce si j'en étais pas sur je ne voudrais pas te le dire …

-Calme toi Bella, rigola Edward.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi Edward, c'est quelque chose d'important.

-Je t'écoute alors, fit il plus sérieusement.

Je souris et ne pu m'empêcher de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser.

-Edward Anthony Cullen je veux t'ouvrir mon coeur et te dire que je irrévocablement et inconditionnellement amoureuse de toi.

Edward se figea alors. Cela faisait quelques jours que je réfléchissais à comment lui dire ce que je ressentais vis à vis de lui et j'avais trouvé ce moment idéal. Depuis longtemps je savais que je l'aimais mais es ce que lui ressentais la même chose ? Mais apparemment nous n'étions pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Je savais qu'il ne jouait pas avec moi mais il ne m'aimait pas autant que moi je l'aimais et quelque part cela me blessa énormément.

-Je comprendrai si tu ne ressentais pas même chose que moi mais j'avais réellement besoin de lui dire parce que tu comptes énormément pour moi, je t'aime Edward et …

Mais soudain je me retrouvais contre le sol Edward au dessus de moi. Ma respiration s'accéléra, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Le visage d'Edward s'approcha tout doucement du mien et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres.

-Isabella Marie Swan...fit il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue gauche.

-...Je crois...

Il en fit un autre sur la droite.

-...Enfin je suis sur que ... sourit il en reprenant mais mot.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le bout de mon nez puis ses mains encadrèrent mon visage.

-Je veux t'ouvrir mon coeur et te dire combien je suis irrévocablement et inconditionnellement amoureux de toi.

A ses mots je crus défaillir. Venait il réellement de dire qu'il était amoureux de moi ?

_Je suis irrévocablement et inconditionnellement amoureux de toi._

Ses paroles repassèrent en boucle dans ma tête.

-Bébé sa va ?

-Tu … tu... viens vraiment de me dire ce que je crois que tu m'as dit ?

Edward éclata de rire.

-Oui enfin je pense hormis si toi tu ne m'as pas dit ce que je crois que tu m'as dit ?

A mon tour j'éclatais de rire.

-Je t'aime Bella Swan, fit Edward plus sérieusement.

-Je t'aime Edward Cullen.

Et ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les miennes ….

**Alors comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**

**Quel a été votre passage préféré ?**

**Pour le chapitre 15, il faudra attendre un peu même si il est déjà commencé.**

**Normalement au programme il y aura la fin des cours et le début des vacances de Décembre.**


End file.
